Seventeen and Pregnant
by iheartveronicamars
Summary: This story is AU. It's set pre-series and Lilly is alive. Lilly thinks she might be pregnant and convinces Veronica to take a pregnancy test with her. Things take a turn when the results are revealed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So, I seem to have a pattern going with my stories. This one is a WIP, but I started working on it before any of my other stories. I've written a lot of it, so I'll be posting _at least_ one chapter a week. I hope people decide to leave reviews for this story so I know if I should keep going with it :)

**Chapter 1**

Lilly and Veronica were hanging out in the Kanes' living room.

"Let's go swimming," Lilly said practically dragging Veronica upstairs so they could put on their bathing suits.

"Lilly I'm not putting on my bathing suit," Veronica complained, "I feel bloated and I think I'm about to start my period."

Lilly stopped when Veronica mentioned the word period and Veronica stumbled into her.

"Why'd you stop?" Veronica asked.

"We need to go the pharmacy," Lilly said and started walking back down the stairs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were still standing at the drugstore looking at the pregnancy tests.

"Are you sure?" Veronica asked.

"No, but I'd rather take the test and know now than agonize over whether my period's going to start or not," Lilly responded.

"Well," Veronica said, "just pick one already."

Lilly was a little scared at the possibility of being pregnant. She had just turned eighteen and had just graduated from high school. Lilly picked up a package that contained two tests.

"Okay," Lilly said, "let's go."

Veronica followed her to the check out. "Why do you need two tests?" Veronica asked.

"One's for you," Lilly said.

"What?!" Veronica shrieked.

"Oh relax," Lilly said, "I just thought it would make me feel a little better if I weren't the only one taking the test."

"Fine," Veronica said, "let's just pay and get out of here."

Twenty minutes later Veronica walked out of the bathroom.

"Okay," Lilly said, "so we wait five minutes and then I'll go check and see if the strip changed."

"So," Veronica said, "do you mind if I ask who you've been sleeping with considering that you and Logan broke up completely a while ago?"

"We kind of want to keep to ourselves," Lilly told her.

"Lilly you know me," Veronica said, "we're best friends. I won't tell anyone."

"You promise?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Veronica insisted.

"Weevil," Lilly told her.

Veronica sat there in shock. "You've been sleeping with the head of the PCH bike club?" Veronica asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah," Lilly said, "but that's not all we do; we talk and hang out." Lilly glanced at the clock. "I should go check the test," she said.

Veronica followed her into the bathroom. She picked up one of the sticks on the counter and looked at it.

"Oh my god," she said. She turned the stick so Veronica could see. Veronica's face went pale. "I'm pregnant," Lilly said.

"No you're not," Veronica said.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked. "The strip turned blue."

"Yeah," Veronica said, "but that wasn't your test." Veronica motioned to the test further down on the on counter, "that's your test."

Lilly picked it up, no blue strip. "So," Lilly said as Veronica picked up her test, "were you even going to tell me you're dating someone, let alone sleeping with him?"

"Oh like you were so forthcoming with the information about Weevil," Veronica said.

"That was low," Lilly said, "you know why I didn't tell you about Weevil."

"Well there's a good reason I didn't tell you who I was dating," Veronica said.

"So," Lilly said, "who is he?"

"I think I should tell him I'm pregnant before I tell you who he is," Veronica said as she gathered her stuff together.

"But you are going to tell me eventually, right?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said and then walked out the door. She ran into Duncan on the way out and started to cry.

"What's wrong with Veronica?" Duncan asked Lilly on his way to his room.

"Trust me, you don't want to know," she told him.

* * *

Veronica drove up to his house and thought about how she would tell him. They were only seventeen. This wasn't supposed to happen. She walked up to the house and let herself in. She didn't feel like waiting for a maid to answer the door. She went upstairs and opened the door to his room. He was sitting on his bed playing a video game. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"We need to talk," Veronica said.

Logan dropped the control when he heard what she said and how she said it. Concern was evident in his face. "What's wrong?" he asked motioning for her to join him on the bed.

She sat down and began to dig through her purse. "This is what's wrong," Veronica said, pulling the pregnancy test out of her purse and showing Logan.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked still in shock.

"Well the strip turned blue so I'm pretty sure it means I'm pregnant," she told him.

"We should go get another test," Logan said, "just in case it's wrong."

"You mean like a false positive?" Veronica questioned.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"Okay," Veronica said, "let's go."

Logan grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and they headed to the nearest drug store.

* * *

Half an hour later they were staring at the three tests sitting on the counter in Logan's bathroom. Veronica had done two more and now all of them had a blue strip on them.

"What in the hell are we going to do?" Logan asked.

"You think I have any ideas!" Veronica yelled at him. "I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I thought we were careful," Logan said.

"Apparently not," Veronica deadpanned.

"You should go to the doctor," Logan told her.

"I can't go to my family doctor," Veronica told him, "it'd be awkward and he could tell my parents."

"I guess I could ask my mom for her doctor's phone number," Logan said, "you should see a doctor that deals with women's problems."

"You mean a gynecologist?" Veronica said.

"Yeah," Logan said.

"You know it might be easier for me to ask her for the number," Veronica said.

She went downstairs and found Logan's mom in the kitchen. She was sitting at the counter drinking tea and reading a magazine.

"Veronica I didn't know you were here," Lynn said when she saw Veronica walk into the kitchen.

"I just came over to talk to Logan," Veronica said, "and he thought you might be able to help me."

"What do you need help with?" Lynn asked.

"Well, I was kind of hoping that maybe you could," Veronica started, "give me the number to your gynecologist."

"Any particular reason?" Lynn asked getting up to get the number for her.

"Um…" Veronica stuttered.

"Veronica," Lynn said, "can I talk to you?"

"Sure," Veronica said.

"Why don't we go sit in the living room," Lynn suggested.

They sat down on the sofa and Lynn looked at Veronica.

"I know that it's none of my business," Lynn said, "but I kind of get the feeling that the need to see a gynecologist has to do with you and Logan having sex."

"Um…" Veronica started and Lynn cut her off.

"If you want me to go with you so you can get birth control pills, I will," Lynn offered.

"That's nice of you to offer," Veronica said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh Veronica I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Lynn said, "I just thought you might feel more comfortable with me there." Lynn hugged Veronica, who now had tears rolling down her cheeks.

Logan had chosen that moment to look for Veronica and found her crying with his mother. "What's going on?" Logan asked as he walked over to where they were sitting.

"I was talking to her about going to the gynecologist and she just started crying," Lynn told him.

Logan knelt down in front of Veronica and coaxed her into looking at him.

"I'll leave you two alone," Lynn said getting up.

"Actually," Logan said, "I think we need to talk to you."

Lynn was taken aback by Logan wanting her to stay. Logan forced Veronica to look at him. "I think we should tell her," Logan said to her. Veronica nodded her assent. Lynn sat back down and Logan sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"You know we've been dating for a while now," Logan said, "and, as much as I don't want to talk about this with my mother, we've been having sex."

"I kind of assumed the reason Veronica wanted the number of my gynecologist was because she wanted to get a prescription for birth control pills," Lynn said.

"There's more," Logan said stopping her. "We thought we were being careful," Logan started.

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say," Lynn said in a slightly pleading tone.

"We think Veronica's pregnant," Logan told her.

"And that's why she needs to see the gynecologist," Lynn said.

"Yeah," Logan said, "she's taken three at home tests and they all came back positive."

"And you want to be sure that they weren't faulty," Lynn stated.

"Something like that," Logan told her.

"I'll go call and have her squeezed in," Lynn said and got up.

"Thank you Mrs. Echolls," Veronica said.

When his mother was gone Logan moved to the sofa and cradled Veronica in his arms. "Everything's going to be okay," Logan whispered into her ear.

"How do you know?" Veronica asked.

"Because as long as we're together we can get through anything," Logan told her.

"Besides," Logan said, "I love you and I'm going to be here for you no matter what the doctor tells you."

"I love you too," Veronica said as she squeezed him tighter.

"She can squeeze you in but we have to go now," Lynn said when she returned.

"You're taking her?" Logan asked.

"Well I figure she's in no shape to drive and if she is pregnant at least she'll have someone she can talk to who's been through it," Lynn said.

"I can go too if you want," Logan said to Veronica.

"No, I'll be fine," Veronica promised.

"We need to leave," Lynn said. Veronica followed her to the door and so did Logan.

"I'll be waiting for you," Logan said to Veronica and kissed her before watching her walk to his mother's car. He stayed staring until he saw the gates closing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I just wanted to take a second and thank BaDWolF89 for giving me my first review EVER! Glad you liked the first chapter and are excited about the future of this story. I also want to thank ShanghaiLily for the comment about Logan and Veronica's interaction about the doctor :)

So, here's the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys where this is going!

**Chapter 2**

The ride to the doctor's office was awkward to say the least.

"I'm really sorry Mrs. Echolls," Veronica said.

"I'm glad that you and Logan decided to confide in me rather than dealing with this on your own," Lynn said, "if it's true, it's going to be a lot to deal with."

"Can I ask you something?" Veronica asked.

"Sure," Lynn said.

"If it turns out that I am pregnant do you think I should have the baby?" Veronica wanted to know.

"I think you should take time and seriously think about it and talk to Logan before you decide anything," Lynn told her.

Lynn held her hand as the doctor drew blood for the test and again when the doctor came back with the results.

* * *

"You are pregnant," the doctor told her after looking over the test results.

"Can you determine how far along I am?" Veronica asked.

"Well, from the information you've given me I'd say you're a little more than a month to maybe two months along," she said.

"Thank you so much for squeezing her in Dr. Kline," Lynn said.

"You should make an appointment to have a ultrasound done," the doctor said to Veronica, "then you'll know exactly how far along you are."

"Here's a prescription for prenatal vitamins," she said handing her the paper, "and here are some pamphlets about pregnancy; what to expect, what you should eat, what types of exercises you can do, etcetera."

"Thank you," Veronica said, unsure about what she was going to do.

"Call me if you have any questions," Dr. Kline told her.

"Thanks again," Lynn said as they followed the doctor out the door.

"It was no problem," she said before heading in the other direction.

* * *

The car ride back to the Echolls house was spent in silence. Veronica read over the material on pregnancy the doctor had given her. Lynn insisted on getting Veronica's prescription filled at the pharmacy on the way back to their house.

Logan was waiting in the living room when they returned. "Well?" he asked.

Veronica held up the pamphlets.

"So that means you are pregnant," Logan said.

"I'm going to leave you two alone; you have some things you need to talk about," Lynn said. "I'm here if you need to talk," Lynn told Veronica and hugged her before leaving the room.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked.

"She's just being supportive," Veronica told him.

"It's kind of weird," Logan said, "I thought she'd be upset."

"I think she is but she still wants to help," Veronica explained.

"She was right," Veronica said.

"About what?" Logan asked.

"About us needing to talk," Veronica clarified.

"Do you mind if we talk upstairs, I really don't want my father walking in on us," Logan said.

"Sure," Veronica said, "but he's going to find out sooner or later."

"I'd rather it be later if I can help it," Logan said.

They were sitting on Logan's bed.

"We need to tell my parents," Veronica said.

"Your dad's going to shoot me," Logan said.

"No he's not," Veronica tried to assure him.

"Yes he is," Logan said, "I devirginized his seventeen year old only daughter _and_ got her pregnant!"

"You know I somehow think he's going to be more focused on me being pregnant than trying to kill you," Veronica said.

"That's reassuring," Logan deadpanned.

"There's something else we should talk about before we tell my parents," Veronica said.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Should we even have this baby?" Veronica said.

"You're kidding right?" Logan asked.

"No," Veronica assured him, "we're only seventeen, Logan. Do you really think we're capable of raising a kid?"

"Who knows if anyone's really capable off raising a kid," Logan said, "but that doesn't stop people from having them."

"You know what I mean Logan," Veronica said.

"I know and I'm not sure," Logan said honestly. "I don't want to pressure you," Logan said, "because ultimately the decision's up to you, but I've been thinking while you were gone and as much as our parents would hate it I kind of want you to have the baby."

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, I mean it's a part of both of us," Logan said, "and despite our age I think we can handle it."

"Wow," Veronica said, surprised at Logan's words.

"What?" Logan asked.

"I'm just a little surprised," she said, "I thought I was the only one who wanted this baby."

"So you're going to have it?" Logan asked with a hint of anticipation evident in his words.

"Only if you promise to be there every step of the way," Veronica told him.

"I promise," Logan said smiling at her.

"We should go talk to your mom," Veronica said.

"Yeah, maybe she'll have some idea of how we can tell your parents," Logan said.

* * *

They went to the den and found Lynn reading a magazine. "Can we talk to you?" Logan asked.

"Sure," Lynn said motioning for them to sit on the sofa.

"I guess you two talked things out," Lynn said.

"Yeah, we did," Veronica told her, "and we were wondering if you have any suggestions on how to tell my parents. I highly doubt they'll take this anywhere near as well as you did."

"Well I'm certainly not happy that this happened," Lynn said, "I always thought my son was smart enough to use a condom every time."

"Mom can we focus on how to tell her parents and not on how stupid we were to let it happen," Logan demanded.

"I'll invite them over for dinner," Lynn said, "at least that way we'll all be together."

"I'm all for that idea," Logan said, "at least Mr. Mars won't kill me if there are other people in the room."

"I'll go call Lianne right now," Lynn said. She got up and left the room.

"So now that we have a plan I think we should relax for a little while," Logan said, "because dinner tonight is going to be very stressful."

"I should go home and change," Veronica said.

"I've got a better idea," Logan said, "why don't you go home get something to wear tonight and then come back here and we'll go swimming."

"Logan, I don't feel up to putting on my bikini," Veronica complained.

"Skinny dipping's fine with me," Logan said, a smirk appearing on his face, "I'll just make sure my mom knows so she doesn't come out."

"I'm not going skinny dipping with your mom here," Veronica said, "even if you get her to stay inside."

"Come on," Logan urged, "it'll probably be the last time I'll get to see you naked for a while."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"Oh come on," Logan said, "you really think your parents are going to let us be alone together again after we tell them the news."

"We'll find a way," Veronica said, "we always do."

Veronica and Logan began to make out on the sofa.

"Okay," Veronica said pushing Logan off of her, "I'm going home to pack a bag and then I'll come back."

"Don't take too long," Logan said. He helped her off the sofa and walked her to the door.

"I'll be back soon," Veronica promised. She and Logan kissed and then she walked to her car and drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I wanted to thank the people who have taken time to write reviews. Carolina, I'm glad you like the way I'm writing Lynn; they need at least one parent who isn't going to flip out about the situation. Dani, you're about to find out how the rest of the parents react in this chapter!

**Chapter 3**

Logan was just heading to the backyard to turn on the hot tub when his dad walked in the front door. "Hey son," Aaron called out.

"Dad," Logan said turning around to face him.

"Oh good, you're home," Lynn said as she walked in to join them, "I invited Veronica and her parents over for dinner."

"That's nice dear," Aaron said and then kissed Lynn on the cheek.

"I was just coming to ask Logan what we should have," Lynn said.

"Why don't we throw something on the grill," Aaron suggested.

"Logan what do you think?" Lynn asked.

"I think it sounds fine," Logan told them. "I'm going to turn on the hot tub," he said, "Veronica just went home to get something to wear tonight and then we're gonna relax."

"Ok," Lynn said, "I'm gonna go call Lianne back and let her know that dinner's casual."

"And I'll go back out and get some steaks," Aaron said.

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said and headed out the back door.

* * *

When Veronica got back to his house Logan was getting ready to change into his swim trunks. Veronica walked into his room to find him naked.

"I knew you couldn't resist my naked body," Logan said grinning at her.

"Dream on," Veronica told him.

Logan pulled on his swim trunks.

"I thought you wanted to go skinny dipping," Veronica said.

"Change of plans," Logan said, "my dad came home."

"I didn't see his car when I pulled up," Veronica said.

"That's because he went to get some steaks to put on the grill," Logan told her.

"My mom mentioned that your mom called to tell her dinner was going to be casual," Veronica said.

"Yeah well my dad wanted to fire up the grill," Logan said.

"Maybe it'll help make the evening more relaxed," Veronica commented.

"Maybe," Logan said wanting to change the subject, "so are you gonna change so we can go relax?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you outside," Veronica said.

"I'll be waiting in the hot tub," Logan said, "don't take too long."

"I won't," Veronica promised. She grabbed her suit from her bag and went into Logan's bathroom to change.

Ten minutes later Logan was lounging in the hot tub wondering what was taking Veronica so long. Just then she walked outside. "What took you so long?" Logan asked.

"I was just staring at myself in the mirror," Veronica told him as she stepped into the hot tub.

"I do that sometimes too," Logan said with a giant smirk on his face.

"I meant that I was picturing what I'm going to look like a few months from now," she told him as she settled in.

"You mean gorgeous, as always," Logan said pulling her to him.

"No I mean fat and bloated and can't see my feet anymore," Veronica said with a frown.

"You're not going to be fat," Logan said, "you're going to be pregnant; there's a difference."

"Explain it to me seven months from now when my stomach's out to here," Veronica said using her hands to show Logan how big she could get.

"I was reading some of those pamphlets you left here earlier," Logan said, "and one of them said that a woman sometimes doesn't show that much."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"One pamphlet said you might only gain enough weight to have a tiny bump since you're already small," Logan told her.

"So you mean I might not look like a balloon eight months from now?" Veronica asked smiling.

"Yes," Logan said and then pulled her in for a kiss.

They had been kissing for a few minutes when Logan pulled Veronica to straddle him. He kissed down her neck until he made it to her pulse. "Are you trying to give me a hickey?" Veronica asked pushing him away.

"Not really," Logan said, "I just know that when I suck there you get really turned on."

"Well stop," Veronica said, "if I show up to dinner with a hickey my parents will already be upset and we want them to be calm until we tell them our news."

"You two have news," Aaron said as he walked out into the backyard.

"Yeah," Logan said, "but we want to tell everyone at once."

"Fine," Aaron said, "I was just coming out to set up the grill; don't mind me."

"And that officially ended our make out session," Veronica said getting off of Logan's lap. She stood to exit the hot tub.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked.

"To cool down in the pool," Veronica told him. "You coming?" Veronica asked.

"I would be if my dad hadn't interrupted us," Logan mumbled as he followed her to the stairs to the pool.

* * *

They had been playing around in the pool for a little while when Lynn came outside followed by Veronica's parents.

"Hi mom, hi dad," Veronica said as she got out of the pool followed by Logan. They both grabbed their towels from the lounge chair by the pool.

"Hi sweetie," Keith said and hugged Veronica.

"Hey baby," Lianne said as she hugged Veronica too. Veronica froze in her arms when she heard the word baby.

"Well," Logan said interrupting, "we should go get dressed."

"Hurry up," Lynn said, "the salad's ready."

When Logan and Veronica got to her room Logan pulled her in to a hug. "I saw the way you froze when your mom called you baby," Logan explained.

"Yeah well I was…" Veronica stopped and began to cry again.

"Yeah, I know," Logan said hugging her even closer to him. After a few minutes Veronica broke free from Logan's grasp.

"We should probably get dressed," Veronica said.

"I was thinking maybe we should take a quick shower first," Logan said. Veronica gave him a look. "Hey we didn't go skinny dipping so I didn't get to see you naked," Logan complained.

"If we take a shower together you have to promise not to try and initiate anything sexual," Veronica said.

"Like I'd do that with the Sheriff downstairs," Logan replied.

"Fine," Veronica said. She unhooked her towel letting it drop to the floor. She headed towards the bathroom and looked over her shoulder. "Coming?" she asked.

"Definitely," he replied.

* * *

When they got back downstairs their parents were all sitting at the table outside eating their salads.

"We decided to start without you," Lynn said, "we figured you'd both want to wash the chlorine out of your hair."

"In separate bathrooms," Keith added.

"Yeah, we did," Veronica said. Logan pulled out a chair for her and then sat next to her.

"So Logan," Aaron said, "you two have some news you wanted to share with all of us."

"It can wait until later," Logan said giving his mother a look that said 'please change the topic of conversation'.

"I was thinking that all of us should get together more often," Lynn said, "I mean we're practically family."

"We should," Lianne agreed, "I mean our kids spend so much time together; I feel like Logan's my son sometimes."

"I feel the same way about Veronica," Lynn said.

"I'm gonna go check on the steaks," Aaron said and then got up and walked away from the table.

"So," Keith said, "any plans for the rest of the week?"

"Not really," Veronica said, "I told Lilly we'd hang out again tomorrow."

"What happened to hanging out with her today?" Lianne asked.

"Oh she had some stuff she needed to get done," Veronica told them, "so I came over to hang out with Logan."

"And I invited her stay for dinner," Logan said.

"And I suggested that it should be a family dinner," Lynn added.

"They're almost done," Aaron said as he sat back down next to Lynn.

"So Aaron any new movies coming up?" Keith asked.

"I'm looking over a few scripts right now," Aaron told him, "I'm just taking my time deciding which one I want to do."

* * *

There was more polite conversation until Aaron told everyone that the steaks were done. Lynn had the maid bring out the potatoes and everyone dug in. There was light conversation during dinner and an awkward silence when dessert was served. Everyone was still wondering about "the news". Finally Veronica couldn't take the pressure any more and just blurted out, "I'm pregnant."

Keith choked on the piece of cake that was in his mouth and Aaron and Lianne spilled their coffee. Lynn just sat there doing nothing. Logan looked like a deer caught in headlights when Keith looked at him.

"You're what?!" Keith yelled after the choking subsided.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Lianne asked.

"Are you crazy?" Aaron asked Logan.

More arguments ensued until Logan and Veronica finally had enough.

"Enough!" Lynn yelled. "They're having a baby and despite the fact that we all think they're too young we need to stop arguing and start discussing things rationally," she said.

"You knew about this?" Aaron asked.

"Since this afternoon when I took Veronica to the doctor," Lynn confessed.

"I asked her to," Veronica added, "I had to know for sure. I mean sometimes those tests from the drugstore can be wrong."

"You could have come to me," her mother said in a slightly deflated tone.

"I already felt weird enough asking Mrs. Echolls for the number for her gynecologist," Veronica said, "I would have been mortified to have to ask you for the number for yours."

"I can't believe my baby's having a baby," Lianne said before she started to cry. Keith comforted her.

"Are you crazy?" Aaron asked again. "How could you let this happen?"

"It's not like we said 'hey let's have unprotected sex so we can have a baby'," Logan said, "it was an accident."

"We did use condoms every time," Veronica added.

"Apparently one of them decided not to work," Logan said looking down at the ground. He was afraid to look at either his dad or Veronica's.

"We should go home," Keith said as he and Lianne got up from the table. "Veronica," her dad said when she didn't get up.

"I'll call you later," she told Logan. She kissed him on the cheek and then got up to follow her parents out. Lynn walked them all to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - Thanks for your comment! I've never actually known anyone that this happened to, but I'm glad to know that it has happened to someone before. You're gonna have to wait to find out their friends reactions. This chapter is just Veronica and Logan dealing with their parents regarding the news. KatieDean0343 - I love that you loved the last chapter! I decided that Aaron was going to be different in this story. I wanted Logan and Veronica to have all of their parents in their lives and care about them, unlike the show.

**Chapter 4**

A few hours later Logan and Veronica were talking on the phone. "So how'd it go with your parents?" Logan asked.

"Not well," she said, "they gave me the whole 'we're so disappointed in you' speech."

"I got yelled at by my dad. He gave me the whole 'I told you about condoms' speech," Logan said.

"I guess we really messed things up, huh?" Veronica said.

"We can handle it," Logan told her.

"Do you mind if I come over?" Veronica asked.

"Do I ever mind when you come over?" Logan responded. "Are you sure it's okay?" Logan asked. "I mean I don't want you to be in any more trouble with your parents."

"I highly doubt that could happen," Veronica said, "I'm just tired of hearing them argue about it."

"I'll wait for you out front," Logan told her.

* * *

Veronica and Logan were cuddling in his bed. She was wearing one of his t-shirts and he was in his boxers.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know about me," Logan said, "but I have no doubt that you'll be a good mom."

"You'll be fine Logan," Veronica assured him.

"You do realize that we're still seventeen," Logan said.

"So," was Veronica's reply.

"So legally we can't do what I'm about ask you," Logan said.

"I'm pretty sure we've already done that," Veronica said, "you do remember that we're having a baby, right?"

"Yes," Logan said, "but I was going to say something else." Logan got out of bed and knelt on the floor in front of Veronica. He grabbed her hand. "Veronica Mars will you marry me?" he asked.

Veronica shot up in the bed. "Are you serious?" Veronica asked.

"Yes," Logan said.

Veronica reached over to turn on the lamp beside the bed. She looked at Logan, searching his face for signs that he was unsure of what he was asking. "Yes," Veronica said. She hugged Logan who pulled her off the bed causing them to both tumble to the floor.

Lynn and Aaron came storming into the room a few seconds later.

"Are you alright?" Lynn asked before noticing the two of them on the floor.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked.

"Veronica what are you doing here?" Lynn asked.

"I'm sorry if we woke you up," Veronica apologized. "I just had to get away from the arguing at my house," Veronica told them as Logan helped her up from the floor.

"I think you should go home before your parents get upset," Lynn said.

"Yeah," Veronica mumbled and gathered her clothes from the floor. She went in the bathroom to change.

"We'll be waiting for you in the living room," Lynn told Logan and then both of his parents left the room.

Veronica came out of the bathroom a few seconds after they left. She hadn't changed back into her clothes yet.

"Are they mad that I came over?" Veronica asked.

"Probably," Logan said, "but only because of the news."

"I should get going," Veronica said, slipping her jeans on. "Do you mind if I borrow your t-shirt?" she asked.

"Not at all," Logan said, "it looks really good on you."

"I'll call you tomorrow after I'm finished hanging out with Lilly," Veronica said as Logan walked her to the door yet again.

"I love you," Logan said and leaned in for a kiss.

"I love you too," Veronica said.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "are you going to tell yours?"

"I think it'll go over better if we're together when my parents get the news," Veronica told him.

"Okay, well let me know and I'll come over," he said. "Be careful going home," Logan said.

"I will," Veronica promised.

Logan waited until he saw her drive out of the gates before turning and heading to the living room. His parents were sitting together on the sofa waiting for him.

"Logan," Lynn started, "despite the fact that Veronica's pregnant you can't sneak her in here so she can spend the night."

"She just had to get away from it," Logan said, "she was getting stressed out and it's not good for her."

"Look I know that we haven't had the strictest rules in this house," Aaron said, "but this has got to stop."

"He's right," Lynn said, "no more sneaking Veronica in to spend the night."

"You won't have to worry about that much longer," Logan said, "I think her parents are going to watch her like a hawk from now on. We just wanted one last night together, and it's not like we were having sex or anything, we just wanted to be together."

"We'll talk about this more in the morning," Lynn said.

"Just so you know," Logan said, "I asked her to marry me and she said yes." He walked out of the room and left his parents there in shock.

* * *

The next morning breakfast at both houses was tense. Veronica's parents weren't talking whereas Logan's parents wouldn't stop.

"Your mother and I talked about some things last night," Aaron said.

"And we've decided to support your decision," Lynn told him.

"If you want to marry Veronica," Aaron said, "we'll sign the consent form."

"But," Lynn added, "until you two do get married no more unsupervised visits."

"And we thought that once you do get married," Aaron said, "that you and Veronica could move into the pool house."

"So you'll have room for all the baby stuff," Lynn added.

"You're really okay with this?" Logan asked.

"We've decided that if you and Veronica want to keep the baby you're going to need our help," Lynn said, "and we want to be a part of our grandchild's life."

"I'm gonna go call Veronica and let her know," Logan said getting up from the table.

"You can call her after you finish your breakfast," Lynn told him. So he sat down and ate fast.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Marses' house, Veronica was trying to find a way to tell her parents that she and Logan had discussed their futures and decided to keep the baby and get married.

"Can I talk to you?" Veronica asked looking at her parents. They both looked up and nodded their heads.

"I know that you're disappointed in me," she started, "but I want you to know that Logan and I talked yesterday and we both want to keep the baby."

"Sweetie, it's a lot of work to take care of a baby," her mother said.

"That's why Logan and I plan to do it together," Veronica explained.

"Are you sure Logan's going to pitch in and do his share, Veronica?" her father asked.

"I'm pretty sure Logan's serious about this," she told them.

"And what makes you so sure that he won't decide to just walk away after the baby's born and it gets to be too much for him to handle?" her mom asked.

"He asked me to marry him," Veronica said. "He doesn't want to be a part time dad; he doesn't want me to do anything alone ever again."

"You can't be serious," her mother said.

"I am," Veronica told her, "he proposed last night and I said yes."

There was a silence for a minute before Veronica spoke again.

"We're getting married and I'd like to have your consent," Veronica said, "but if I don't then I'll just find a way around that stupid consent form."

"We'll talk more about this later," Keith said as he got up from the table, "tell Logan we expect him here for dinner tonight."

"I'll call him and let him know," she said. "I'm going over to Lilly's," she said after she put her dishes in the sink, "but I'll be home to help with dinner."

"Be careful sweetie," her mom told her as she left the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and was out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - You're in luck because this chapter is where Veronica tells Lilly! KatieDean0343 - Supportive parents are the only way the two of them will be able to make it through this tough time in their lives :)

**Chapter 5**

"So..." Lilly said once we'd settled on her bed.

"I guess you want to know who I'm dating," Veronica said.

"You mean who you've been having sex with and who knocked you up," Lilly corrected smiling at her.

"Dating," Veronica reiterated.

"Fine whatever," Lilly said.

"You have to promise not to freak out when I tell you," Veronica said, worried about Lilly's reaction to the news.

Lilly just shrugged her shoulders.

"Promise," Veronica demanded.

"Fine," Lilly said, "I promise."

"Logan," Veronica said.

Lilly just sat there with her mouth open.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Veronica asked.

"You've been dating Logan and now you're having a baby with him?" Lilly asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Veronica practically whispered.

"How long?" Lilly asked.

"Since Thanksgiving," Veronica said. "You and Duncan were in Aspen with Jake and Celeste and we started hanging out." There was a silence in the room. "It just sort of happened," Veronica told her.

"I can't believe you've been dating Logan for six months and didn't tell me," Lilly said excitedly.

"So you're not mad?" Veronica asked.

"Why would I be mad?" Lilly asked. "I mean Logan and I broke up and I've been seeing Weevil," she said. "I was kind of wondering why Logan wasn't really going out as much anymore, now it all makes sense."

"I wanted to tell you," Veronica said, "but I wasn't sure if you'd be mad and I didn't want our friendship to end because of it."

"I'm happy for you," Lilly said. "I mean you were kind of down for a while after you and Donut broke up."

"Yeah, well Logan helped me get back in the dating game," Veronica said.

"Well now you're out of it," Lilly said, smirking at her.

"Yeah," Veronica said. "Can I tell you something else?" she asked.

"You know you can tell me anything," Lilly responded.

"Logan wants us to get married," Veronica said, "I told him yes but I'm not really sure."

"You're getting married!" Lilly exclaimed. "I can't believe this first you get pregnant and now you're getting married!"

"Who's getting married?" Meg asked as she and Duncan walked into the room.

"Nobody," Lilly said, trying to cover.

"We just wanted to say hi before we left," Meg said.

"Yeah, Meg said she saw Veronica's car outside when she drove up," Duncan said.

"Hi," Veronica said looking at Meg. She couldn't look at Duncan, not right now anyway.

"You two have fun," Lilly said ushering them back out the door.

"Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed once the two of them were gone. "You need to be more careful!"

"I'm sorry, but you spring this on me and expect me not to be surprised?!" she said. "Besides, it's not like I knew they were here," Lilly added, "I thought he was going to pick her up."

Veronica sighed. She knew Lilly was right. How would she have known Meg was coming over?

"So," Veronica said turning the subject back to her situation, "my parents want Logan to come over for dinner tonight."

"That sounds like so much fun," Lilly said sarcastically.

"I hate to even ask him," Veronica said, "he's afraid my dad's going to kill him and bury him where no one will ever find the body."

"Well," Lilly said, "he kind of has reason to be scared, I mean your dad is the Sheriff and Logan's the guy who knocked up his precious little girl."

"I guess you're right," Veronica said. "But I don't get why my parents are freaking out so much," she added.

"Because you're seventeen and pregnant and you're their only child," Lilly pointed out.

"I guess you're right," Veronica sighed.

Veronica and Lilly hung out for a few hours before she decided to go over to Logan's and tell him about the dinner with her family.

Lilly walked Veronica to her car. "Call me later with all the details," she said as Veronica got in her car.

"I will," Veronica promised. She then got in her car and headed to Logan's.

* * *

When she got to Logan's she hesitated before getting out of the car. Mrs. Navarro answered the door when Veronica finally got up the courage to knock. "Mr. Logan is out by the pool," she told Veronica as she let her into the house.

"Hi Veronica," Lynn said when she saw Veronica pass through the living room on her way outside.

"Hi Mrs. Echolls," Veronica said, stopping to talk to Logan's mom. "I hope you don't have any major plans for dinner," Veronica inquired, "my parents kind of want Logan to come over tonight so we can discuss everything."

"Actually Aaron and I are going to a cocktail party tonight," she told Veronica, "so Logan was going to have to fend for himself tonight anyway."

"Thanks," Veronica said and then turned to continue her trek outside to find Logan.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed jumping up from the lounge chair he was laying on. "I thought you were hanging out with Lilly today," Logan said.

"I was until a little while ago," she told him, "I had to leave to run an errand before I went home."

"And I was the errand you had to run?" Logan asked with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Sort of," Veronica informed him, "I came over to let you know you are wanted at my house for dinner."

"Veronica, I don't think that's a very good idea," Logan told her, "your dad wants to kill me for what happened."

"Actually," Veronica said, "my dad was the one who told me to invite you."

"He must want to make sure he doesn't have any witnesses outside of your family when he kills me," Logan said, the grin now gone from his face.

"He doesn't want to kill you Logan," Veronica insisted, "he wants to talk to us about our plans."

"I take it that you told them that you agreed to marry me," Logan said.

"Yeah," Veronica told him. "I know I said we should do it together, but I changed my mind."

"How'd they take the news?" Logan asked.

"Not well," Veronica told him, "my mom didn't think you'd stick around to help with the baby."

"Of course I want to be there for you and our baby," Logan assured her.

"That's what I told her," Veronica said. "We'll get this all straightened out at dinner," Veronica promised. "I told them if they didn't sign the consent form I'd find a way around it," she told him.

"Are you serious?" Logan asked.

"Yes," Veronica insisted, "I want to marry you before the baby's born."

"You know," Logan said, "we could probably use that as a way to get around your consent form if your parents don't sign it."

"You mean tell the judge I'm pregnant?" Veronica wondered.

"Yeah," Logan said, "I'm sure they have some law or something that would allow us to get married anyway."

"I'll check into it if they decided not to sign it," Veronica said. "I should get going," Veronica told Logan, "I told my mom I'd help fix dinner."

"I'll see you later," Logan told her.

He walked her to her car. "I love you," Logan told her as he kissed her before she got into her car.

"I love you too," Veronica said as she opened her door. She slid into her car and then drove away.

* * *

That night dinner at the Marses' house was awkward to say the least.

"So you two really think you're ready to take on the responsibilities of parenthood?" Keith asked.

"I don't think that anyone's ever ready Mr. Mars, but people do it all the time," Logan told him.

"We're going to do the best we can daddy," Veronica told him.

"I just can't believe this is happening," Lianne said.

"Well get use to it," Veronica said in a harsh tone.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Veronica," her mother told her, "it's just...you're my little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore," Veronica told her.

"You'll always be my little girl no matter how old you are," her mother told her.

"I know that Veronica told you that we want to get married," Logan said to her parents, "and I want you both to know that I intend to spend the rest of my life with your daughter."

Logan got up from the table and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a ring box and knelt next to Veronica's chair. He opened the box and pulled out the ring. He took her hand in his and looked up at her. "Veronica Mars will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," Veronica said as tears rolled down her cheeks. He slid the ring onto her finger and slowly they both stood up. She jumped into his arms and hugged him for what seemed like forever.

They parted when they heard Keith clear his throat.

"You know that we aren't happy with this situation," her father started, "but we do think that if you plan to keep the baby that you both need to work together to raise it."

"And we do want you to be happy," her mother added.

"And judging by what you just did Logan, I'd say you plan to stick around for the long haul," Keith continued, "so if you want to get married we'll sign the consent form."

"Oh daddy," Veronica screamed letting go of Logan and running over to hug her parents, "thank you."

"Before you go getting all excited I want to set some ground rules," Keith added. "No unsupervised visits until after you're married," Keith told them.

"My parents told me the same thing," Logan informed him as he and Veronica sat back down at the table.

"You will both be finishing high school one way or another," Keith told them.

"My parents feel the same way which I think was one of the main reasons they offered to let us move into the pool house after we're married," Logan told everyone.

"Really?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, they told me that this morning," Logan informed her, "they really want to be a part of the baby's life."

"I think we should start planning the wedding soon," Veronica said, "I don't want to look pregnant in our wedding photos."

"I'm sure my mom would be happy to help you plan the wedding," Logan told her, "I'm sure with her connections we could have a wedding set up in no time."

"Don't you think you're rushing this just a little bit?" Keith asked. "You two have plenty of time before the baby's born."

"We want to get married soon," Veronica told him, "especially before school starts."

"I agree with Veronica about getting married before school starts," Logan said, "it'll be a lot easier if we get settled before then. Plus it'll be easier to protect Veronica at our house if the press gets wind of what's going on, not that I think they will. But there's always a chance and I'm not willing to take a chance with Veronica's or the baby's life."

"I never even thought about that," Veronica said, her face turning pale.

"It's highly possible that something will get leaked about the wedding," Logan said, "and the press aren't dumb. They'll put two and two together and figure out why we're getting married at our age. Even if it wasn't true, I'm sure some publication would print a story about it."

"Logan's right sweetie," Keith said, "and as much as I hate the idea of the two of you getting married and moving into the Echolls pool house, it probably is safer."

"My parents are going to do everything they can to keep us out of the press," Logan told them. "They're not happy with the situation, but they'd rather us be together to deal with it than Veronica being here alone where she could be ambushed."

"Your parents are right about that," Keith said. "I won't always be home and it's a lot easier for the paparazzi to stake out our house than yours."

Veronica was just sitting there in a daze. She'd never thought about the press and having to deal with that on top of being pregnant and going back to school pregnant in the fall. They were heading into their senior year and just thinking about the press added more stress to Veronica's already stressed out system.

"Veronica are you ok?" Logan asked, noticing that Veronica had gone pale and hadn't said anything more.

"No," Veronica said, "I think I need to go lay down."

She stood up and took a few steps before collapsing.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - Lilly's totally over Logan, obviously, and just wants her best friend to be happy.

**Chapter 6**

Veronica slowly opened her eyes. The light in the room was blinding, but she noticed Logan before closing her eyes again.

"Logan," she managed to whisper out.

"Ronnie," he said squeezing her hand.

"Don't move sweetie," Keith said, "I'm gonna go get the doctor."

"Doctor?" Veronica asked, still dazed. "What happened?"

"Honey you passed out," Lianne told her, moving to take her daughter's other hand in hers.

"You got up to go lay down and collapsed," Logan told her. "You wouldn't wake up, so I insisted we bring you to the hospital."

"Oh God," she said, her eyes beginning to water. "How long have I been out?" she asked.

"A few hours," Logan told her. "I was so scared," he said and she could hear his voice breaking. She could tell he was crying.

"Did something happen to the baby?" she asked opening her tear filled eyes to look at Logan.

Just then her dad came back into the room with a doctor.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," she said. "You had us all pretty worried. I'm Dr. Johnson. I was on call when you were brought in earlier tonight."

"Is the baby ok?" Veronica asked.

"Yes," the doctor told her, "but you have go to take better care of yourself, not just for your baby's sake but your own as well. You probably passed out from the stress I was told you were felling before it happened, but the reason you were out for so long was because you haven't been getting enough nutrients."

Veronica was openly crying by that point.

The doctor moved to check her monitor and make some notes on Veronica's chart.

"If you all don't mind," she said, "I need to examine Veronica."

"Can Logan please stay?" Veronica asked through her tears.

"Sure," the doctor said, sensing that Veronica was scared and needed him to be there with her.

"We'll be back soon," Lianne said before leaning in to give Veronica a kiss on her forehead.

Logan could tell that Veronica was upset. The tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"Veronica you're going to have to calm down," the doctor said, noticing her blood pressure was starting to rise.

"I can't," Veronica managed to get out through the sobs wracking her body.

"Baby," Logan said in a loving tone, stroking her hand with his thumb, "everything is going to be ok. You and the baby are both gonna be fine. You just need to take better care of yourself."

"How can you be so calm?" Veronica asked through her tears.

"Because the doctor assured us that both of you are fine," he told her.

Logan looked up at the doctor. "Is there any way you can prove to her that the baby is really ok? I think it would help calm her down," Logan explained.

"I'll go get an ultrasound machine," she said, "I can't check her out while she's in this state. I'll be back soon."

She headed out the door and Logan moved closer to the bed. He moved the hand that wasn't holding Veronica's to caress her face.

"Thank you," Veronica said, trying at last to stop the tears.

"I knew it was the only was you'd calm down," he said.

He leaned up and kissed her. He could feel her calming down already, which was a very good thing.

"I'm so sorry," Veronica told him when he moved back.

"There's nothing to be sorry about," he said. "You were doing the best you could."

"I know," she said, "but I shouldn't have let myself get so freaked out over what you said."

"I'm sorry it freaked you out," he replied. "I don't think anything is going to happen, but you know what they say 'hope for the best, but prepare for the worst'. I'd rather you be safe at our house before anyone gets wind of the situation. I know it's scary to think about being bombarded by paparazzi, but it could happen. I mean my parents aren't exactly actors who fly under the radar."

Just then the door to the hospital room opened and the doctor wheeled in the machine.

Hearing the baby's heartbeat had caused Veronica to cry more, but also alleviated her nerves and she began to relax.

"See that right there," the doctor said pointing at the screen, "that's your baby."

"Wow," Logan said, staring at the grainy picture that had appeared on the screen.

The doctor moved to turn off the machine. She could tell from the reading on the monitor that Veronica had calmed down a great deal. Her heart rate was slowly getting back to normal and her blood pressure had dropped drastically.

She moved the machine to the side and grabbed Veronica's chart to make some notes.

"Now that you've calmed down," she said, "I want to check you out."

It only took a few minutes to check her out.

"When can I go home?" Veronica asked.

"I want to keep you here tonight," she told her, "and as long as your vitals are good tomorrow I think you'll be going home in the afternoon."

Veronica was relieved. She didn't want to be in the hospital any longer than was absolutely necessary.

"I'll go get your parents," the doctor said, "but you need to get some rest. I'll come back to check on you in a little while and I expect everyone to leave then."

"Ok," Veronica said weakly. She didn't want to be there alone. She wanted Logan to stay with her.

The doctor was getting ready to walk out of the room when Logan stopped her.

"I know you want Veronica to get some rest," he said, "but I honestly don't think that will happen if she's here all alone."

"I'm going to give her a sedative when I come back," the doctor told him, "she'll be out for the night not long after."

"Is it ok if I stay with her until she's asleep?" Logan asked hopefully.

"I suppose that would be ok," she said.

"Thanks," he said.

She left to go get Veronica's parents and they were alone again.

"Thank you," Veronica said.

"You don't have to thank me," he told her, "I could see the fear of being left alone in your eyes."

Veronica's parents came back to the room a minute or so later and the doctor wasn't far behind them.

"I'll be back in the morning," her mother promised.

Both of her parents moved to the bed to kiss her before they left.

"I'll come by during my lunch break," her father told her.

"We'll see you both tomorrow then," Logan said, letting go of Veronica's hand to go say goodbye to her parents.

"Thank you for staying with her," Lianne said pulling Logan into a hug.

"There's no place else I'd want to be," Logan said after pulling back.

"You take good care of her," Keith said pulling him in for a quick hug.

"I always will," Logan assured him.

Her parents left and the doctor moved to administer the sedative into her IV.

"It won't take too long for this to take effect," she said, "I'll be back in about fifteen minutes."

And then she moved to leave.

Logan moved to sit back beside the bed and reached for Veronica's hand again.

"I love you," he said. "I love you more than I think you even know, and I don't ever want to end up back in this hospital for this reason. You have to take better care of yourself Veronica." Tears started falling from his eyes. "I can't lose you," he choked out.

"You won't," Veronica told him.

She could feel the medication start to take effect. She struggled to keep her eyes open, but it was futile. The medicine knocked her out and Logan just sat there holding her hand until the doctor came back. He didn't want to leave but he knew there was nothing else he could do for her.

"I'll be back in the morning," Logan whispered her as he leaned in to kiss her before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - Logan is very attentive to Veronica in this story. He already considers himself a father and is overly protective of Veronica and their baby. Nichole - I like to think that the scare brought them closer together as a couple. Dani - Veronica and the baby are ok, at least for now...

**Chapter 7**

"Is Veronica ok?" Lynn asked as soon as she saw Logan.

"Yeah, she's gonna be fine," he told her.

Lynn could tell that her son wasn't ok and pulled him into a hug.

"What happened?" his dad asked.

Logan moved into the living room. They all sat down and he told them everything that had happened.

"It's my fault she's in the hospital," Logan said, hanging his head.

"It's not your fault Logan," his mom said trying to comfort him.

"Yes it is," Logan yelled, getting up from where he was sitting. "If I hadn't convinced her to have sex she wouldn't be pregnant and freaking out over what may or may not happen because of who we are!"

"Logan, you can't control how Veronica reacts to things," his mom said, moving to where he was standing. She pulled him into her arms and held him as he started to cry.

"When she collapsed my heart dropped," he said through the tears, "and when she woke up in the hospital and thought she might have lost the baby it broke my heart. When they were checking her out earlier I thought she might've had a miscarriage. I know her being pregnant right now isn't exactly what you wanted for me, but the thought of her losing the baby made my insides tighten. I didn't want it to be true. I was so relieved when her doctor said that she was still pregnant. I'm sure her parents thought I was nuts when I smiled at that."

"Sweetie, as much as we wish this wasn't happening," Lynn said, "none of us want Veronica to have a miscarriage."

"Logan why don't you come sit down," his dad said from his spot on the sofa.

Lynn released him from her arms and he moved to sit down.

"Son, I know how you feel," Aaron said, "when your mom was pregnant with you we had a scare. We were at a movie premiere and she passed out. So believe me when I say we know what you went through tonight."

Logan looked up at his dad and then over to his mom. She was crying now.

"It's true sweetie," she said, moving to sit on the other side of him, "I know what Veronica went through tonight and I don't wish that on ANYONE."

"I know we said no more unsupervised visits until you two are married," his dad said, "but under the circumstances I think we might need to rethink things. I think it might be best if Veronica moves in sooner so that she won't be stressed out."

"We can worry about the two of you getting married after Veronica gets settled," his mom said.

Logan couldn't believe what his parents were saying. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," his dad said, "I can't even imagine how you would've felt if you hadn't been there when she collapsed. I know you want to be there for her and the baby and the only way that'll happen is if she moves into the pool house."

"I'm not sure her parents are gonna go along with it," Logan said, not wanting to get his hopes up.

"We'll talk to Keith and Lianne about it tomorrow," Lynn assured him.

"Thanks," Logan said looking at his mom and then at his dad. "I'm gonna go get some sleep," he said getting up from the sofa, "I'm going back to the hospital first thing in the morning."

"Night son," Aaron said as Logan headed out the room.

"Sweetie," Lynn said getting his attention, "give Veronica a hug for me tomorrow."

"Will do," he said and then left to go to his room.

* * *

"Hey," Logan said when he entered Veronica's room and saw that she was awake. Visiting hours had just started and Logan made sure he was there when they did. "I brought us some breakfast," Logan said moving to put the McDonald's bag and cup holder he had in his hands on the tray by Veronica's bed.

"I hope you got a lot of stuff because I'm starving," she told him. A nurse had brought her some oatmeal when she woke up, but it was disgusting and Veronica barely ate any of it.

"I got more than enough," Logan said, "I thought your parents would be here, or at least your mom." He moved to start emptying the bag, but stopped. He grabbed one of the large cups of orange juice he'd gotten and handed it to Veronica. "Drink up," he instructed. Logan was going to make sure Veronica started taking better care of herself and that started now.

Logan moved the tray over the bed. "So," he said, "what do you want to eat this morning?" He'd gotten a couple of the breakfast plates with everything on them, a few sausage biscuits, a few egg McMuffins, two bacon, egg and cheese bagels and more than enough hash browns.

"Are you feeding an army?" Veronica asked as she eyed the spread.

"Well, I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for and I wanted to surprise you," he said.

"I think I'll take one of those breakfast plates," she said.

He pushed one of them in front of her and handed her a fork. He sat down on the edge of her bed and opened one of the egg McMuffins while she started in on her plate of food. They were still eating in relative silence when Veronica's mom got there.

"Hi mom," Veronica said in between bites.

"Hi sweetie," Lianne said moving to give Veronica a kiss on the forehead.

"Hi Mrs. Mars," Logan said after swallowing the last bit of his sandwich. "Feel free to help yourself to some breakfast."

"This was very thoughtful of you Logan," her mom replied. She took one of the sausage biscuits and sat down in the chair next to Veronica's bed on the opposite side from Logan.

"Your dad said he'd come check on you during his lunch break," she told Veronica. "He had to get to the station otherwise he'd be here right now."

"It's fine," Veronica said. "I'm actually hoping my doctor will release me soon. The nurse who checked on me when I woke up had her paged. I've just been waiting for her to get here."

"Mrs. Mars," Logan said getting her attention, "I know you probably want to take Veronica home after she's released, but I was kind of hoping you'd let me take her back to my house."

"Logan," Lianne said, "I know you want to be there for Veronica but I think she'd be better off at home in her own bed."

"Mom," Veronica said after putting down her fork, "he kind of has a right to want to be with me. I mean I am carrying our baby."

"Mrs. Mars," Logan said to get her attention again, "I talked to my parents about what happened when I got home last night. They were very sympathetic because they went through something similar when my mom was pregnant with me. They could tell how worried I was about Veronica. My mom said she was going to get in touch with you and Veronica's dad to talk about something but I don't want to wait."

Logan hesitated and both Veronica and her mom sat there looking at him, waiting for him to go on.

"They think it might be better if Veronica moves in sooner than we'd discussed," Logan said. "I think it'll be less stressful for her and it'll give me the opportunity to be there for her every step of this pregnancy."

Veronica started crying when Logan finished and Lianne just sat there in shock. She wasn't ready to have her baby move out, but Logan did have a valid reason for wanting Veronica to live with him.

"I'm not sure that Veronica's father is going to be happy about this," Lianne said, "but when it comes to our daughter's safety, there's nothing we wouldn't do to protect her."

"If Veronica's released after her doctor checks her out," Logan said, "I really would like to take her back to my house. I was thinking that maybe you follow us over and see if Mr. Mars could come over for lunch. I'd really like all of us to talk about everything that's going on right now."

"Please mom," Veronica said, her eyes pleading with her mother to say yes.

"Fine, if the doctor releases you," Lianne said, "Logan can take you home with him. But I will be following you to his house and we will all be having a talk this afternoon."

Veronica's doctor came in a few minutes later and Lianne excused herself to go call Keith. Lianne returned a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Mars," the doctor said when she entered the room, "I was just telling Veronica that since everything looks ok I see no reason to keep her here any longer. I'm going to have her release papers filled out and I'll be back soon for you to sign them."

"So everything's ok with the baby?" Lianne asked before the doctor left.

"Yes, everything's fine with both your daughter and her baby," the doctor said and then left the room.

"I'm so glad you're ok," Lianne said, moving to hug Veronica. She moved back and looked at her daughter and then Logan. "I know how scared both of you were last night," she said, "I could see it in your eyes. I'm just thankful that everything's ok."

"You have no idea how freaked out I was," Veronica told her. "I thought our baby was dead."

"But the baby's just fine," Logan said, "and you're not gonna stress out about that any more."

"No more stressing about the baby," she replied, "at least not until I get closer to the due date. Then I'm allowed to freak out."

"You know, if you can't handle the stress of going to school and being pregnant your doctor might put you on bed rest," her mom said, "which might not be a bad thing."

"I'm not gonna miss out on school just because I'm pregnant," Veronica said, "I just won't be able to do extracurricular activities. Lilly'll be upset that I have to quit pep squad."

"I'm sure she'll understand," Logan said, even though he'd miss seeing her in the uniform.

Just then Dr. Johnson came back in with Veronica's release forms. Lianne signed them and handed them back.

"A nurse will be here in a few minutes to wheel Veronica out. Take care of yourself Veronica," the doctor said, "I don't want to see you back here until it's time for your baby to be delivered."

"I'll try my hardest to make sure I don't have to be admitted again until then," Veronica told him.

After he left Logan leaned over and kissed Veronica on her forehead. "I'm gonna go pull my car around to the front of the hospital," Logan told her and then left the room.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go to Logan's instead of going home?" Lianne asked, as Veronica moved to get out of the bed.

"I'm sure," she said, moving to get her clothes from the plastic bag they were put in when she was admitted.

Veronica had finished getting dressed and had just placed the hospital gown on the bed when the nurse got there.

"I have your copy of the release papers," the nurse said as she moved the wheelchair into the room.

"I'll take those," Lianne said.

The nurse handed them to her and then braced the wheelchair as Veronica sat down.

"Do you have all your personal belongings?" the nurse asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said, "all I had are the clothes I put back on just now."

"I have your purse and your overnight bag in my car," Lianne told her.

"Thanks, I really want to change when I get to Logan's," she explained. "I was willing to wear one of his old t-shirts if necessary."

The nurse turned the wheelchair and they headed out of the room and towards the front of the hospital. When they reached the doors Veronica got out of the wheelchair and thanked the nurse before heading outside to get in Logan's car. She could't wait to get away from the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Nichole - Yeah, not a lot of people write Aaron the way I am for this story. JeniLyn2000 - Nope, Aaron's not abusive in this story. I wanted him to be different. I wanted both Logan and Veronica to have supportive parents this time. It'll be a little longer until they're living together in the pool house. Dani - Yep, she's out and they're moving forward now.

**Chapter 8**

When Logan drove up to his house he saw that Veronica's dad was already there.

"You ready for this?" Logan asked.

"I'm ready for anything as long as I have you by my side," she told him.

Lianne pulled into the drive while they were still in Logan's SUV. Logan had leaned over to kiss Veronica and it had started to intensify. Lianne knocked on the driver's window to let them know it was time to go inside for their talk.

"Here are your bags sweetie," Lianne said, moving to hand them to Veronica.

"I'll carry those for you," Logan said, taking the bags from Veronica's mom.

"Logan I'm fine. I can carry my purse and overnight bag," Veronica insisted, trying to take them from him.

"I know you can," he said, "but I'm trying to be chivalrous here."

Veronica smiled and stopped reaching for the bags. It was nice to have Logan doing those little things to make her life easier. She wondered how long it would last, but planned to take advantage of it, at least until the pregnancy was over.

They all walked to into the living room and found Logan's parents and Veronica's dad waiting for them. Keith got up and walked over to Veronica to hug her. "You had all of us really worried last night honey," her dad said.

"I know," Veronica said. "I let everything Logan said get to me. I'm just happy that the baby is ok."

"All of us are glad that the baby is ok," Lynn said from where she was sitting on the sofa with Aaron.

"Why don't we all sit down," Keith said as they all moved into the living room. "I've been talking to your parents Logan and they told me what they discussed with you last night."

"Mr. Mars I know you aren't happy about the situation," Logan said as he and Veronica sat down on the loveseat, "but I really do want to be there for Veronica. If I could I would marry her right now."

"I honestly believe you would Logan," Keith said, "and I really don't want Veronica to be stressed out and end up back in the hospital. So Lianne and I are going to let Veronica move into the pool house, _but_ you two are not going to be living together until after you get married."

"Daddy," Veronica said, quietly to get his attention.

"I mean it Veronica," he said. "Lynn and Aaron agree with me and your mother. You two can both live here, but you will not be living in the pool house together until after you get married."

"I wasn't going to argue with you," Veronica said as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I was going to thank you and mom. I know it can't be easy to let your little girl go, but I'll be in good hands."

Logan pulled her closer to him and held her while she cried.

"We're going to have the pool house redecorated," Lynn said, "so until that gets done Veronica can stay in one of the guest rooms."

"Can I just say something?" Logan asked.

"Sure sweetie," Lynn told him.

"You all know that Veronica and I have had sex," he said, "and you know we're getting married. So, why do we have to be apart? It's not like we can't find a way to be together. I mean we obviously have before or Veronica wouldn't be pregnant right now."

"Logan!" Lynn exclaimed.

"What? I'm just being honest," he replied.

"Son, I really don't think that's something any of us want to discuss," Aaron said.

"I know it's not," Logan said, "but avoiding it isn't going to do any good. Veronica and I have sex. I know it's not something parents want to talk about, but it happens. And you can tell us not to do it, but it doesn't mean we'll listen. We love each other and want to be together and if you all can't handle it, oh well."

Veronica was still crying. She couldn't believe Logan had just said that to their parents.

"Come on," Logan said reaching out to help Veronica off the loveseat after he got up.

"Logan sit back down," Aaron said, "the two of you leaving isn't going to do any good. Just sit back down so we can all talk about this."

"Logan's right," Veronica said, trying to finally stop her tears, "but us wanting to be together isn't just about having sex. We just want to be with each other. I want to be able to fall asleep in his arms, feeling safe and loved. And unless you plan on locking us in our rooms to keep us apart we're going to end up in one bed together every night."

"Veronica," her dad said, "I think we should go home and talk about this."

"No," Veronica said standing up. She picked up her bags and headed towards the stairs with Logan right behind her.

"Well," Lianne said sadly, "that went over well."

* * *

"I can't believe they had the nerve to tell us we can live together but can't sleep in the same bed," Veronica said as she dropped her bag on Logan's bed. She opened it up and pulled out a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt her mom had packed along with a clean pair of underwear. She placed the clothes on the bed and started stripping, not even thinking about Logan being in the room staring at her.

Pretty soon she was standing there naked. She had just reached for the clean underwear when Logan walked up behind her and turned her to face him. He pulled her into his body and leaned down to kiss her.

"Logan," Veronica moaned in between kisses. "We should't be doing this."

"Why not?" Logan asked. "They're well aware that we have an active sex life."

"I know," she replied, "but I don't think having sex while our parents are downstairs discussing our future is the smartest thing."

"Stop thinking so much," Logan said stroking the side of her face, "and just give in to your feelings. I know you want me, maybe even more than I want you because of your hormones."

"I do want you," she said, still unsure that they should go any further.

"Then just give in," Logan said tossing her bag and clean clothes to the floor before picking Veronica up and laying her on his bed.

He kissed her passionately and then slowly trailed kisses down her cheek to her throat. He sucked on her pulse point and could tell she was caving. The moans coming from her mouth let him know that she didn't want him to stop.

Soon she was pulling at his clothes. He let her pull his shirt over his head before moving his kisses down her neck. He reached the valley of her breasts and moved back to look at her.

"Are your boobs bigger?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, "I guess they might be."

Logan leaned back in and kissed her on the lips. "I think I'm gonna enjoy this pregnancy," he said, "especially if they get bigger." He kissed down her body, not bothering to make any stops on his way to her center. The moment his tongue touched her clit she moaned in ecstasy and her body jolted at the intensity of the feeling.

It didn't take much for her to start cumming. She was moaning out his name over and over. When he was sure she was coming down from her high he kissed his way back up her body. After only a few moments he rolled so that he was on his back and Veronica was straddling him.

She took the hint and kissed down his body, moving to unbutton his jeans. He raised his hips and pushed his jeans and boxers to his ankle. Veronica moved down the bed and pulled them off tossing them on the floor. She moved back on the bed and reached for Logan's erection. She gripped him in her right hand, slowly moving it up and down while her tongue swirled around the head licking up the pre-cum seeping from the tip.

Veronica wasn't down there very long before Logan was pulling on her hair and telling her to stop. She moved back up his body and positioned him at her entrance. She slowly eased the tip of him inside her. Logan could see that she was teasing him and he thrust up into her to show her that he wasn't in the mood for that this time.

Veronica looked into his eyes and saw the passion burning in his eyes for her. She started moving up and down with Logan's hands on her waist for support. A few minutes into her movements Logan moved to sit up. He pulled Veronica to his chest and rocked with her. He was on the verge of an orgasm not long after the change in position. Veronica had already cum while he was still on his back and was on the verge of cumming again as he continued to thrust shallowly inside of her.

"I'm cumming," Veronica moaned out. A few thrusts later Logan came. He pulled Veronica as close as possible and kissed her with all the passion he felt inside at that moment.

They were so wrapped up in each other physically and emotionally that they didn't hear the door to the bedroom opening.

"Oh my god," Lynn said when she saw the two of them.

Logan and Veronica looked over just as she slammed the door shut.

"Shit," Logan said.

Veronica moved off of him and the bed. She leaned down and picked up her clothes before going into his bathroom to get dressed. Logan grabbed a pair of boxer-briefs from his dresser and slipped them on before moving to grab his jeans and shirt off the floor. He was getting dressed in his bedroom when Veronica came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"I can't believe your mom just caught us doing that," Veronica said.

"I can't believe she didn't have the decency to knock before she opened the door," Logan responded. "At least now she knows I was serious about us finding a way to be together. I'm guessing she didn't think we'd have sex with her, my dad and your parents just downstairs."

"I wonder if she's telling my parents," Veronica said, in a worried tone.

"Does it really matter?" Logan asked, moving to pull her in his arms after he finished dressing. "I mean we're getting married soon. And we have had sex before and your parents know about it."

"I know," she said, "but it's one thing for them to know about it. It's completely different for them to be told by your mom that we were up here doing it while they were all talking about our futures."

"It'll be ok," Logan assured her. "Hell, we don't even know if my mom told them what she saw."

"I think we should go back downstairs and find out," Veronica said and headed toward the door.

* * *

Logan and Veronica went back to the living room but none of their parents were in there.

"Everyone else is outside," Lynn said, startling them. "We decided to sit outside and have coffee. I went upstairs to get the two of you so we could talk about the wedding."

"I'm really sorry about what you walked in on Mrs. Echolls," Veronica said.

"I can't believe the two of you were up there having sex," Lynn said in a disapproving tone. "No parent wants to ever see their child doing that. I know you two have had sex, but seriously Logan doing that while all of us were in the living room was irresponsible."

"I'm not going to apologize for what we did," Logan said, "you're probably right that we shouldn't have done that with all of you down here. But we're teenagers and I want Veronica all the time and sometimes it's hard to fight off the urges we have."

"Well, you need to learn," Lynn told him. "I won't tell your dad or Veronica's parents what I walked in on, but I don't want to ever worry about it happening again."

"You could've knocked before you opened the door," Logan pointed out.

"I did," Lynn said, "but apparently the two of you didn't hear me."

"I guess I should've locked the door," Logan replied.

"Let's just drop the subject," Lynn said, "and go outside so we can start planning your wedding."

"I'm all for that," Veronica said.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Dani - I thought it was time to bring some fun into this story :)

**Chapter 9**

Lynn had thrown the wedding together fast with all of her connections. She also had the pool house finished. Veronica had already moved in and Lynn knew Logan had been spending the night out there despite what they'd all discussed.

It was the night before the wedding and Veronica was spending it with Lilly. They were hanging out in the presidential suite at the Neptune Grand. Logan had Duncan, Dick, Cassidy, Luke, and Casey to keep him company for the night.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Lilly said looking over at her best friend.

"It's pretty surreal," Veronica said, "but everyone agreed it would be better for us to get married before school starts."

"Are you nervous?" Lilly asked as she continued to paint her toenails.

"Not really," Veronica told her, "I mean Logan and I have pretty much been living together. The only thing that'll be different is there will be a marriage certificate."

"Has the pregnancy sickness gotten any better?" Lilly asked.

"A little," Veronica replied, "I think Logan's frustrated since I've been too sick to do anything sexual."

"At least his parents didn't have to worry about walking in on the two of you having sex," Lilly said. "I mean you were sleeping in a guest room right next to Logan's."

"Logan's mom actually walked into on us right after we'd finished one afternoon," Veronica told her, "before I started getting sick. It was the day I first started staying there."

"You never told me about that!" Lilly declared. "I want details."

"Logan got pissed off that we couldn't sleep in the same room when I moved in," Veronica explained. "He told our parents that we'd find a way to have sex because we obviously had in the past or I wouldn't be pregnant. He stormed out of the living room and I followed him. One thing led to another and we had sex. His mom walked in and we were sitting in the middle of the bed naked, with me in Logan's lap. It was a nightmare."

"Damn," Lilly said, "I'm guessing she didn't say anything to your parents since you moved in that day."

"She didn't," Veronica told her. "She wanted to drop the subject because Logan told her he wasn't going to apologize for being a teenager with raging hormones who wants to have sex."

"He did not tell his mom that!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Maybe not in those exact words," Veronica said, "but that was pretty much the gist of it."

"Ok, moving on," Lilly stated. "Do you think Logan'll be nervous tomorrow?"

"I doubt it," Veronica remarked, "he's too laid back to be nervous about getting married."

"I bet he cries when he sees you in that drop-dead gorgeous dress," Lilly asserted.

"You really think so?" Veronica asked.

"If he loves you as much as I think he does," Lilly said, "the boy's gonna shed a few tears."

They were quiet for a few minutes until Veronica brought up the guys.

"What do you think they're doing right now?" Veronica asked, hoping that Logan would not be completely hungover for their wedding the next night.

"They're probably getting drunk and playing video games," Lilly said.

"If Logan is hungover tomorrow night my dad is going to kill him," Veronica said seriously. She wouldn't put it past her father to call off the wedding if Logan appeared hungover.

"He'll be fine," Lilly said. "Logan knows how to handle a hangover."

* * *

"Tell me again why we aren't out at a strip club in LA," Dick said, moving to sit on the sofa in the Echolls' pool house.

"Because I really don't think Veronica's dad would be too thrilled if I showed up late to the wedding because we all overslept in LA," Logan told him. "And I'm not willing to fuck up just so you can get laid by a drunk college girl."

Duncan laughed at that. Of course Dick had wanted to go to LA, especially after his suggestion of a trip to Tijuana had been shot down. Logan's mom refused to let him go to Mexico with his friends right before the wedding. Logan wasn't about to argue with his mom, especially since she'd thrown their wedding together so fast.

"Dude you're no fun," Dick lamented. "You wouldn't even let me hire a stripper for tonight! Isn't that like a ritual for a bachelor party?"

"I'm sure my parents would've been thrilled to open their front door to a stripper," Logan deadpanned.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Cassidy asked. He liked Veronica and was surprised when he overheard Logan telling Dick that he was getting married.

"Not really," Logan said, "I mean Veronica and I have kind of been living like a married couple since she moved into the pool house. All we're adding tomorrow is a piece of paper."

"I still can't believe her dad is letting the two of you get married," Duncan said. "How'd you manage to convince him?"

Logan wasn't sure he should tell them the reason they were getting married. He'd assumed that they'd kind of figured out. It's not like the Sheriff would let his little girl get married before she was out of high school just because she was in love.

He also wasn't sure he wanted to have that conversation with Duncan. He hadn't taken the news as well as their other friends. Logan figured it was because he wasn't completely over his breakup with Veronica the previous year, which seemed stupid since Duncan was now dating Meg.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you all this," Logan said, "but I'm trusting you to not repeat it to anyone else."

Logan stopped and waited for all his friends to promise to keep what he told them between their little group.

"Veronica's pregnant," Logan said.

"Whoa," Luke said, "when did that happen?"

"Some time around the end of the school year," Logan told him. "Our best guess is after Shelly's party."

"I didn't even know you two were together back then," Duncan said with a sad look on his face.

"We weren't flaunting it," Logan told him. "We decided to keep it a secret for a while. I kind of figured everyone would catch on when I started bringing Veronica to parties."

"I kind of wondered why the two of you were always together," Casey said.

"Veronica really doesn't want a lot of people to know," Logan said. "She actually ended up in the hospital when she started freaking out about the news getting out. I told her if the press got wind of it we'd probably be hounded."

"Wow," Luke said. "Is Veronica ok now?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's trying to not be stressed out," Logan told him, "which is why she was more than happy to let my mom plan the wedding. I think the only thing Veronica did was go dress shopping with Lilly, my mom and her mom in LA."

"Your mom is awesome at putting together parties," Casey said. "I'm sure your wedding will be even better than the parties she's planned in the past."

"Yeah, well she worked with a wedding planner who took care of most of the stuff," Logan explained. "She just made all the final decisions about everything from food to flowers."

"Dude, let's start playing poker," Dick said. "We can talk about you becoming a daddy later."

"I bet it's weird to know you're gonna be a dad before you graduate from high school," Cassidy said moving to take a seat at the table farthest from his brother.

"It is," Logan said as he moved to pull his wallet out of his back pocket, "but our parents are going to help out so Veronica and I can graduate with everyone else."

"Sucks that you won't be able to spend your senior year partying," Casey remarked.

Logan hand't really thought about that. He was focused on the present and figured he and Veronica would still be able to celebrate in the spring. It just wouldn't be the way he'd imagined it.

* * *

"Meg and Mac should be here soon," Veronica told Lilly as they lounged around the living room of the suite.

They'd gone to dinner at the restaurant in the hotel and had just gotten back to their room.

"I hope they remembered their dresses for the wedding," Veronica said.

Just then there was a knock on the door to the suite. Lilly got up to answer it since Veronica was the bride and Lilly was the maid-of-honor.

"Welcome to the tamest bachelorette party ever!" Lilly said as she swung the door open to let Meg and Mac into the suite.

Meg laughed at that. They'd talked about going out and doing something, but Veronica didn't want to go out in her condition. It would be bad enough having to tell her friends she was pregnant. She didn't want to add being sick in public the night before her wedding to that.

The two girls entered the room followed by a bellman. Meg had a box from a local bakery in her hands and moved to put it on the coffee table.

"What did you bring?" Veronica asked, her eyes lighting up at the sight of the box.

"I know you've been craving chocolate lately," Meg said, "so I picked up a chocolate cake this afternoon."

The bellman unloaded their bags and brought them into the second bedroom. Meg tipped him and he left.

"So," Mac said after she and Meg returned to the living room from their room, "what are we doing first."

"Well," Veronica said, "I actually have a phone call I need to make."

She got up from the sofa and went to the master bedroom she was sharing with Lilly for the night.

"Tell Logan we all said hi," Lilly yelled out after Veronica closed the door.

"I don't understand why she needs to call him," Lilly said, "they just saw each other a few hours ago."

"Aww I think it's cute that she wanted to talk to him before it got too late," Meg said. "You know the guys are probably over there getting drunk right now. Logan probably wouldn't answer his phone later tonight."

* * *

"Hey baby," Logan said as he answered the phone. All the guys groaned at the interruption of their game.

"What was that?" Veronica asked, hearing the noise in the background.

"Just the rest of the guys being jealous that I'm marrying the most beautiful woman in the world tomorrow and they're not," Logan told her getting up from the poker table to go outside for some privacy.

Veronica started crying. "You can't say things like that to me right now," Veronica told him. "You know my hormones are all over the place."

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "I wish we were together right now so I could pull you into my arms and hold you."

Veronica sniffled at that.

"I'm gonna miss having you in my arms tonight," Logan told her.

"I'm gonna miss that too," she responded.

"What are you up to right now?" Logan asked.

"Nothing yet. Meg and Mac just got here," Veronica explained. "Oh, and Lilly said to tell you they all said hi."

"Don't do anything too crazy in that suite tonight," Logan said, smiling even though Veronica couldn't see it. He was imagining all the things they'd do, only in his mind they were doing naughty things.

"We won't. At least I'm over the morning sickness, or at least it seems like I am," she told him.

"I'm glad," Logan said. "I've hated seeing you rush to the bathroom so much lately. I'm sure it hasn't been easy on you."

"What are you and the guys doing tonight?" Veronica asked, changing the subject.

"Playing poker and drinking some beer," Logan told her.

"No strippers, right?" Veronica asked.

"None that I'm aware of," Logan told her. "I made it clear to them that you would be very upset if they hired a stripper for tonight."

"I hope for your sake they listened," Veronica told him.

"I love you," he said, "but I really should get back to the game."

"I love you too," she replied. "Have fun and win big tonight."

They said goodbye and headed back to their respective parties.

* * *

A few hours later there was a knock on the door to the pool house.

"Must be the pizzas," Logan said, moving to get up to answer the door.

"Are you Logan Echolls?" the woman dressed in a sheriff's uniform asked him.

"Umm yes," Logan said, wondering if Veronica's dad had sent over one of the female deputies to check on their party.

She pushed past him and moved into the pool house. She glanced around the pool house and saw the rest of the guys sitting at the poker table.

"You know, underage drinking is against the law," she said, turning to look at Logan, "and since this is your party, I'm gonna have to take you in."

She moved towards Logan and pulled out a set of handcuffs.

"Turn around and place your hands behind your back," she told Logan.

"Veronica's dad is going to kill me," Logan said as the woman started pushing him. But instead of pushing him out the door she pushed him towards the sofa in the living room of the pool house.

"Veronica said you'd say that," the woman said as she pushed Logan down. "She also said you could look, but not touch," she continued, "hence the handcuffs."

She left Logan sitting there and moved to the door. She came back in a few moments later with a CD player in her hand. She placed it on the coffee table and turned it on.

As soon as the music started and the woman started stripping the rest of the guys made their way to the living room to join Logan.

"Dude, I can't believe Ronnie is the one who sent a stripper"! Dick shouted, moving to sit next to Logan on the sofa. "I'm so gonna have to thank her for this tomorrow!"

The stripper moved to grind her ass against Logan. "She said you couldn't touch me," the woman said, "but she never said anything about me not touching you."

The woman moved away and continued to strip and shake her heavenly body. If Logan wasn't getting married to the mother of his unborn child the next day, and he was a lot drunker, he might have ended up sleeping with the brunette who was now completely naked.

She gave Logan a lap dance, which aroused him. He closed his eyes and tried to will the erection that was forming away, but it wasn't working.

She had finished her routine and moved to pick up her clothes to get dressed.

"Umm how about uncuffing me now?" Logan asked. He was more than ready to be out of those cuffs and away from everyone in the room.

She moved to the bag she had by the door and retrieved the key to the handcuffs. She moved back to where Logan was sitting and leaned her naked form against him to reached behind him to uncuff him. Her breasts were in his face and he couldn't help groaning at the sensation she was causing.

As soon as she'd released him from the cuffs he bolted from the sofa. He rushed to the poker table, grabbed his phone and left the pool house. There was a certain blonde he needed to call and he didn't want to be around the guys for that phone call. He headed into the main house and up to his bedroom to have privacy to make his call.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - Phone sex? Hmmm... KatieDean0343 - I like to throw a little twist in every once in a while! It'll definitely be an interesting interaction between Logan and Veronica. And yes, his friends had a great night. Nichole - If Veronica wasn't pregnant in this story, I might have thought about her being the stripper. The wedding is coming up very soon :)

**Chapter 10**

"Do you have any idea what your little surprise did to me?" Logan asked as soon as Veronica answered her phone.

"I thought you'd like it," Veronica told him, grinning.

"I did," Logan groaned out, "maybe a little too much, which is why I'm calling you right now. Is there any chance you could get away from Lilly, Meg and Mac for a little while?"

"I don't think Lilly is gonna let me go anywhere," Veronica told him. "Besides it's bad luck for you to see me tonight."

"It's not that late," Logan protested, "and it's not like I'd see you in your wedding dress."

"Logan," Veronica sighed, "it's not that I don't want to see you tonight because I do, but I don't think it's gonna happen."

"I'm sure if you explained why I need to see you to Lilly she'd be more than happy to let you slip away for an hour," Logan said. "I mean you did send a stripper to my bachelor party, who proceeded to handcuff me, strip naked and grind herself against me. I'd have to be dead to not get aroused by that and I think it's only fair that you sneak away to help me relieve the raging hard-on I now have."

"Wow," Veronica said surprised by what Logan just told her, "I didn't think she'd end up completely naked and I told her no touching."

"No, you told her I couldn't touch her," Logan explained, "she told me you didn't say anything about her touching me. And since she handcuffed my hands behind my back there wasn't much I could do to stop her from moving her naked ass against my nether region."

"Ok, now I do feel bad," Veronica said frowning. "I only sent her because I talked to her and thought she'd be a nice surprise for the night. Where do you want me to meet you? I obviously can't come back to the house."

"I'll text you when I get to the hotel," Logan told her. "I have a suite for tomorrow so the guys and I can get dressed at the hotel. I had to book it for two nights, so I'll just check-in and send you the room number."

"Sounds good to me," Veronica said. "It's not the honeymoon suite, right?"

"No, I already checked us in for that this afternoon," Logan said. "I have to go up there tomorrow and set up something special for you."

"Logan you don't have to do anything special for me," Veronica told him.

"Of course I do," Logan insisted."I'm not the pregnant one in this relationship. I've got to do something special for my bride on our wedding night."

"Fine," Veronica relented. "I'll go talk to Lilly about getting away," Veronica said. "I guess I have to tell her about the stripper now."

* * *

"You what?!" Lilly shrieked. "Are you out of your mind? You don't send a stripper to your soon-to-be husband's bachelor party! Especially not after you told all of his friends not to hire one for the night."

"I told them that because I figured if there was going to be a stripper, I should at least be able to pick her out," Veronica defended. "I didn't know she'd strip completely. And from what Logan told me she probably would've tried to fuck him on our sofa if I hadn't been the one to hire her."

"I can't believe you sent a stripper either," Meg said.

"I bet Dick tries to sleep with her," Mac added.

"I know all of you are going to try and stop me," Veronica said, "but Logan's checking into the other hotel suite he reserved tonight and I'm going to meet him."

"After what you just told us I'm more than happy to let you go," Lilly said, smiling at her. "You cannot let a guy get all worked up and leave him to deal with it on his own. You're the one who got him aroused, even if you weren't actually there. It's only fair that you go help him out."

"I'm glad you see it that way," Veronica said, "because if I don't go meet Logan he'd probably come up here to get me."

"I guess it's a good thing you're feeling better," Lilly said offhandedly.

"You weren't feeling well?" Meg asked.

Veronica wished Lilly hadn't brought up her morning (really all day) sickness. No one knew she was pregnant except her parents, Logan's parents and Lilly. Logan hadn't told anyone. He didn't know how Duncan, his best friend, would take the news and he wasn't about to tell Dick because he'd spread the news faster than a wildfire.

"Yeah, I haven't been feeling well a lot lately," Veronica told her.

"You should go to a doctor," Meg said. "If you've been sick for a while it probably isn't going to go away on its own."

"You're actually right about that," Veronica said, deciding to tell her and Mac about the pregnancy. "I'm hoping the sickness goes away completely in about a month, but I've heard of women being sick throughout their entire pregnancy."

Meg and Mac looked at her in shock.

"You're pregnant?" Meg asked.

"Yep, Logan knocked me up," she explained, "hence the rushed wedding before school starts. I kind of thought people would've figured it out already."

"I kind of suspected it," Mac told her, "but I figured if you wanted to tell us you would. I didn't want to pry."

"It's not really something I want to talk about," Veronica said. "I never thought I'd be pregnant for my senior year of high school. To say my parents were disappointed and shocked when Logan and I told them would be an understatement."

"I'm kind of surprised your dad didn't find a way to put him in jail," Lilly said.

"What would he arrest him for?" Veronica asked.

"Technically he could've arrested Logan for statutory rape," Lilly told her, "Logan is eighteen but you're not."

"I think my dad knew if he did that I'd never speak to him again," Veronica stated. "Plus he knows I love Logan. And I don't think he'd want to put me through the emotional stress of Logan being in jail and having to go to court."

Things were quiet for a minute and then Veronica's phone went off, indicating she had a text message. She picked up the phone and read the message.

"I'll see you later," Veronica said before making her way to the door.

"Don't stay out too late," Lilly told her. "You need your beauty sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow before the wedding!"

* * *

"Hey beautiful," Logan said after he opened the door to the suite he was in.

"Hi," Veronica replied, smiling shyly at him.

Logan reached for her and pulled her into him. He moved to turn them towards the living room and kicked the door closed with his right foot. He maneuvered them towards the bedroom, never taking his lips away from Veronica's.

Once they were inside the bedroom Logan finally pulled back from the kiss.

"I still cannot believe you sent a stripper to my bachelor party," he said, holding her face in his hands and looking into her eyes.

"At least I know you enjoyed it," she said smiling at him, "or you and I wouldn't be here in this hotel suite right now."

"I'd rather have you strip for me," Logan said in a low sexy voice, "in the privacy of this bedroom."

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed, slapping him on the arm.

"What? You're the only woman I want to see naked," Logan said. "You're the only woman I want to be with for the rest of my life."

He leaned back in to kiss her and slowly moved her towards the bed. He moved his hands from her face and down her back. He grabbed her ass and lifted her off the ground. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

He backed up to the bed and sat down on the edge with Veronica straddling his lap. She moved her hips against him once they were settled and Logan groaned at the sensation she was causing.

Logan pulled back from the kissing a few minutes later.

"Does this mean you're finally feeling better?" Logan asked.

"Right now I am," she said leaning in to kiss him again.

"I hope you're not sick tomorrow night either," Logan said after breaking from the kiss again.

They resumed kissing and Logan moved to scoot up the bed taking Veronica with him. She started kissing her way down his neck while maneuvering her hands in between their bodies to unbuckle his belt. She could feel how hard he was beneath her and didn't really want to waste the short amount of time she'd have with him tonight.

She popped the button on his jeans and eased the zipper down. He lifted his hips and helped her push his jeans and boxer-briefs down his legs. As soon as he'd freed himself she took him in her hand and started slowly pumping her right hand up and down his shaft.

Logan was laying on a pillow and had closed his eyes the moment her hand had wrapped around him. He got lost in the sensation, moaning and groaning as she continued moving her hand.

He felt her move and opened his eyes. She was moving down the bed and a few seconds later her tongue was slipping out from between her pink lips. She slowly licked the head of his penis, lapping up the pre-cum that was seeping out. She licked up his shaft once before enclosing the head in her mouth. She sucked him and pumped her hand at the base of his shaft.

The feeling of what Veronica was currently doing had him moaning out her name. He nearly jumped off the bed when he felt her teeth gently bite his tip. She looked up at him and smirked, still holding him in her hand.

She went back to stroking and sucking him and soon he was reaching for her hair and telling her to stop.

"Why?" she asked after removing her mouth.

"Because if you keep going I'm gonna cum," he told her, "and I'd much rather be inside a different part of you when that happens."

He pulled her up the bed and pushed her onto her back. He leaned over her and kissed her once before moving to kick his jeans and boxer-briefs off completely. He sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head before leaning in to kiss her again.

Veronica was wearing a dress and as Logan kissed his way from her mouth to her neck his hands moved up her thighs under her dress. He reached the cotton underwear that she was wearing and moved it aside so he could have access to her clit. His finger slipped in between her folds and swiped from the bottom up to her clit.

She moaned loudly the moment his finger touched her clit. It had been a while since she felt like doing anything sexual, so to say her clit had been neglected for a while would be accurate. She nearly came the second he touched her. She was so sensitive and she wasn't sure if it was from their lack of sexual contact or the pregnancy, either way she was practically on the edge already.

"Oh my God," she moaned out as he continued to rub her clit.

He stopped sucking on her neck and began to move down her body. He pulled his finger from her and reached under her dress with both hands to pull down her underwear. He looked back up at her after he tossed them over his shoulder to the floor.

He moved up a little and pushed her dress further up her body before moving to position his head in between her thighs. He wasn't licking her for very long when her body started convulsing and she came.

She was breathing hard when he moved from between her thighs to kneel on the bed. He reached up and pulled her into him. She sat on the bed in front of him and moved to lift her dress over her head. She sat there looking at him for a second before reaching behind her to unhook her bra. She tossed it on the floor with the rest of their clothes and then moved to kneel in front of him.

"How do you want to do this?" Logan asked.

It had been a while, over a month, since they last had sex.

"I don't know," she said. It almost felt like this was their first time. She was nervous and she wasn't quite sure why.

Logan's eyes moved slowly down her body taking in all of her in the moonlight. He could see that her breasts had gotten bigger and when he looked further down he could see the beginning of a baby bump. He moved his right hand to her abdomen and placed it over the small bump.

"I can't believe we made that," Logan said looking back up at her.

Veronica had been trying to ignore the fact that her stomach was getting bigger as the days went by. She'd noticed the slight bump a week ago during the last fitting for her wedding dress. She'd hoped she'd be able to hide it once they went back to school, but wasn't sure that would be possible now.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Logan moved his fingers over her.

"Hey," he said, noticing the tears. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Feeling your hand down there makes that bump more real," she said. "I've been trying to ignore that I'm getting bigger. I was hoping I wouldn't start showing until later in the pregnancy. It's going to be hard to keep it a secret at school if I keep getting bigger."

"You're not that much bigger," Logan told her, "it's barely a bump."

"Some of my clothes are starting to feel tighter," she told him, tearing falling down her cheeks.

"Hey," Logan said pulling her to him. He moved to sit on the bed and pulled her into his lap. "I love you, you know that, right?" Logan asked.

"Of course I do," Veronica told him.

"Then I want you to believe me when I tell you that you're not as big as you think you are," he told her. "You're beautiful and fucking sexy as hell."

Veronica laughed at the last part of his statement.

"You're just saying that to appease me," she said.

"I'm saying it because it's true," Logan said, moving back to look her in the eyes. "You are the sexiest woman ever and I'm so lucky to be marrying you. I can't wait until we're living together and I can make love to you every night just to prove it."

"The things a guy will say to get laid," Veronica said while smiling.

She leaned up to kiss him. At the kiss intensified Logan moved on the bed so he was lying on it with Veronica straddling his hips. She reached down and moved his tip to her opening and slowly slid down onto his now throbbing cock.

"God you feel so good," Logan moaned out as she moved to get comfortable.

It wasn't long before Logan's hand were on her hips helping to guide her up and down on him. She reached down to rub her clit and the sight of her doing that was nearly Logan's undoing. He fought to keep himself from cumming too soon. He knew they'd have the next night to make love, but neither of them could be sure that Veronica would feel up to it then. He wanted to make this time last, just in case things didn't work out after the wedding.

Veronica wasn't rubbing herself for very long before her body started convulsing again. The feel of her muscles contracting around him brought Logan closer to the edge. He began thrusting up into her.

"I'm so close baby," Logan moaned out.

Veronica moved her hands to Logan's chest and slid them up to his shoulders. She had leaned forward and started moving faster over him.

"Oh my god," Logan sighed. "I'm cumming," he groaned, moving to grab Veronica's hips to stop her from moving.

He held her in place as he finished. He moved his hands from her hips up her back and pulled her in for a long kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Veronica finally moved off of him. They both got up and went into the bathroom to clean up.

When they got back to the bedroom they moved to get under the covers on the bed. Logan pulled Veronica into him and she laid her head on his chest, content to just hear his heart beating.

"I love you," Logan said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too," Veronica said, moving her head to look up at him.

* * *

They'd been laying there for a while not talking. It felt nice to just cuddle after sex.

"You should know," Logan said, "that I told the guys you're pregnant."

"I was wondering if you were going to," Veronica said. "I told Meg and Mac tonight," she added.

"I'm kind of surprised no one asked us why we're getting married so quickly," Logan said. "No one even knew we were dating and then all of a sudden we're getting married before our senior year of high school. You'd think one of them would've figured it out."

"Mac told me she suspected it but figured I didn't want to talk about it," Veronica told him, "which is kind of true. I thought that if I didn't talk about it I could kind of forget about it, but the sickness is making that completely impossible."

"I'm sorry you've been feeling so crappy," Logan said, hugging her closer to him. "Didn't Dr. Roberts say the sickness usually ends once you start your second trimester?" he asked.

"Yeah, she did," Veronica said, "but that's not the case with every woman. Each one is different. Some women are sick for their entire pregnancy."

"I hope for your sake the sickness goes away," he said, "I don't think you'd be able to go to school feeling the way you have been."

"I hope so too," she said. "I really don't want to miss out on my senior year completely. I mean I know I'm gonna miss some of it, I'm really hoping I'll be able to keep up with everything when I'm at home and can graduate with you and everyone else."

"I know you'll be able to do it," Logan said. "You're the most determined person I know. You never let anything or anyone stop you from doing what you want. Us getting married tomorrow is proof of that."

They laid there in silence for a little while longer.

"I should probably get going," Veronica said after glancing at the clock. It was a after midnight and she knew Lilly would be mad at her if she ended up falling asleep in Logan's suite.

"I should probably go too," Logan said. "I kind of didn't tell the guys I was leaving."

"Logan!" Veronica said, moving to sit up on the bed next to him.

"I couldn't help it," he told her. "I slipped out of the pool house while the stripper was getting dressed. I wasn't about to have any of the guys noticed how aroused I was after her lap dance."

"I still can't believe you just left all of them there," Veronica remarked.

She moved to get off the bed and grab her clothes from the floor. She started getting dressed and Logan just stayed where he was on the bed watching her.

"You know," Veronica said when she saw he wasn't moving to get dressed, "if you actually intend to go home tonight you're going to have to get dressed."

"I know, but I'm enjoying just lying here watching you right now," he told her, grinning madly.

Veronica finished dressing and moved toward the side of the bed her was on. She leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow night," she said after pulling back from him.

She walked to the door of the bedroom and paused. She turned around and smiled at him before finally heading out of the suite and back the one she was sharing with her friends for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I've been waiting to post this because I wanted to get at least one comment on the previous chapter I posted, but that hasn't happened. I hope I get comments on this chapter. I'd love to know what people think of the way I wrote Logan and Veronica's wedding...

**Chapter 11**

The next day was chaotic. Lilly had so much planned for that day. Veronica, all the bridesmaids, Lynn and Lianne went to the hotel's spa for manicures and pedicures. Lynn had sent her hairstylist to the suite to do everyone's hair for the big event.

Logan had called Veronica that morning to tell her how much he loved her and to see how she was doing. Lilly didn't let them talk very long. She grabbed the phone out of Veronica's hand and told Logan he could talk to Veronica at the reception. After she hung up on Logan she kept the phone. She wouldn't let Veronica have it back.

After spending all day getting primped and pampered Veronica was getting antsy. She was pacing around the living room in the suite. She had on the robe Lilly had given her that said "BRIDE" across the back and the special lingerie Lilly had convinced her to get.

"You seriously need to stop pacing," Lilly told her.

It was mid-afternoon and even though they'd eaten lunch at the hotel's restaurant Lilly ordered room service.

"We're not going to be eating for a while and I don't want you passing out at the alter," she told Veronica after she hung up the phone.

Logan's mom had booked the suite across the hall so her and Lianne would have a place to get dressed, out of the way.

Logan's parents were spending the night in the suite across the hall and Veronica's parents would be staying in the suite the girls were using. The suite that Logan booked was going to be used for an after-party, which Keith was not happy about. He warned Logan to not let it get out of hand. Veronica was thankful that suite was on a different floor.

"Hey mom," Veronica said when her mom entered the suite. She wasn't dressed yet, but it looked like the makeup artist Lynn hired had finished with them.

"Sweetie you don't look so good," Lianne said, moving to sit on the sofa next to Veronica.

"She was pacing around the suite for a while," Lilly told her.

Lynn entered the suite a minute later with the makeup artist.

"Are you ready to get started on your makeup Veronica?" Lynn asked.

She didn't say anything, but a few seconds later she bolted from the sofa and ran into the second bedroom.

"I'll go check on her," Lilly said as she got up.

Veronica was in the bathroom when Lilly entered the bedroom. She could hear Veronica throwing up. She walked into the bathroom and wet a washcloth.

Veronica finished throwing up and moved to flush the toilet. She turned and sat on the floor. Lilly handed her the washcloth the wipe her mouth.

"This is so not how I pictured my wedding day," Veronica said as she got up.

She went to the sink and rinsed out the horrible taste in her mouth.

"You're getting all stressed out and it's making you sick," Lilly told her as they walked back into the bedroom. "I think you should lay down and rest for a little while," she said.

"Can I please have my phone back?" Veronica asked. "I'd feel a lot better if I could talk to Logan."

"I'll go get it," Lilly said. She turned and left the room but came back a minute later with Veronica's phone.

"I sure hope talking to Logan calms down your nerves," Lilly said as she handed her the phone, "otherwise you might not make it to the alter tonight."

* * *

"Veronica," Lianne said moving towards the bed her daughter was sleeping on. "Sweetie it's time for you to wake up," she said, stroking the side of her face. "The photographer's here and you need to start getting ready."

Veronica opened her eyes and slowly woke up. She moved to sit up on the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" her mom asked.

"Yeah," Veronica said, "Lilly was right about me needing to rest. I feel a lot better now."

Lianne got off the bed and Veronica followed. "Let's go get your hair and makeup done so you can get into that beautiful dress," her mom said as they headed out of the bedroom.

* * *

Two hours later they were finally all getting dressed. Lynn and Lianne had gone back to the other suite to get dressed and Lilly, Mac and Meg were getting dressed in master bedroom of their suite. Veronica was helping them. She was waiting for her mom and Lynn to get back before putting on her dress.

The photographer was taking pictures of everything that was going on the suite. Veronica was thankful they'd have a lot of pictures to look at later to remember the day.

Veronica had just finished zipping up Lilly's dress when Lynn and Lianne came back.

"Are you ready to put on your dress?" her mom asked.

"As ready as I'm gonna be," Veronica said. "I just hope I don't get sick again after I put it on."

"I honestly don't think you'll have a problem," Lilly said, "your stomach was in knots because you were stressing out."

Lynn and Lianne moved to unzip the bag Veronica's dress was in. The photographer wanted to take a few pictures of the dress before Veronica put it on.

"While she's doing that," Lilly said, "I think we should do the something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue."

"Well, I already have the new," Veronica said pointing at her dress hanging on the back of the door to the master bedroom.

"I have the old," Lianne said walking out into the living room to get her clutch. "This was your great-grandmother's," she said, handing Veronica a lace handkerchief. "I thought you could stuff it into your bra," she said.

"Thanks mom," Veronica said and then hugged her.

"I have the something borrowed," Lynn said. She was holding a black velvet box in her hands. She opened the box to reveal a gorgeous diamond necklace and earrings. "Aaron gave me this when Logan was born," she said, "and I thought it would be nice for you to wear it today, when you and Logan start a new life together."

"I'd be honored to wear that," Veronica said. She moved to give Lynn a hug. "I don't think I could've asked for a better mother-in-law," she whispered in her ear before pulling away.

"I have the something blue," Lilly said, swinging a Victoria's Secret bag from her index finger.

She handed it to Veronica and everyone waited for her to pull out whatever was in the bag.

"A garter," Veronica said. "I had a feeling that was what you got me."

"Well, it is a tradition," Lilly said. "I couldn't have you deprive Logan of having something to pull off your leg to toss."

Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Lynn said, "it's the flowers."

She came back into the bedroom and everyone started helping Veronica get into her dress. The photographer took a ton of pictures while everyone helped Veronica get into the dress and get it zipped up. The photographer had them pose for a bunch of different photos before they went into the living room to get their flowers.

The photographer left the suite to go down to the limos. Veronica hoped that she'd be able to get some shots of the guys before they left for the church.

There was a knock on the door while Lianne was handing out the flowers.

"I'll get it," Meg said.

She came back into the room with Keith and Aaron.

"I'm here to escort the mother of the groom and the mother of the bride down to our limo," Aaron said. "The guys just headed down to their limo, so we should probably get going too."

Lynn and Lianne both hugged Veronica before leaving the suite with Aaron.

"You ready to do this?" Keith asked Veronica.

"Yeah," Veronica said, "I really am."

"You look breathtaking in your gown," her dad told her. "Logan's gonna be stunned."

"I think enough time's passed," Mac said, "we can start heading down now."

"You three go," Veronica said, "we'll be down in a few minutes."

Lilly, Meg and Mac all headed out the door. Veronica had wanted a few minutes alone with her dad.

"I don't think you know how happy I am that you decided to support me and Logan getting married," Veronica said. "I know this isn't the way you wanted my life to go, but Logan and I just want to do what's best for this baby."

She moved her left hand down to touch her stomach.

"I didn't think it was possible to love someone you've never met," she said, "but I love this baby and so does Logan."

"I do know how happy you are," he told her. "I can see it in your smile. You're right about this not being what I wanted for you, but I've realized that it's for the best. I miss you, but I know that Logan's been taking good care of you."

"He has," she said. "He's even read a couple pregnancy books with me."

"I'm glad you two are getting prepared for what's going to come," he said. "We should probably head down now. You don't want to keep Logan waiting at the alter."

* * *

Both Keith and Lilly had been right. Logan's breath caught when he first saw Veronica enter the church on her dad's arm. Veronica saw him wipe away a few tears as she made her way towards him and she could feel her own threatening to fall.

When her dad hugged her and then gave her hand to Logan she let the tears fall. She was overly emotional because of the pregnancy and finally being there, getting ready to marry Logan, made the dam burst.

Logan moved to wipe the tears from her face. "I love you," he said as he squeezed her hand before they both turned to face the minister.

"We are gathered here today in the presence of God, family and friends to join together Logan Joshua Echolls and Veronica Rose Mars in holy matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly," the minster said. "Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may no be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

There was a pause and Veronica took the moment to look over to at and smile at Logan. She was the happiest she'd ever been at that moment.

"Who gives this woman to be married to this man?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Keith said after standing up.

The minster turned to Logan. "Logan, do you take Veronica for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Logan said.

The minister then turned to Veronica. "Veronica, do you take Logan for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Veronica told him.

"Veronica and Logan have asked their maid of honor and best man to each read a poem," the minster told everyone.

Lilly moved from her spot next to Veronica. She handed her bouquet to Meg and Veronica's to Mac to hold while she read the poem.

"Veronica picked this poem for Logan. Sonnet forty-three by Elizabeth Barret Browning," Lilly started off.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of being and ideal grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candlelight.

I love thee freely, as men strive for right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use

In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints, I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life! And if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

Lilly moved back to her spot and took the bouquets back from Mac and Meg.

Duncan moved to walk to the podium. "Logan picked this poem. He said it described Veronica better than any words he could ever come up with," Duncan said. "She Walks In Beauty by Lord Byron," he began.

"She walks in beauty, like the night

Of cloudless climes and starry skies

And all that's best of dark and bright

Meet in her aspect and her eyes;

Thus mellowed to that tender light

Which heaven to gaudy day denies.

One shade the more, one ray the less

Had half impaired the nameless grace

Which waves in every golden tress,

Or softly lightens over her face;

Where thoughts serenely sweet express

How pure, how dear their dwelling place.

And on that cheek, and over that brow

So soft, so calm, yet eloquent,

The smiles that win, the tints that glow,

But tell of days in goodness spent,

A mind at peace with all below,

A heart whose love is innocent."

"Now Logan and Veronica will exchange their vows," the minster said.

The minster turned to Logan. "Please repeat after me," he told him. "I Logan take you Veronica to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my love."

Logan turned and faced Veronica and repeated what the minster had just said.

The minster turned to Veronica. "Please repeat after me," he told her. "I Veronica take you Logan to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor and cherish, til death do us part, and thereto I pledge thee my love."

Veronica turned to face Logan and repeated what she'd been told.

"And now it's time to bless the rings," the minster said. The minster turned to Duncan, who pulled the ring box from his pocket. He opened it and handed the minster Veronica's ring.

The minster placed the ring on his bible. "May this ring be blessed so that he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," he said.

The minster held out the bible for Logan to take the ring. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment," he said as he slipped the ring onto Veronica's finger.

The minster turned to Lilly. She untied the ring from where it had been on her bouquet and handed it to the minster.

He placed the ring on the bible. "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end," he said.

He held out the bible again and Veronica took the ring from it.

"With this ring I thee wed. Wear this ring as a symbol of our love and commitment," Veronica said as she slid it on Logan's finger.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Logan and Veronica are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have a loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Logan and Veronica have consented to live forever together as husband and wife, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their love, each to the other, and having declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring. By the power vested in me by the state of California, I pronounce that they are husband and wife," the minster said.

There was a pause and Veronica and Logan stood there waiting for the minster to continue.

The minster looked at them, smiling at them, for a few seconds. "You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss," he told them.

Logan took Veronica's face in his hands and pulled her into a long and meaningful kiss.

When they broke apart the minister finished up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls," he announced.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** alisosia- I thought about writing about Logan and the guys getting ready, but I didn't want to drag it out. Plus, his dad and Veronica's dad were with them so things wouldn't have been too interesting! Guest - She was having anxiety and Logan is always able to calm her down. KatieDean0343 - I thought those poems were perfect for them! I'm glad to know I did a good job writing that scene. Hope you like the reception! Josielynn - I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! I really put a lot of time into writing it. sbolzzz - Glad you liked this chapter. It was one of the ones that took a while to write. JeniLyn2000 - I had to make the wedding sweet and drama free. Veronica was getting overwhelmed thinking about their future, so of course Logan was the only one who could calm her down. Thanks for the comment about chapter 10! I kept wondering why no one commented on it considering what it was about. I'm not really confident when I write those scenes, so it helps to have feedback :)

**Chapter 12**

The photographer wanted to take some pictures after the ceremony in the church. The guests that weren't in the wedding party were told to head to the hotel for the reception.

Veronica and Logan stood at the top of the stairs outside the church doors to receive the guests as they left the church. Once everyone was out of the church the photographer followed Logan, Veronica, the bridesmaids, groomsmen and both sets of parents back inside.

The photographer started by taking various pictures of Veronica and Logan on the alter. She then asked he maid of honor and best man to join them for a few pictures. After that there were pictures with each set of parents followed by pictures with both sets. Next came pictures with all the bridesmaids and groomsmen. The eight of them posed for a bunch of shots, some goofy, some serious, and some where they were genuinely smiling because they were happy.

Once the photographer felt that she had enough she stared packing up her gear to head to the reception.

Everyone else headed out to the limos except Logan and Veronica. They stayed in the church for a few minutes waiting for the minister. They wanted to thank him for marrying them.

After they thanked him they stopped to ask the photographer if she'd mind taking some pictures of them at the beach before heading to the hotel. She agreed and they headed out to the limos. Everyone was waiting for them on the stairs.

Everyone headed off to the different limos. Keith joined Lianne, Aaron and Lynn in their limo. Meg, Mac and Lilly joined Duncan, Dick and Luke in theirs. And Veronica and Logan headed to the last limo.

The first two limos took off for the hotel, but the one with Logan and Veronica remained where it was parked. They waited for the photographer to get in her car so she could follow their limo to the beach.

They had a feeling they'd be getting a phone call asking where they were soon. Sure enough, just as they pulled into the parking lot at the beach Logan's phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Where are you?" his dad asked.

"We made a slight detour," Logan told him. "We'll be at the hotel in a little while."

"Don't take too long doing whatever it is you're doing," his dad told him. "You don't want to keep your guests waiting."

"I promise we'll be there soon," Logan said.

The photographer had gotten out of her car and grabbed her camera while Logan had been on the phone. She was waiting on the beach for the two of them. They took off their shoes before getting out to walk on the sand.

The photographer posed them for some pictures and then took some of them just looking at each other. She captured a perfect photo of the two of them. Logan was leaning down with his forehead touching Veronica's and looking lovingly into her eyes as the sun set behind them.

The photographer finished up and told them she'd meet them at the hotel. Her partner was already there and taking pictures of the reception.

Logan and Veronica made their way back to the limo, but asked the limo driver to wait before heading to the hotel.

"You know," Logan said as he leaned down to put his shoes back on, "there's something I've kind of thought about doing on our wedding day."

"And what would that be?" Veronica asked, slipping her heels back on her feet.

Logan finished with his shoes and sat back up. He looked at Veronica and smirked. "I've always wanted to have sex in a limo," he told her.

She sat there stunned. That wasn't what she thought he'd say, but then again he was a guy. She thought about it for a second and then leaned over to kiss him.

When they separated a minute later Logan pulled back to look into her eyes. "So does that mean you want to do it?" he asked.

She just nodded her head and leaned back in to kiss him again. She moved to pull the bottom of her dress up while their lips were still attached. She released his lips and moved to settle herself on his lap before leaning into to resume their kiss.

Logan slipped his hands under her dress and cupped her ass in his hands. Veronica was rocking in his lap causing him to moan out in pleasure. His hands had just moved to push aside her underwear when his phone started vibrating in his pocket again.

"Fuck," Logan swore, removing his hands from under her dress.

"I thought that's what we were trying to do," Veronica said, smiling at him.

Logan sighed and reached into his pocket to get his phone. It was his dad again.

"Hi dad," Logan said as he answered the phone.

"You and Veronica better be almost here," Aaron told him.

"We're on our way now," Logan said. Veronica moved off his lap when he answered the phone. She knew they weren't going to be having sex in the limo like Logan wanted, not when his dad would keep calling. She was sure her dad would have deputies out looking for them if they didn't show up at the hotel soon.

"Good," Aaron said, "because Veronica's dad was about to call his office and send out deputies to look for the two of you. You're lucky I told him I'd call you and see where you were."

"Tell everyone we're fine," he said, "we just made a detour with the photographer to take some more pictures of just the two of us. But I'm promise we're on our way to the hotel right now."

"Then I'll see the two of you soon," his dad said before hanging up.

Logan told the driver to head to the hotel.

"I guess we won't be making your fantasy a reality," Veronica said.

"Maybe not tonight," Logan said, "but the next time I get you alone in a limo we are so having hot sex on the back seat."

* * *

Both sets of parents were waiting just inside the entrance to the ballroom for the bride and groom.

"You had us so worried," Lianne said as soon as she saw them.

"What was so important that you're late to your own reception?" Lynn asked.

"We wanted to have sex in the limo," Logan said with a straight face.

"You better be kidding about that," Keith said.

"He is daddy," Veronica said. "We asked the photographer to take some pictures of the two of us on the beach as the sun was setting."

"Let's go inside," Lynn said, "no need to keep everyone waiting any longer."

Their parents went into the ballroom, leaving them in the hallway for their entrance.

"I hear the bride and groom finally made it here," the DJ said. "Let's give it up for Mr. and Mrs. Logan Echolls."

Everyone clapped as Veronica and Logan made their way into the ballroom.

Lilly rushed up to them. She hugged Veronica and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "So, did Logan convince you to have sex in the limo?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly!" Veronica exclaimed.

"What? He told me once that he's always wanted to do that," Lilly said.

"Well we didn't do that," Veronica told her. "We were late because we wanted some pictures taken at the beach as the sun set."

"Aww I bet those pictures are going to be amazing!" Meg said after hearing Veronica explain why they were late.

Logan was talking to Dick while Veronica talked to her friends.

"So, did you manage to convince Ronnie to do it?" Dick asked.

"Did you forget that Veronica is pregnant?" Logan asked. "We've already done it obviously."

"No, dude," Dick said, "I meant doing it in the limo."

"We tried," Logan told him, "but our parents were insistent that we get here as soon as possible."

"Damn dude," Dick said, "that really sucks."

"Yeah, but trust me I'll get to live out that fantasy one day," Logan said smirking before looking over at his wife.

The bridal party left the newlyweds to greet the rest of their guests. After the receiving line was done Logan and Veronica headed to their table to sit down. They were sitting at a table with the bridal party. Their parents were sitting together at the next table.

After Logan and Veronica got settled Duncan made his way over to the DJ to get a microphone to make his best man speech.

"I've known Logan and Veronica for a long time," Duncan said, "Logan's been my best friend for as long as I can remember and Veronica's been Lilly's for the same amount of time. I'm sure everyone here knows that Veronica and I used to date. I was a little surprised when I found out she was dating Logan, but after seeing them together I can honestly say that they were meant for each other. I've never seen either of them as happy as they are together."

He turned and looked directly at his best friend and his new wife. "To Logan and Veronica," he said, lifting his glass to the couple, "may you have a long and happy life together."

"Cheers," everyone said and took a sip from their drinks.

Lilly walked over to take the microphone from her brother.

"I have to say that I was a little stunned when Veronica first told me she was dating Logan," Lilly said. "I mean Logan and I used to date and best friends don't date their friend's ex. But I couldn't be mad at Veronica. I always knew that Logan had a thing for her, and if it hadn't been for my brother they probably would've been together sooner. Veronica is like a sister to me and I have to say that I'm glad she's finally with the man she's supposed to be with. No offense Duncan."

"None taken," he told her.

Lilly looked at Logan. "You better take good care of her," Lilly told him. "If you ever hurt her you won't live to regret it."

Logan laughed. "You know I'll take care of her and protect her," Logan said.

"Good," Lilly said. She raised her glass. "Here's to my sister and her new husband. I hope the two of you have a life full of love and laughter forever."

Again everyone cheered.

After Lilly sat back down the waiters started serving dinner.

"Now it's time for the happy couple to get out on the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ said.

Logan helped Veronica out of her chair and they made their way to the dance floor. The DJ started the song they'd picked as they made their way to the middle of the floor. The opening of "Songbird" by Eva Cassidy started playing as Logan pulled Veronica into his arms.

Logan looked down into her eyes as they made their way around the dance floor. "I love you," he said, "I've loved you for as long as I can remember." He leaned down and kissed her gently.

She tightened her hold around his neck and laid her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating faster than normal and it made her tear up.

When the song ended Veronica loosened her grip on Logan and let her arms fall to her sides. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before releasing her.

"I'd like to ask Lynn Echolls to join her son on the dance floor," the DJ said.

Veronica made her to the table her parents were sitting at. She took Lynn's seat.

Logan pulled his mom to him and nodded for the DJ to start the song.

"Logan," his mom said, starting to tear up. He'd picked "Bridge Over Troubled Water" by Simon and Garfunkle for their dance.

"I wanted you to know how thankful I am to have you in my corner," Logan told her. "You've always supported me and it means the world to me that you're doing the same for Veronica."

"I love you Logan," she said through her tears, "and I'm always going to be here for you."

They finished their dance and made their way off the dance floor. He escorted his mom back to her table. Veronica stood up and hugged Lynn before being escorted back to the dance floor by her father.

"I figured after that I'd shake it up a little," Veronica told her dad before giving the DJ a nod to start the song.

Veronica and her dad danced like crazy to "American Girl" by Tom Petty. As the song wound down her dad lifted her and spun her around.

"You made me so happy by picking that song sweetie," he told her.

"I figured I needed to pick something upbeat," Veronica said, "I knew the song Logan picked to dance with Lynn would make her cry and I didn't want to cry dancing with you."

They made their way back to the table.

"You two looked so cute out there," Lianne said getting up to hug Veronica.

"You ready to go party like it's 1999?" Logan asked, putting out his hand for Veronica to take.

"Let's rock this joint," she said, placing her hand in his.

They made their way back to the dance floor with their bridal party.

The group had discussed it beforehand and decided that Duncan and Lilly dancing together wasn't going to work. So Duncan was dancing with his girlfriend Meg, Lilly was dancing with Dick and Mac was dancing with Luke. Veronica and Logan had picked the song "Home Sweet Home" by Mötley Crüe for the bridal party to dance to because they didn't want a slow romantic song. This song was a blend of slow with just enough rock.

After the bridal party finished dancing to their song the DJ opened the dance floor up to everyone. And Veronica and Logan spent the majority of the rest of the night out there dancing with their friends and family.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **I'd really appreciate comments on this chapter. The wedding night in particular! JeniLyn2000 - I thought the beach scene was such a cute idea for the two of them :)

**Chapter 13**

"My feet are killing me," Veronica said as they made their way over to the wedding cake to cut it.

"We can take a break from dancing," Logan told her.

"I'll be fine," she told him, "but I think I want to skip out on the after party."

"Good, because I really didn't want to go," Logan said, pulling her close to him. "I want to go up to our suite, get you out of that dress and make love to you all night long."

"We'll see," Veronica said giving him a coy smile.

They cut the cake and each had a piece in their hand to feed the other. Veronica could see the look in Logan's eyes. He was going to smash the cake in her face. She reacted first and pushed the handful of cake against his mouth, shocking him. He retaliated though, and Veronica hadn't been fast enough to escape.

"I can't believe you just did that," Logan said as he wiped the cake from his face.

"Really?" she said. "I could tell you were going to do that to me, so I acted first."

They moved to sit at their table with their pieces of cake. Veronica was happy to be off her feet and didn't want to get back up until it was time for them to leave.

The reception was winding down and Lilly told the happy couple it was time for Veronica to toss her bouquet.

She moved to stand in front of the DJ on the dance floor. He called all the single ladies to dance floor and made sure everyone was ready before counting down for Veronica to toss the bouquet over her shoulders.

All the girls were scrambling to get the bouquet, yet somehow Mac, who didn't want it, ended up catching it.

The photographer got a picture of Veronica with Mac holding the bouquet.

"I cannot believe I ended up with this thing," Mac said. "I wasn't even trying to catch it. It just landed in my hands!"

"You're lucky Madison didn't try to pry it from your hands," Veronica said. "I saw how she was pushing Lilly before I even threw it."

Lilly instructed one of the waiters to bring a chair out on the dance floor and had the DJ call Logan out on the floor.

"You didn't think I'd let Veronica have all the fun did you?" Lilly told him once he'd reached the floor.

Lilly led him and Veronica to the chair. She instructed Veronica to sit and Logan to kneel in front of her. All the single guys were called out to the dance floor and stood there watching as Logan slipped his hands under Veronica's dress.

He slid his hands up her left leg. "It's on the other leg," Veronica told him.

He grinned and kept moving his hands all the way up her left thigh before switching legs. He slid his hands down her right leg taking the garter down to her foot. He slipped her shoe off with his right hand and the garter off her foot with his left. He put the garter in his mouth and used both hands to put her heel back on.

He stood up and took the garter from his mouth and swung it around his right index finger. There had been catcalls when his hands had been under her dress and the guys were now cheering as he showed them the garter he'd taken off Veronica's leg.

"Ok, fellas get ready," Logan said. He stood facing Veronica and smiled down at her before tossing the garter over his shoulder after the DJ counted down.

There was scuffle for it and somehow Cassidy ended up with it. The photographer moved him to take a picture with Logan. She had Mac come back to the dance floor and took a picture of the four of them. Mac holding the bouquet next to Veronica and Cassidy holding the garter up next to Logan.

The DJ announced that he would be playing the final song of the evening and called everyone out to the dance floor.

Logan and Veronica had picked an upbeat song to end the evening. The DJ played "Save The Last Dance For Me" by Michael Bublé.

Logan danced Veronica around the dance floor and snag to her as her did so. They both laughed and ended up dancing with several other people during the song. At one point they were each dancing with their parents, but at the end of the song they were back in each other's arms. Logan was spinning her around. He flung her out and dipped her when he pulled her back in at the end of the song.

Everyone moved to gather their things from the tables after the song ended.

"I think we're just gonna head up to our suite," Logan told everyone.

"Dude, I thought you were coming to party with us in our suite," Dick said.

Lilly smacked him with her purse because she was standing the closest to him at the time. "They just got married," she said, "and they want some time alone."

"They've been living together," Dick said. "They have time alone all the time."

"I'm really not up to partying any more tonight," Veronica said. "I just want to go to our suite and relax. It's been a long and tiring day Dick."

Veronica's and Logan's parents came over just then to say goodbye, effectively cutting off Dick complaining about them not partying with everyone in the suite.

"Call us tomorrow night and let us know you made it to the house safely," Lynn said after hugging both of them.

"Take good care of our daughter," Keith told Logan.

"Of course sir," Logan said

"Have fun sweetie," Lianne said, hugging her daughter.

"I wasn't aware we were going somewhere," Veronica said. "You made plans for us to have a honeymoon?" Veronica asked Logan.

"Yeah, well I thought we both deserved to get away for a little while," Logan said. "I was going to surprise you when we got to our suite."

"I'm sorry," Lynn said. "I thought you had told Veronica about the trip."

"It's fine," Logan said. "She still doesn't know where we're going and I'd like to keep it that way for now."

"Call us if you have any problems," Aaron said.

"I will," Logan said. "And thanks again for helping me with everything."

They all said their goodbyes and then their parents headed out of the ballroom and up to their suites.

Logan, Veronica and all their friends who were staying at the hotel that night headed to the elevators a minute later. Everyone let Logan and Veronica take the first elevator alone. They all said their goodbyes as the doors closed.

* * *

When they got to the door of the suite Logan pulled the key out of his pocket and then swept Veronica into his arms.

"Logan!" Veronica shrieked.

"What?" Logan said as he maneuvered her so he could open the door. "I'm supposed to carry my bride over the threshold," he told her as he opened the door and moved to carry her into the suite.

He didn't put her down once they entered the suite, instead he carried her straight to the bedroom. He set her on her feet and pulled her in for a heated kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Logan told her when they pulled apart.

Veronica threw her purse on their bed and pulled him in for another kiss. "So have I," she told him.

Logan pulled back a few minutes later and moved to turn on the bedside lamp. He wanted to see her when he undressed her.

"You look fucking amazing in that dress," he told her. "This cut," he said as he ran his finger along the top of her dress, "makes your boobs look bigger."

"It's not the dress," Veronica told him. "My boobs have gotten bigger."

"I know. I did see them last night," he said, "but the dress emphasizes them even more."

He moved to turn her around so she was facing the bed. He slowly slid the zipper down her back, reveling in each inch of skin that was uncovered. Veronica had been holding the front of the dress as he unzipped it so that it wouldn't fall to the floor. Once Logan had the zipper all the way down Veronica moved from in front of him to step out of the dress and hang it back up.

She slipped off her heels and then moved back to stand in front of Logan. She helped him out of his tuxedo and pretty soon they were both standing there in nothing more than underwear.

"I like the sexy underwear," Logan said as he stood there just taking her in. She had on a pair of lacy white hipster underwear and a white satin strapless bra.

He pulled her to him and placed his hands under her ass cheeks to hoist her up into his arms. He then moved to kneel on the bed and inched his way up towards the pillows. He laid her down and stayed on his knees just staring down at her.

She got tired of him staring at her and reached up to pull him down for a kiss. As they were kissing, Veronica moved her hands down Logan's back and pushed his boxer-briefs down at his hips. He had to pull back to push them off because they got caught in the front on the tip of his erection.

Once he was naked he pulled Veronica up and reached behind her to unhook her bra. She propped herself up on her hands so Logan wouldn't have to support her weight while he worked to rid her of her bra.

Once he'd tossed it over the edge of their bed he moved down to slip the sexy panties she had on down her legs. He tossed them on the floor and moved up to position himself between Veronica's open thighs. She'd moved her feet so they were flat on the bed with her knees bent.

"Do you want to do it this way or try something different?" Logan asked.

"Is there something you had in mind?" Veronica asked. They'd pretty much stuck to missionary position and cowgirl since they'd started having sex. She was nervous about what Logan might suggest. She'd read that they'd have to start getting creative the further along she was in her pregnancy, missionary would be impossible once her belly starting getting bigger.

"Not really," Logan said. He really hadn't thought about it much, but he did want to try new things with Veronica. He wanted them to be as close as possible. "I mean I do want to try new positions out with you," he quickly added, "but there's not one in particular that I've been thinking about us trying."

"Why don't we just do it the old fashion way this time," she suggested. "We can talk about trying new stuff later."

Logan agreed and leaned in to kiss her. He reached down to position himself at her opening and gently thrust into her. She moaned immediately at the pleasure and clenched her walls around him. Logan was spurred on by her moaning and began to thrust into her faster and deeper.

"Oh God Logan," Veronica moaned out when he thrust in as far as he could go. The feel of him filling her completely incited her to start moving her body in time with his. She thrust up against him and he moaned out in pleasure, her name on his lips.

It didn't take long at all for her to cum. She'd become so wet that Logan easily slid into and out of her body. He'd slid out a few times and decided it would be better for Veronica to be on top. He maneuvered them once he'd buried himself inside her and she moved to sit up, straddling his hips. She started grinding against him and then slowly began to move up and down on his shaft.

Logan moved his hands to her hips to help steady her as she rode him. He could feel himself nearing the edge of his orgasm and he wanted Veronica to go with him. He slowly moved his right hand towards her center and moved his thumb to rub against her clit. She stopped moving for a second after he first touched her because the sensation was overwhelming. She started grinding against him again and pretty soon they were both on edge.

Logan came first and Veronica stopped moving against him once he did. He continued to rub her clit. He was determined to get her off. Luckily it didn't take long for her to go over the edge. She began writhing against him and came all around him.

He moved his hand away and let her ride out her orgasm. Her walls were clenching around him and the sensation she was causing was too much for him. He moved them so they were laying on their sides and slid out of her.

Logan moved to lay on his back and threw his left arm over his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Veronica asked a few seconds later.

"Nothing," Logan told her, looking over at her. "I just need a little time to recover." Veronica was confused. "Your clenching was making me hard again," Logan told her.

"Sorry," Veronica said, worried that she'd hurt Logan by doing that.

"You don't have to apologize," Logan told her. "You didn't know what your movements were doing to my body. I'm just not ready for round two quite yet."

Logan pulled her close to him. She moved to lay her head on his chest. They'd laid there for a little while before moving to get under the covers.

They fell asleep a little while later with Veronica laying on Logan's chest once again.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **flyersgrl - I'm thrilled that you like the story so much! Their parents on the show, save for Keith, were not there for their kids. I didn't want that for this story and I'm happy you like the change. Dani - I just read the reviews you posted for the last four chapters! Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you thought of them. 1. I figured there was no point in keeping the pregnancy a secret, especially since they're starting school soon. 2. I went through a book of poems and those jumped out at me for each of them to pick. 3. The beach really is a great place for pictures, particularly at sunset. I didn't want to be traditional with the songs obviously! 4. I'm glad you think I did a good job with the wedding night! I'm always a little nervous about how the sex scenes come across when I write them.

**Chapter 14**

Logan had taken Veronica to his parents' house on Lake Tahoe for their honeymoon. They'd gone out on his dad's boat, but they had spent a lot of their time in bed. Veronica was happy to be over the pregnancy sickness she'd been having and had been ravenous during their vacation.

Veronica had been sad when they had to leave, but Logan promised they'd go back for a longer time the next summer.

* * *

Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were back at school. The news of their wedding was the gossip of the day. Veronica wished Lilly was there by her side, but she had left the day after they got back from their honeymoon. Lilly had moved into an apartment in Los Angeles to attend USC. They still talked on the phone, but Veronica knew things would be different. Being at school just wouldn't be the same.

It was lunchtime and Veronica was walking out to the quad to meet Logan for lunch. She was getting ready to head down the steps to their table when Meg stopped her. They were talking for a few minutes when someone ran past them. The person knocked Veronica off balance and the next thing she knew she was falling backwards down the small set of stairs. She hit her head and everything went black.

"Veronica!" Meg screamed out as her friend fell.

The yelling caught Logan's and everyone else's attention. Logan rushed to Veronica's side and saw that there was blood pooling under her head.

"Someone call 911!" Logan yelled as he moved to take Veronica's right hand in his. "You're gonna be alright," he promised. "You have to be."

There was crowd of people around the two of them and Vice Principal Clemmons had to fight his way through to see what was going on. He was stunned to see Veronica lying there motionless.

"She fell down the stairs," Meg told him through tears. Duncan moved to hold her as she broke down. All of them were in shock and Logan was openly crying.

The paramedics arrived a few minutes later and carefully moved her to the gurney. They braced her neck, just to be on the safe side and moved to roll her to the ambulance. Logan grabbed Veronica's bag and moved to follow them.

He turned around a second later and asked Duncan to get his things and call their parents. "Sure man," Duncan said. "Call me later and let me know how she's doing."

* * *

The ride to the hospital had been unbearable for Logan. He hated seeing Veronica like that and was terrified that fall might have caused major damage.

The nurse at the reception desk stopped Logan from following the EMTs into the cubicle. "The doctor is going to need all the room to assess her," the nurse told him. She escorted him to her desk and tried to calm him down. She helped him fill out the paperwork while they waited for news on Veronica.

Sheriff Mars came rushing through the entrance while Logan was filling out the information he could on the admittance papers.

"What happened?" he asked Logan.

"Someone knocked into her at school and she fell down some stairs," he told his father-in-law. "She hit her head on the ground when she landed."

"Oh God," Keith said. "What about the baby?" he asked.

"I don't know anything," Logan said. "I told the EMTs she was pregnant on the way here," Logan explained, "but the doctor hasn't come out to talk to me yet."

Keith helped Logan finish filling out the paperwork and then the two of them moved to sit down in the waiting room.

Lynn entered the emergency room entrance not long after and rushed over to where they were. She moved to sit next to her son. "What's going on?" she asked. "Duncan told me to get down here as soon as possible."

"Veronica fell down some stairs at school," Logan told her with tears in his eyes once again. "She hit her head on the ground when she landed."

"Oh sweetie that's horrible," Lynn said, pulling him in to hug him. "I take it you're still waiting for the doctor to come out and tell you what's going on."

"Yes," Keith said, "and I wish he'd send out a nurse to at least give us some kind of update."

Just then a woman in scrubs came out of the entrance to the ER. She talked to the nurse at the reception desk and then made her way over to their little group.

"Are you here for Veronica Echolls?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Logan said looking up, "she's my wife."

"I'm Dr. Milton. I've been taking care of her. Why don't you all follow me back and I'll explain what's going on," the doctor said.

The three of them got up and followed the doctor.

The doctor led them to a small conference room and they all took a seat.

"How is she?" Logan asked, not wanting to wait.

"She's resting comfortably right now," Dr. Milton told him. "The cut she sustained didn't require stitches thankfully, but it knocked her out giving her a concussion. She also sprained her right wrist."

"What about the baby?" Logan asked.

"The EMTs mentioned she was pregnant," Dr. Milton said. "I had an ultrasound machine brought in while we tended to her head injury."

Logan, Keith, and Lynn sat there waiting for her to go on. Logan wanted her to tell him that the ultrasound showed that the baby was just fine.

"I'm sorry to tell you that Veronica suffered a miscarriage due to her fall," Dr. Milton told them. "The ultrasound didn't pick up a heartbeat and there is bruising on Veronica's stomach, indicating she landed on it when she fell."

"Oh my God," Logan said, letting the floodgates open. Lynn moved closer to him and pulled him into a hug.

"I want to see her," Logan said, turning back to face the doctor.

"I'd like to discuss something else with you before I take you to her room," Dr. Milton told him.

Logan nodded and she continued. "I'm going to do another ultrasound to confirm that Veronica's had a miscarriage," she explained. "If that turns out to be true I'd like to perform a D&C or give Veronica medication to expel the pregnancy."

"Have you told Veronica about the miscarriage?" Logan asked.

"No, I wanted to wait until she had family there to support her," Dr. Milton informed him.

"I want to go see her," Logan said, moving to stand up.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Lynn asked.

Logan turned to look at his mom and father-in-law. "I'd rather go alone," Logan said, looking at them. He knew her dad wanted to see her, but if it turned out she was having a miscarriage he'd rather be alone with her to grieve.

"We'll go back to the waiting room," Keith said, understanding Logan's need to be alone with Veronica. "Lianne should be here soon."

Logan followed the doctor out into the hallway and towards Veronica's room.

* * *

"Logan," Veronica said as he entered the room.

"Hey Baby," he said, moving to sit on the chair on the right side of her bed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital because you fell down some stairs at school," Logan explained.

"I'm Dr. Milton," her doctor told her. "I was on call when you were brought in. You have a cut on your forehead that I closed up with butterfly bandages and you managed to sprain your right wrist."

"What about the baby?" Veronica asked, the worry evident in her voice.

"As I explained to your husband," the doctor told her, "you have some bruising on your stomach, which indicates you fell on it when you hit the ground. I'm going to do an ultrasound to confirm my suspicion."

"Are you talking about the bruising around here?" Veronica asked, motioning to her lower abdomen.

"Yes," the doctor responded.

"That isn't from the fall," Veronica explained. "It's from our dining room table."

Logan looked at her in shock. He knew when it had happened. "You should've told me I was hurting you and the baby," Logan told her.

"You weren't hurting me," she assured him. "My skin's been bruising easily since I got pregnant."

Dr. Milton got the gist of what they were talking about and didn't need them to go into further detail about how the bruising occurred.

"I'll get the machine set up," the doctor told them. She got the machine situated next to the bed and sat on the stool in front of it. She turned it on and fooled with some knobs before reaching for the bottle of gel.

"I'm going to have to move the blankets down and pull your hospital gown up to get to your abdomen," Dr. Milton explained. Logan helped her and Veronica was thankful for that. They'd taken her underwear off when they changed her into the hospital gown and she wasn't exactly comfortable being that exposed.

Dr. Milton squeezed some of the gel on, put the bottle back and grabbed the wand from its spot on the machine. She placed on the middle of Veronica's abdomen and slowly moved it around. They could see the small blob that was the baby on the screen.

Dr. Milton reached over to the machine and flipped the switch for the sound. She moved the wand around and they all waited to hear the baby's heartbeat. Veronica had tears streaming down her face when they couldn't hear it. Dr. Milton was just getting ready to remove the wand when Logan stopped her. He reached for her hand and moved the wand back to where it had been a few seconds prior.

He looked over at Veronica. "Do you hear that?" he asked her.

"Oh my God," she said through her tears. They could very faintly hear the baby's heartbeat.

"It looks like I was wrong," Dr. Milton told Logan. "I'm keeping you here for the rest of the day and tonight," she told Veronica. "I'm going to put a monitor on you for the baby. Its heartbeat isn't as strong as it should be, so we'll keep an eye on it and hope it gets stronger."

Dr. Milton put the wand back on the machine and reached to grab some paper towels to wipe the gel off Veronica. She moved the machine and stool out of the way and moved to write something on Veronica's chart.

"I'm gonna go let the nurses know you'll be staying with us and send one of them in to hook up the fetal monitor," she said moving to the door.

"Could you have someone send our parents back please?" Logan asked.

"Of course," she said before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I kind of put all my readers through an emotional battle with this chapter. This story is drama packed, but I hope everyone's enjoying it!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **JeniLyn2000 - I'm glad the emotions showed through in that chapter. It had been in my mind since I started writing this a few years ago. I think everyone is happy they heard the heartbeat. I've written others where that didn't turn out to be the case. Dani - Them hearing the heartbeat, even though it sounded weak was a really good thing :)

**Chapter 15**

"I can't believe she put me on bed rest for the next week!" Veronica exclaimed as Logan helped her get situated on their bed. "We just started school and I'm going to fall behind already," Veronica complained.

"No you're not," Logan reassured her. "I already told you that Clemmons knows what's going on and he's arranged for me to get your assignments. Plus Duncan, Meg and Wallace all offered to come over and help you."

"It still sucks that I have to basically stay in this bed all day every day until we go see Dr. Kline next week," Veronica complained.

"I could always stay home with you," Logan said. "I'm sure I could find a way to make your stay in bed more pleasurable."

"I somehow don't think us having tons of sex is what Dr. Milton had in mind when she put me on bed rest," Veronica informed him.

"But she never said we couldn't have sex," he reminded her.

"She told me not to overexert myself," Veronica replied.

"Well then you can just lay back and let me do all the work," Logan said smirking at her.

Veronica just laughed at him. "Let me adjust to being home first," she said.

"Ok," Logan said and then moved on the bed to lay next to her. He pulled her into his arms and they both fell asleep.

They were woken up a few hours later when Lynn came in to check on Veronica. She'd seen her when Logan first brought her home, but she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed.

Lynn had knocked on their bedroom door but hadn't heard a peep from inside. She was hesitant to open the door, but figured they wouldn't be stupid enough to risk their baby by having sex so soon after almost losing it.

"Hey," Logan said blearily as he opened his eyes when she opened the door.

"I just wanted to make sure Veronica was doing ok," she told him.

"She's doing ok," Logan said in a low voice while moving off the bed, careful to not wake his sleeping wife.

He ushered his mom out to their living room and they sat on the sofa.

"I can't believe she almost lost the baby again," Logan said. "Veronica was heartbroken when Dr. Milton couldn't find the baby's heartbeat," he told her. "This pregnancy has been an emotional roller-coaster and we still have almost six more months to get through."

"I know sweetie," she said moving to take his right hand in her left one.

"I'm afraid Dr. Kline might end up putting her on permanent bed rest," Logan said. "She'd be miserable if that happened. She doesn't want to miss out on her senior year of high school and I don't want that for her either."

"I know you blame yourself for her falling," Lynn said.

Logan looked up at his mother when she said that. He did blame himself, but he hadn't told anyone.

"You're my son," she said at the look of surprise on his face, "I know you too well."

"If I'd been with her I could've caught her before she fell down the stairs," Logan said.

"Logan you can't be with her at all times," Lynn said. "I know you want to protect her, but accidents happen. You can't stop Veronica from living her life because you're scared something will happen to her or the baby."

"I know," Logan said. He really did know, he just wasn't sure how to deal with it.

"I hate to bring this up," Lynn said hesitantly.

"Bring what up?" Logan asked.

"You and Veronica having sex," she said.

"Mom!" Logan exclaimed.

"No, listen to me," she told him, "I'm not telling you to stop having sex. I know you wouldn't listen to me anyway. But you need to know there's a chance Dr. Kline will start considering Veronica's pregnancy high risk and tell the two of you to refrain for the baby's sake."

"I so don't want to talk about my sex life with you," Logan groaned.

"I just wanted you to know," Lynn responded. "It happened with me and your father when I was pregnant with you."

"And I really don't want to talk about your sex life," Logan added.

"Stop being so squeamish Logan," his mom said. "I mean you obviously know that your father and I have sex, otherwise you wouldn't be here. And I know you and Veronica have sex because I walked in on you post coital that one time."

"Yeah, I do know," he said, "but that doesn't mean I want to talk about it."

"It's not like I'm trying to give you pointers about having sex," Lynn said. "I just want you to be prepared in case the doctor tells you that you can't have sex for the rest of the pregnancy."

"Fine," Logan said. "Will you promise to never bring up the subject of sex ever again please?" Logan asked.

"I promise," Lynn replied.

"I should get back in there before she wakes up," Logan said moving to get off the sofa.

"Let me know if you two need anything," Lynn said as she got up. "Mrs. Navarro fixed a roast for dinner," Lynn told him before leaving. "It's still in the oven but should be out soon."

"Call me and let me know when it's done," Logan said. "I'll carry Veronica over to the house and we can all have dinner together."

"I'd like that," Lynn said. She kissed Logan on the cheek and left.

Logan knew his mom was lonely when his dad was off filming a movie. He figured Veronica wouldn't have a problem going over to eat with her. She loved Mrs. Navarro and he was sure a home cooked meal would sound very appealing after eating what the hospital tried to pass of as food.

* * *

"Hi sweetie," Lynn said as Logan carried Veronica in the back door. She moved to close it so he could get her situated at the kitchen table.

"Everything looks so good," Veronica said. "Mrs. Navarro outdid herself."

"Well, she knew you were coming home from the hospital today and wanted you to have a good supper," Lynn explained.

"She didn't have to go to any trouble for me," Veronica told her. She hated that people were doing extra things for her just because she was pregnant. She wasn't incapacitated, well for the next week she was.

They were all quiet for a few minutes while they ate.

"How're you feeling Veronica?" Lynn asked. "I went out to the pool house earlier but Logan said you were sleeping."

"I'm doing ok," Veronica told her. "I hate that I'll be on bed rest for the rest of the week, but if that's what it takes to make sure the baby's ok I won't complain...much."

"Yeah, I was waiting for that ending," Logan replied in an exasperate tone. He and Veronica had argued more about her staying in bed after she'd woken up. He ended up telling her that she could very well lose their baby if she didn't listen to the doctor. "_Is that what you want?" Logan asked._

"Can we please not argue anymore?" Veronica asked.

"I don't want to argue anymore either," Logan said, "but you're being stubborn and don't want to listen to the doctor."

"Veronica," Lynn said, interrupting the two of them. "I know how much you don't want to stay in bed, but I also know that baby means the world to you. When I was pregnant my doctor put me on bed rest for the last two months. She wanted what was best for my little boy, and I'm glad I did what she told me. Otherwise Logan might now be here and we wouldn't be having this discussion."

What Lynn said deeply affected Veronica. What Logan had asked wasn't true. She didn't want to lose the baby. Lynn was right, the baby growing inside of her meant the world to her. She didn't want to risk the baby's life. She couldn't believe that if Lynn hadn't listened to her doctor Logan wouldn't be in her life now.

Veronica started to tear up.

"Oh sweetie, I didn't mean to make you cry," Lynn said in a consoling voice.

"I guess I didn't think about the long run," she said. "I don't want anything to happy to our baby Logan," she said after turning to face her husband.

"So you're going to stop fighting me about staying in bed for the rest of the week," Logan said.

"Yeah," she said, "this baby is more important than me going to school."

"You don't have to give up on school," Logan noted. "You just have to stay home for a few days to make sure the baby is gonna be ok. We came so close to losing him or her twice already and I don't think I can deal with another scare like that."

The rest of the meal was eaten in awkward silence. No one wanted to talk about Veronica's bed rest or the real possibility that Veronica could lose the baby.

* * *

"You know I didn't mean to upset you earlier," Logan said, "right?"

They'd stayed in the main house and watched a movie with Lynn after they finished dinner. They'd just gotten back to their room and were getting ready for bed.

"I know," Veronica said, slipping out of her clothes and heading to their bathroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan asked, taking in her now naked form.

"To take a bath," she told him. "I smell like the hospital."

"I'll go get your bath set up," he told her. "You go lay down while I do it," he instructed her.

Veronica wasn't about to argue with him. She grabbed her robe from the closet door, slipped it on and moved to lay on their bed. She heard the water running and Logan returned a few seconds later.

He continued undressing but stopped when he got down to his boxers. He moved to pick her up and carry her to their bathroom. He set her down next to the tub and reached down to untie her robe. He pushed it off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. He lifted her up and placed her into the steaming hot water. She slipped down into bubbles and noticed Logan was still standing there staring at her.

"Do you want to join me?" she asked.

"I do," he said, "but I won't. I don't think I could keep my hands off you if I got in there with you and I don't think we should have sex until we talk to Dr. Kline. I don't want to risk anything happening to the baby."

Veronica was disappointed, but she understood where Logan was coming from. She wanted to jump Logan a lot the further the pregnancy progressed, but she was willing to wait too. Their baby was worth forgoing sex for a few days.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower while you're in there," Logan told her.

He reached in and turned the water on in their shower. He waited a minute for the water to heat up before slipping out of his boxers and getting in.

He'd gotten turned on when he stood there watching her in the bubble bath. It was killing him to not have sex with her. Normally he'd take matters into his own hands, but he couldn't do that with her being mere feet away in the bathroom. There were just some things a wife should never hear her husband doing, and masturbating was at the top of that list in Logan's mind.

When they were laying in bed later that night Logan was still hard. He'd considered going back into the bathroom, but he had a feeling Veronica would wonder why he'd gone back in there for so long.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. He moved to sit up. "I'm gonna go watch some TV in the living room," he said moving off the bed.

"Ok," Veronica said, looking over at him. She could see the tent in his pajama pants and thought about telling him to come back to bed so she could help him with it.

Logan moved over to her side of the bed. "Night babe," Logan said and then leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Don't stay up too late," Veronica told him. "You still have to go to school tomorrow."

"I won't," he promised. He was going to watch some porn on TV, relieve himself and then slide back into bed to cuddle with his wife.

Veronica reached over and turned on the light on her nightstand. She wasn't really tired since she'd slept so long that afternoon. She reached for the book on her nightstand and moved to sit up a little to read.

She had trouble concentrating, so she put her book back and turned the light back off. She laid there in the dark waiting for Logan to come back.

He returned to their room about twenty minutes later and slipped back under the covers. He moved behind Veronica and pulled her close to his body.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said, startling him. He thought she'd be fast asleep.

"For what?" he asked moving back so he could roll her on her back and see her face.

"That you had to go out to the living room," Veronica told him. "I know what you went out there to do."

"Oh God," Logan moaned out and rolled onto his back, throwing his right arm over his eyes.

Veronica reached for his left hand and grasped it in hers. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it," Veronica told him, "but I could've helped you."

Logan growled out again. "You're pregnant with our baby, who we almost lost," Logan said. "You shouldn't have to help me. It's kind of embarrassing that you knew I was out there jerking off."

"Next time you're in that situation," Veronica said, "don't just walk away. Just because I'm pregnant and you don't want to have sex because you think it might hurt the baby, that doesn't mean I can't lend a hand or even a mouth."

"Fuck," Logan groaned out. "Please don't talk about giving me a handjob or blowjob. It'll just make me hard again."

Veronica moved next to him and laid her head on his chest. "Let's just go to sleep," she said.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: **Astranti - Yay for finding and reading this one! They're definitely in for a long and bumpy ride :)

**Chapter 16**

The rest of the week was a struggle for Veronica. She hated being confined to either the bed or sofa. She'd spent part of her afternoons hanging out with Logan's mom but she'd left Friday morning to go visit Logan's dad on the set of the movie he was filming.

The weekend was horrible. Veronica and Logan got into fights about stupid things and Veronica ended up kicking him out of the pool house Saturday afternoon.

She was ready for the doctor's appointment she had scheduled for Monday morning. She hoped Dr. Kline would give her the all clear and she could go back to school. She just wanted things to get back to normal, or as normal as life could be for a pregnant teenager.

"Hey," Veronica said as Logan entered the pool house Monday morning. He was dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go eat something and then we can head to your appointment," Logan said moving towards the sofa.

She'd walked around the pool house sparingly over the weekend and had stayed off her feet as much as possible during her time home from school.

Logan reached out his hand to her and she gladly took it. She moved to grab her bag that was sitting on the floor by one of the end tables and then followed Logan to the main house for breakfast.

Veronica ate a bowl of cereal and Logan had his normal breakfast of Pop Tarts.

"You ready to go?" Logan asked after putting his plate and her bowl in the dishwasher.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm sorry about kicking you out. We just needed some time apart."

"I agree," he said, moving to help her up from her chair. "The arguing was stressing you out and that wasn't good or the baby."

He reached down and placed his hand on the baby bump. "You and this baby mean everything to me," he said looking into her eyes, "and I'd never want to do anything to jeopardize your life or our baby's. It was better for me to leave."

Veronica started crying and Logan pulled her into his arms.

"I hate how emotional I've been," Veronica told him. "Being cooped up was starting to drive me crazy, but I shouldn't have taken out my anger on you. You didn't deserve that."

"I'd rather you yell at me and get everything out in the open," Logan said. "It's not good to keep things bottled up."

Veronica continued to cry for a minute and then composed herself. She moved out of Logan's arms and reached for his hand with her left and grabbed her bag with her right.

"Let's go find out how our baby is doing," she said pulling him along to the front door.

Logan smiled. He was glad to see Veronica in a better mood.

* * *

"Veronica Mars," the nurse called out.

Veronica and Logan got up to follow the nurse back to an exam room. She weighed Veronica, took her temperature and blood pressure.

"Dr. Kline will be in to see you soon," the nurse said before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Veronica moved to sit on the exam table to wait for Dr. Kline.

Neither of them said anything while they waited. Logan's phone rang while they waited.

"Hey mom," he said answering it.

"How's Veronica doing?" she asked.

"Ok I guess," he told her. "We're actually at her doctor's appointment right now."

"Oh, then I'll let you go," Lynn said. "Call me later and let me know what the doctor says."

"I will," Logan promised.

"My mom wanted to know how you were doing," he said as he slid the phone back into his pocket.

Veronica just nodded her head. She wasn't in the mood for conversation. She was too nervous about the ultrasound.

A little more time passed before Dr. Kline finally came in the room.

"Hello Veronica," she said to her patient sitting on the exam table. "Logan, I'm glad you were able to come with Veronica today," the doctor said to him as she placed Veronica's file on the desk.

"So," she said turning towards Veronica, "I see from your file that you were in the hospital last week due to a fall."

"Yeah, I was knocked off balance and fell down some stairs at school," she told her doctor. "The ER doctor put me on bed rest once she released me."

"I'm sure she did that as a precaution," Dr. Kline said.

"She thought Veronica had a miscarriage," Logan told her.

"Well, a lot of times when a pregnant woman takes a fall it does cause a miscarriage Logan," she explained to him. "Veronica is lucky that didn't happen."

"I know," Veronica said getting her doctor's attention.

"Why don't we do the ultrasound and see what's going on now," Dr. Kline said.

She moved to position the machine next to the bed and Logan got up to stand next to Veronica.

Dr. Kline sat down on her stool and Veronica moved to push her pants down and her top up. The second Dr. Kline squeezed the cold gel on her stomach she shivered. Logan reached for her hand as Dr. Kline turned on the machine and grabbed the wand. She slowly began to move it over Veronica's abdomen and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of the baby's heartbeat.

"It looks like your baby is doing just fine," Dr. Kline told them. "The heartbeat is strong and I don't see any pulls or tears to the placenta."

She pressed a button on the machine to take a picture of the ultrasound.

"Do either of you have any questions?" Dr. Kline asked as she continued to move the wand.

"So you're sure everything is ok?" Logan asked.

"As far as I can tell," Dr. Kline told him.

"Does that mean I don't have to be on bed rest any more?" Veronica asked.

"Yes, but don't push yourself Veronica," Dr. Kline implored.

"I doubt I'll be doing much other than going to school," Veronica said, "Logan's been slightly overprotective lately."

"I just want what's best for you and the baby," he remarked.

"Speaking of the baby," Veronica said. "Is it alright for Logan and I to resume our sex life? He was worried about it while I was on bed rest."

"I don't see any reason the two of you can't have sex," Dr. Kline said. "It was smart of the two of you to abstain until you knew everything was ok."

"See, I told you," Logan said, smirking down at his wife.

Veronica just laughed. That was the first time in more than a week she'd done that. Logan was surprised. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead.

Dr. Kline grabbed some paper towels and wiped the gel off Veronica's stomach. She took the picture of the ultrasound from the machine and handed it to Veronica before turning the machine off.

"So, do either of you have any other questions?" Dr. Kline asked after she got up to move the machine back from the exam table.

"How much longer until we can find out the sex of the baby?" Logan asked.

"About six to eight more weeks," Dr. Kline told him. "So, I'd say it's very possible that we'll be able to find out during Veronica's next appointment."

Logan was happy to hear that. He'd been wanting to know the baby's sex a lot recently. He had been working on something with his parents for the baby and knowing the sex would make it a lot easier.

Veronica had re-situated her clothes and moved to get off the exam table. Logan handed her her bag and she reached to hold his hand.

"Don't forget to schedule your next appointment on your way out," Dr. Kline reminded them.

"I will," Veronica told her.

"Take care of yourself," Dr. Kline said before turning to leave.

Logan and Veronica followed her out and went to schedule Veronica's next appointment before leaving.

* * *

"So, I was thinking," Logan as they got situated in his car.

"Uh oh," Veronica said, sensing an impending argument.

"It's nothing bad," Logan assured her. "I was just thinking that maybe we could go home and have a little alone time today instead of going to school. I mean we both already have an excuse for missing classes. Why not take full advantage of it?"

"You just want to go home so you can get laid," she said laughing at him.

"Maybe," Logan said looking over at her with lust in his eyes. "I mean it has been over a week since the last time I made love to you."

"The last time we had sex wasn't you making love to me," she pointed out. "You fucked me from behind against our kitchen table."

"Hey, that wasn't all my fault," he pointed out. "There was a cute blonde who tortured me during and after dessert that night. I can't help that I couldn't wait to get to our bed to be in you."

Veronica laughed at the memory of that night. She'd tortured Logan with the way she'd eaten her hot fudge sundae and when she was done she'd moved to sit on Logan's lap. She had started kissing him and grinding against him. He couldn't stand the teasing and they'd ended up fucking against the table.

"I guess I could take one more day off of school," she said smiling at him. Truth be told she'd been almost, if not more, sexually frustrated as him. Her hormones were raging and there had been more than a few times during the last week where she'd wanted nothing more than to strip off his pajama pants and ride him. But she hadn't acted on her thoughts. Logan had been right about not having sex, but that really didn't help her. She'd ended up sexually frustrated and after that night Logan took matters into his own hand neither of them had masturbated.

Logan started the car and headed back to their house.

* * *

The minute they walked through the gate leading to the pool house Logan pulled Veronica into his arms and kissed her. He moved the strap of her bag off her arm and she let it drop to the ground.

They began frantically pulling at each other's clothes.

"Logan," Veronica moaned out to get his attention.

"Hmm," he mumbled against the soft skin on her neck as he continued to suck on her pulse point.

"We should go into the pool house," she said. "I really don't want to have your mom catch us doing this again, or worse Mrs. Navarro."

"Mom's not coming home until tomorrow and Mrs. Navarro has the day off," Logan told her as he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "There's no one here to catch us doing anything. We have the whole place to ourselves."

"You're sure?" Veronica asked.

"Of course," Logan said to reassure her.

"Alright," she said and leaned back up to kiss him.

They started pulling off clothes and throwing them everywhere. Logan maneuvered them towards one of the lounge chairs. He stopped kissing Veronica and moved to adjust the back before sitting down. Once he was settled Veronica moved to straddle his legs. He leaned up to kiss her as she positioned him at her opening. The second she began easing down on him he whimpered. It felt like they were having sex for the first time.

She slowly moved up and down. Logan couldn't believe how much he'd missed doing this with her.

He moved his right hand down and slipped his middle finger between her folds to find her clit. She moaned loudly at the contact and stilled for a second as he rubbed her. The sensation was too much and she had a major orgasm not even a minute later.

"Damn babe," Logan said as she recovered. He almost came from the contractions of her walls around him, but he managed to hold on. Once she'd stopped shaking she began moving again. She was wet and warm and Logan knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh God Veronica," he cried out a few minutes later. His hands were on her hips helping to steady her as she rode him. "I'm coming," he groaned out in warning. He pushed her hips down and thrust up as he exploded inside her. She stayed on top of him, letting him ride out the wave of his orgasm. He moved to sit up with her still inside him and reached up to pull her into a searing hot kiss.

"I'm so fucking glad we can do this again," Logan said when he pulled back.

"Me too," Veronica told him.

Veronica moved off of him a minute later and he hated the loss of her warmth around him.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she got up from the lounge chair.

"To the bathroom," she told him. "I'm going to clean up. You should probably do the same."

Logan quickly got up and followed her into the pool house and towards their bathroom.

They cleaned up, slipped into some pajamas and then cuddled on the sofa to watch TV for the rest of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Astranti - Being restricted to bedrest is really frustrating, especially for Veronica. She feels like she's missing out on her senior year, even though it just started! Dani - Yep, the baby's ok. I wanted a story where they actually end up been teen parents.

**Chapter 17**

The next few months were strenuous on both Logan and Veronica, not only in their personal lives but school as well. Veronica's moods had been all over the place. Logan did his best to not argue with her, but occasionally it happened. He'd slept on the sofa a few times, but Veronica had padded out in the middle of the night to ask him to come back to bed. She couldn't sleep without him cuddled up behind her.

They decided not to find out the sex of the baby and ended up getting some gender neutral basics to have when he or she was born.

Prepping the guest house for the baby was a task. They only had the one bedroom, so the crib had to be put in there. They managed to fit it with space to spare but knew they needed to start looking for their own place once they graduated.

They'd picked up a few books to read throughout Veronica's pregnancy and spent a lot of time in bed going through them together. Logan started talking to the baby every night before they went to sleep. He told Veronica it was his way of forming a bond since she already had one due to the fact she was carrying the baby.

Homecoming came too quickly and Veronica did not want to go. It was bad enough being pregnant at school, but the thought of having to dress up in that state was not something she wanted to do. Somehow she let Logan convince her it would be a good idea though. She'd ended up going up to LA with Meg to spend a weekend with Lilly so they could all go shopping together. There was no way Logan would let his pregnant wife drive all that way by herself.

"I can't believe I let Lilly convince me to get this dress," Veronica said as she stared at the dress hanging on the back of the door to their closet.

"I like it," Logan said staring at the bright pink dress.

"You don't think it'll draw too much attention to the baby?" she asked.

"That's what you're worried about?" Logan asked. "No, I don't think it so. It's not formfitting so I think you'll be fine," he added.

"I just don't want to flaunt the fact that I'm pregnant," Veronica told him. "It's hard enough on me when we're at school. I mean people haven't been staring as much, but I'm sure me showing up at the dance will turn the attention right back in my direction."

"I know my attention will be on you," Logan said moving to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and settled his hands on her baby bump.

Veronica's stomach had grown massively over the past few months and there was no way to hide that she was pregnant anymore. She'd been self-conscious when the baby started to grow and her pregnancy became obvious to the entire school. People knew she was pregnant, but when they actually saw her sporting a baby bump they took notice.

"Your attention is always on me," Veronica said frowning.

Logan leaned in and kissed her left cheek. "That's because you're so beautiful," Logan told her. "I can't help but keep my eyes on you."

Veronica started to cry and Logan wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know if they were happy or sad tears. She'd been crying a lot more lately and it was difficult for him to distinguish between the two.

"Great, now my makeup's gonna be ruined," Veronica said laughing as she wiped away her tears.

Logan was relieved that they weren't sad or angry tears. He felt like he was on an emotional roller-coaster with Veronica nowadays and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He hoped that she would relax and enjoy the night out with their friends.

"Logan," Lynn called out.

"We're in the bedroom," Logan responded.

"Duncan and Meg just got here," his mom told him.

"I'm not ready," Veronica cried out and rushed into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Logan walked out to the living room to talk to his mom. "Um, do you think you could go talk to Veronica and help her finish getting ready?" Logan asked. "She's freaking out."

"Sure, why don't you finish getting ready and then head to the house," Lynn said. "Hopefully it won't take too long to get Veronica dressed and ready to head out."

"Thanks mom," Logan said and then hugged her.

Lynn followed him into the bedroom. He moved to grab his tie from the bed and put it on while his mom walked towards the bathroom.

"Veronica sweetie," Lynn called out as she knocked softly on the door. "Can I come in?"

Veronica opened the door and Lynn saw the tears on her cheeks. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Logan said something that made me cry and now I can't stop," Veronica explained. "My makeup's ruined and now everyone is waiting on me."

Lynn turned and looked at her son who held up his hands. "Hey, I just told her she was beautiful," Logan told his mom. "I didn't know it would make her cry, although she has been doing it a lot lately."

Lynn moved to hug her daughter-in-law. "It's ok sweetie," Lynn said rubbing Veronica's back. "Crying spells are normal during a pregnancy. I drove Logan's dad crazy when I was pregnant with him. I think he was happy when he had to go to the studio."

Logan grabbed his tuxedo jacket from the hanger and slipped it on. "Do you want me to send Meg over?" Logan asked his wife.

"No," Veronica said sniffling and wiping the tears off her face.

"Let's go get you fixed up so you can put on that pretty dress and go dance the night away," Lynn said.

Veronica turned to go back in the bathroom followed by Lynn. "Logan," Veronica called out.

He appeared in the doorway seconds later. "Yeah babe," he replied.

"Tell everyone I'm sorry," Veronica said as she wiped the last of her tears away with a tissue.

"I will," he told her. He moved into the bathroom and leaned in to kiss Veronica on the cheek before leaving.

"Let's get to work," Lynn said.

* * *

Later that night after the dance all the 09ers were heading to Luke's house for an after-party.

"Do you mind if we just head home?" Veronica asked Logan as they followed Duncan and Meg to their limo.

"Not at all," Logan told her. "Maybe we can try that thing I wanted to do on our wedding day."

Veronica laughed. She knew exactly what he was referring to and wasn't sure she was in the position to do that right now.

When they got to Luke's Duncan helped Meg out and waited for Logan to get out and help Veronica. When neither of them got out he leaned back in to see what was taking them so long.

"We're not staying," Logan told him. "Veronica isn't in the mood to party."

"I'm sure everyone will be asking where you are," Duncan said. "This party won't be the same without you."

"Sorry to disappoint," Logan said, although he really wasn't sorry they weren't staying. He'd much rather go home and make love to his gorgeous wife than hang out with his friends and get drunk.

"I guess we'll see you at school then," Duncan said pulling back from the door.

"They're going home," Duncan told Meg who moved to the open door.

"I totally understand," Meg said. "I don't think people really understand how exhausting it is to be pregnant."

"I get worn out a lot easier now than I used to," Veronica said. "Tell everyone we said bye and that we'll try and get to a party after the baby is born."

"Will do," Meg said.

"You two have a good night," Veronica told her.

"You too," Meg replied.

Veronica closed the door and they headed away from the party. Logan knew there wouldn't be enough time between Dick's house and theirs so he asked the limo driver to take them to Dog Beach.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," Veronica told him. "We have a perfectly good bed we could be home having sex in right now."

"I know," Logan said, "but I thought we could start trying new things."

"Like sex in a limo?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, it's a fantasy," Logan told her. "I've got a few other that regularly rotate through my brain, but this one's been at the forefront since our wedding."

"What else do you fantasize about?" Veronica wanted to know.

"You tell me one of your fantasies, and I'll tell you another one of mine," Logan replied.

"I don't have any," Veronica told him. "I'm not as sexually advanced as you are."

"Fantasies have nothing to do with how sexually experienced you are," Logan pointed out. "I fantasized about Alyssa Milano long before I ever had sex. You never think about different places we could have sex?"

"No, I pretty much like the bed and the sofa," she said. "Although I did enjoy that time against the table."

"That was hot," Logan remarked thinking back on that night. "We should fuck more often, not that I'm complaining about making love to you. It's just sometimes I want to do it fast and hard, but I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Ok," Veronica said.

"Ok, what?" Logan asked.

"Ok, we can make your fantasy a reality tonight," Veronica told him. "But you're going to have to make sure you're ready. There's not enough room in here for me to give you a blowjob."

"You could give me a hand," he said looking over at her grinning from ear to ear.

"I could," she said seductively, "but I want to watch you do it. Maybe I'll pick up some pointers for the future."

Logan groaned after hearing her say that. He moved his hands to his pants waistband and unbuttoned them before slowly easing down the zipper. He lifted up from the seat to push them down along with his boxer-briefs.

Veronica just sat there watching him. She'd give him handjobs when they first started doing sexual things, but she'd progressed to blowjobs pretty soon after so she never really got the hang of making Logan feel good with her hand. He'd given her pointers when she did it, but she knew guys were way better at pleasuring themselves and seeing him do it would help her.

Logan took his cock into his right hand and looked over at Veronica. She was watching him intently and it turned him on to see the intensity in her eyes. He stroked himself a couple times and precum began to seep out of the tip. He moved his hand to the tip and used the cum as lubrication.

"You know," Logan said as he continued to move his hand up and down his shaft, "you're going to have to do this for me some time. It's only fair that I get to watch you get yourself wet."

"I think that could be arranged," Veronica said smiling at him her eyes full of lust.

It didn't take long for Logan to be at the point where he had to stop.

"Are you wet?" Logan asked once he felt he was getting hard.

"I think you should check for me," Veronica said. She slipped her hands under her short dress and slipped her panties down her legs.

"I'll take those," Logan said reaching out to take the lacy panties she'd been wearing all night. He set them on the seat on the other side of him.

"Come here," Logan said moving to reach for her to help her maneuver her onto his lap. He moved up her dress and slipped his fingers between her folds.

"You're dripping," Logan said sliding his finger up to her clit.

She moaned as soon as he touched it and was on the edge of an orgasm a minute later.

"I love how fast you have orgasms while you're pregnant," Logan told her.

"Mmmmm me too," Veronica managed to get out while she was still blissed out from the pleasure he'd just given her.

He moved her so her center was closer to his cock and positioned them so he could slide easily into her.

"Fuck," Logan moaned out as she started to rock against him.

They hadn't had sex in over a week and Logan was in heaven finally being inside his wife again after so long. The car stopped but the driver didn't move to get out because Logan had told him not to bother helping them out at the beach when they left Dick's.

He moved his hands up to the top of the zipper on the side of her dress and eased it down far enough to get to her bra. He slipped his hands around her back to unhook it. He tossed it on the seat and moved to cup her impressively bigger breasts. When he pinched one of her nipples so cried out in pain.

"Be gentle with them," Veronica told him. "They've been sore lately."

Logan listened to his wife and moved to lick the nipple he'd pinched before lavishing the other one. He moved his hands to her hips to help steady her so she could lean back some. She placed her hands on his thighs and began to move so that he was sliding in and out of her slightly.

A minute later he could tell he was on the edge of his orgasm and wanted her to go over with him. He moved one hand from her hip and reached down to rub her clit with this thumb. Both of them started working faster as the pleasure continued to build in each of them.

"I'm cumming," Veronica cried out a minute later. Her orgasm came on fast and hard, causing her body to convulse and her walls to contract. The sensation pushed Logan over the edge and he grabbed her hips as he thrust up and came inside her.

She collapsed against his chest and they just sat there with their arms wrapped around one another for a few minutes. Once their breathing started to return to normal Veronica pulled back and kissed Logan.

"I love you," she said. "I know I don't say it often, but I really do love you."

"I know," he replied. "I love you too babe."

"Why don't we go for a walk on the beach before we head home," Veronica suggested. "I mean we did make the driver take us here. We might as well take advantage of that fact."

"I'd love to go on a moonlit walk with the most beautiful wife any guy could ever ask for," Logan declared.

Veronica moved off his lap and zipped her dress back up, leaving her bra and panties on the seat. She'd just grab them when they got out at their place later.

Logan reached for a tissue to clean up before slipping his boxer-briefs and pants back up. He tossed Veronica's undergarments onto the long seat and opened the door. He helped Veronica get out and the two of them walked hand-in-hand along the shore line in a comfortable silence, both of them reminiscing about the last time they'd been on the beach at night.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Astranti - Yep, poor Logan. Veronica's emotions are all over the place! She was 6-7 months pregnant in the previous chapter. Dani - Glad you liked the limo scene. The last chapter was something I added in. It wasn't in the original version of this story that I posted on my LJ. I felt like I needed to add in something school related and thought the sex in a limo thing would be an added bonus, a throwback to their wedding day :)

**Chapter 18**

_Two months later_

It was the day of the Echolls' Christmas party. Logan hadn't wanted to attend. He wanted to stay in the pool house and cuddle in bed with Veronica. She was getting closer to her due date and Logan was fiercely overprotective.

"Logan, I'm going over to your parents house for the party with or without you tonight," Veronica told him in no uncertain terms.

"Fine, but I want you to sit as much as you can," he said. "Dr. Kline said for you to stay off your feet as much as possible."

"I can manage that," Veronica told him. "I just want to go hang out with our friends and family and celebrate the holiday. Besides it'll be the first time I've seen Lilly in months, since the baby shower."

"I know you were bummed that the Kanes went to Aspen for Thanksgiving," Logan said, remembering how Veronica had moped around their house during their vacation.

She'd pushed herself and stayed in school as long as she could manage. She had gone back after Thanksgiving for two weeks but once December rolled around she decided it was it was time to start home schooling. She'd have to go back the next week to take her exams. Logan hated that he had to be away from Veronica during school hours. He was just thankful that the baby would be there soon.

* * *

Veronica was in the bedroom trying to decide what to wear to the party when there was a knock on the door to the pool house.

"Coming!" Logan yelled before pausing the video game he was currently playing.

"Ok, where's my BFF?" Lilly said, pushing her way into their home.

"In our bedroom trying to pick out something to wear," Logan told her.

Lilly bounced off towards the bedroom in her slinky red dress and heels. Logan went back to playing his video game only to be interrupted a few minutes later by another knock on the door.

"Come in," Logan shouted.

"Hey," Duncan said as he and Meg entered the pool house.

"Hey," Logan replied pausing the video game. "Veronica's still getting ready. Lilly just went in our room to help her."

"Why don't you go play with Logan," Meg suggested. "I'm gonna go see if they need more help." She kissed Duncan on the cheek and then made her way to their bedroom.

"How's Veronica's doing?" Duncan asked as he moved to sit with Logan.

"She's been stressed out," Logan told him. "Although I'm not sure why."

"About the baby?" Duncan asked.

"About everything," Logan said. "The baby, school, not having Lilly around, Christmas presents. You name it and she's probably stressed about it."

"I'm sure that can't be good for the baby," Duncan said.

"It's not," Logan admitted. "There has been one perk to her stress though, we've been having sex a whole lot. It's the only thing that will take her mind off whatever she's been stressing about."

"Dude, I so did not need to hear that," Duncan said.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk about my sex life, let's talk about yours," Logan said.

"We are so not talking about that," Duncan informed him.

"Why not? I mean you and Meg have had sex, right?" Logan asked.

"Not that it's any of your business," Duncan said, "but no, we haven't."

"Damn, you've been dating for nearly a year and haven't gotten that far yet?" Logan questioned.

"It's not like we haven't done stuff," Duncan told him, "we just haven't gotten around to actually having sex. Meg's been hesitant because of what happened with you and Veronica. Her parents would flip out if she got pregnant. You know how religious they are."

"I guess Veronica and I set an example as to why teen sex isn't always a good idea," Logan stated.

"Kind of," Duncan responded. "I know you two didn't plan on having a baby."

"What are you talking about? We totally planned for her to get pregnant," Logan said in a mock serious voice.

Duncan laughed. "I'm glad you can find humor in your situation," he replied.

"Well, I did get to marry the girl of my dreams because of it," Logan remarked.

"Please tell me you weren't actually serious," Duncan said.

"Serious about what?" Veronica asked as she entered the living room with Lilly and Meg.

"About you getting pregnant on purpose," Duncan explained.

"Logan!" Veronica exclaimed.

"What? I was joking. There's no way in hell we'd have planned that," Logan said.

"Oh thank god," Meg exclaimed.

"I was already nervous enough around Veronica's dad," Logan said. "There's no way in hell I'd actually let Veronica get pregnant on purpose."

There was a moment of silence before Logan spoke. "You look amazing Veronica," he told his glowing wife.

Veronica blushed at his complement. "Well, I had some help," Veronica mentioned.

"I'll go change and then we can go over," Logan said getting up from the sofa. He kissed Veronica on his way to the bedroom.

* * *

Veronica was sitting in the Echolls living room talking with Lilly, Meg, Dick's new girlfriend Gia, who Veronica liked a hell of a lot more than Dick's previous girlfriend Madison, and Cassidy's girlfriend Mac.

The guys were all hanging out by the bar.

"So, what's the deal with you and Casey?" Veronica asked Lilly.

"What are you talking about?" Lilly replied, a hint of a smile on her lips.

"I've seen the way the two of you have been looking at each other tonight," Veronica observed.

"We've kind of been dating," Lilly told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Veronica asked. She knew that Lilly's relationship with Weevil had ended before the summer had even ended.

"We haven't really had a chance to talk much lately," Lilly pointed out. "Plus the thing with Casey is new. We bumped into each other on campus and went out for coffee. We've only gone on a few dates."

"I think the two of you make a cute couple," Meg said.

"Thanks," Lilly responded, glancing over at Casey yet again. He smiled at her when he looked up and Lilly couldn't help smiling back.

"Logan's mom put together an amazing party," Mac said, steering the topic away from Lilly and Casey.

"She loves organizing this party every year," Lilly said.

"Yeah, Christmas is her favorite holiday," Veronica added.

Just then they heard a bell ringing and Lynn calling out to get everyone's attention. "I have a special surprise for everyone," she said, "so just follow the Santas outside."

Lilly and Meg moved to help Veronica up from the sofa. The guys were all making their way over through the crowd when Veronica doubled over and screamed.

"Veronica!" Lilly exclaimed. Logan pushed through the crowd when he heard Lilly yell.

"Oh God," Veronica groaned. "This cannot be happening right now."

"Veronica," Logan said as soon as he managed to get to her side.

"My water just broke," she said looking up at her worried husband.

"Shit!" Logan exclaimed. "Someone go tell my mom to stop whatever her surprise is," Logan said, "tell her Veronica's in labor."

Duncan rushed off to get to Lynn.

"Lilly will you please go find my parents and let them know?" Veronica asked.

"Of course," Lilly replied.

Logan moved closer to Veronica. "Do you want me to carry you to the car?" he asked her.

"No, I think I can walk that far," she said before grasping his arm tightly when a contraction ripped through her body.

Logan helped her breathe through it and then moved to pick her up, cradling her in his arms. A minute later the bell was ringing again and Logan's parents were rushing through the crowd, making a path from the front door to where they were.

Veronica's parents rushed up a few seconds later.

"I've got to get her to the hospital," Logan told them.

"Take our limo," Lilly told him. "It'll be faster than trying to get your car."

Everyone helped Logan get Veronica out of the house and into the limo. "We'll get your car and meet you at the hospital," Duncan assured him.

Keith and Lianne rushed out to Keith's sheriff's car. Keith turned on his siren and followed the limo to the hospital.

* * *

Logan helped Veronica out of the limo when they got to the hospital and carried her into the ER. The nurse working at the reception desk saw them and had an orderly get a wheelchair for Veronica.

Keith and Lianne rushed in after them. The nurse asked for Veronica's information to get her into the system. Keith talked to the nurse while Logan helped Veronica through a contraction. The nurse printed out a bracelet and moved to put it on Veronica.

"Ok, let's go get you settled into a suite in labor and delivery," she said.

The orderly wheeled Veronica towards the elevator with Logan right beside her. Her parents followed them too.

Once they got to the labor and delivery floor the orderly wheeled her to the nurses desk. One of the nurses took over and wheeled her into a suite.

Keith stopped Logan before he entered the room. "We'll go wait for her to get settled and let your parents know where to go when they get here," he told him.

"Don't forget about Duncan," Logan reminded him. "He's on his way here with Lilly."

"I'll go back down and wait for them," Keith promised.

Logan moved into Veronica's room. The nurse had helped her move onto the bed and was currently getting a hospital gown for her to change into. Logan moved to help her and pretty soon Veronica was getting settled under the blanket on the bed.

Veronica's parents came back a little while later to check on her and then went back to the waiting room. Logan's parents got to the hospital a little more than an hour later. Logan had talked to them before they left their house to tell them where to go once they got to the hospital.

"Logan," Veronica said to get his attention. She'd had an epidural and couldn't feel a thing so Logan was sitting in the chair next to her bed watching TV with her.

"Yeah babe," he said looking over at her.

"Can you go get Lilly and Duncan please?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," he told her. He got up and kissed her on the forehead before going to get their best friends.

He came back with them a few minutes later.

"How are you doing?" Lilly asked moving toward her bed.

"I'm feeling no pain now that I got the epidural," Veronica informed her.

Logan moved to resume his spot in the chair by the bed. Veronica turned off the TV so they could all talk.

"There's a reason I asked Logan to get you two," Veronica said. "We wanted to ask the two of you to be the baby's godparents."

"Of course," Lilly exclaimed moving to hug Veronica.

"Wow," Duncan said. "Are you sure?" Logan had been closer with Dick lately so Duncan was surprised they'd asked him.

"Definitely DK," Logan said. "You're my best friend and Lilly's Veronica's. There aren't any other people we'd want looking out for our baby."

"I still can't believe the two of you didn't find out the baby's sex," Lilly said. "It's so weird."

"We wanted to be surprised," Veronica said. "Plus I kind of like the gender neutral stuff better than the gender specific stuff. You can totally spoil him or her after I give birth though."

"I have no doubt that Lilly intended to do that anyway," Logan joked.

"Of course I'm going to spoil that baby," Lilly said. "It's not every day your best friend has her first baby."

The machine monitoring Veronica's contractions started going off.

"Is something wrong?" Duncan asked when Logan and Veronica looked over at the machine.

"No, it's just letting us know I'm having a contraction," Veronica told him. "They're getting closer together. It won't be too much longer until this baby is born."

"I'm kind of glad you're having the baby now," Lilly said. "It means I'll have a whole month to hang out and spoil him or her."

"Glad my going into labor early works for you Lil," Veronica said laughing.

"We should probably go back to the waiting room," Duncan commented. "I'm sure the two of you don't want us in here when Veronica gives birth."

"I can't wait for you to give birth," Lilly said. "I'm even more excited to meet my godchild now." She leaned over and hugged Veronica before moving to leave.

"Duncan," Veronica said to stop him from leaving. He turned back to face her. "Can I talk to you alone for a minute."

"Sure," he said.

"I'll go with Lilly to waiting room to update our parents," Logan said before getting up to go with Lilly.

"What did you want to talk about?" Duncan asked, obviously uncomfortable being in the room with Veronica.

"You didn't actually say yes or no to being the baby's godparent," she said. "I'd understand if you didn't want to do it. You should know that both Logan and I want you to, but I don't want to pressure you to do it."

"It's just a little strange," Duncan said. "I mean I've gotten use to you and Logan being together and even you having a baby, but Logan and I kind of drifted apart a little."

"You're still his best friend," Veronica stated. "You're like a brother to him and I was kind of hoping that the baby might help bring the fab four back together."

Duncan laughed. It had been a long time since they'd been the fab four, but when they had been they'd had some pretty good times together.

"I miss those days," Duncan said. "Maybe you're right about the baby bringing us back together, just in a different way. I'd love to be his or her godfather."

"Thanks Duncan," Veronica said.

The machine monitoring her contractions went off again.

"I'll go send Logan back in," Duncan said.

"That would be good because I'm pretty sure I'm really close to giving birth," she declared.

* * *

An hour later Veronica was sitting in her bed watching her husband hold their son.

"I can't believe we have a son," Logan said looking down at the precious baby in his arms.

"It's kind of funny," Veronica said, "Lilly was so sure we were having a girl."

"Are you glad that we waited until he was born to find out?" Logan asked.

"Yep, I wouldn't change a thing," Veronica said.

"You still like the name we picked out?" Logan asked. He didn't want to wait to introduce their son to everyone, since they'd all stayed at the hospital waiting for him to be born.

"Of course," Veronica said smiling at him.

"Well, are you ready to meet the rest of your family William Kane Echolls?" Logan asked his son, who looked up at him with his big blue eyes.

Logan moved to hand the baby to Veronica so he could go get everyone.

"I'll be right back," he said after kissing her forehead.

He returned a few minutes later with everyone. He walked over to stand next to Veronica as she introduced their son to everyone.

"Everyone," Veronica said, "we'd like you all to meet our son, William Kane Echolls."

"Oh my God," Duncan said when he heard the baby's name.

"We're going to call him Liam," Logan explained.

Everyone congratulated them and said how cute the baby was before leaving to go home and get some rest. Everyone was coming back the next day, except Logan who was spending the night in the suite with Veronica and the baby.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Astranti - Yep, Lilly will definitely be the best! Veronica is going back to school. She doesn't want to let her parents down by not graduating with her class, even though she did have a baby. Dani - Yep, their little boy was definitely the best Christmas present they could've gotten :)

**Chapter 19**

Logan and Veronica had just gotten back to the house and were getting settled in with Liam. Lynn had asked if they needed anything when they pulled up in the driveway, but the two of them wanted to handle things on their own for a few hours.

"I can't believe he decided to come early," Veronica said looking down at the tiny baby boy in her arms. Her and Logan we sitting together on the sofa.

"This week is gonna be hell," Logan declared. Exams started the next day and neither of them knew how things were going to go. Veronica was going to have to make up her exams. There was no way she'd be able to go to school the next day and Logan wasn't really sure he'd be able to go either. He hadn't been home to study; he'd been at the hospital since Veronica was admitted Friday night.

"We'll figure it all out," Veronica said looking over at him. "I'll call the school tomorrow morning and see what we can do about our exams," she told him.

The two of them spent the late afternoon taking turns holding their son.

Lilly and Duncan stopped by that evening with Chinese food.

"So," Lilly said, "since you both have exams to take this week, does that mean I get a chance to babysit my godson?"

"I have to talk to Clemmons about our exams tomorrow morning," Veronica said. "Neither of us are ready for the ones scheduled. Plus I'm pretty sure we won't be getting much sleep tonight."

Lilly smirked at them. "Wipe that look off your face Lil," Logan said. "Sex is the furthest thing from our minds right now."

"Well, once you work things out about your exams," Lilly said, "let me know. I'd be more than happy to come over and watch the little guy."

"I'll let you know," Veronica told her. "I'm sure you'll be fighting with my mom and Logan's mom for the privilege though."

Just then Liam started crying.

"Speak of the devil," Lilly said.

"Do you mind if I get him?" Duncan asked. He hadn't said much since he'd arrived with Lilly and had only held Liam once when they were still in the hospital.

"Not at all," Veronica said, moving to sit back down.

Duncan went into their room and picked up Liam from his crib. He rocked him in his arms as he walked back out to he living room.

"He's probably hungry," Veronica told him.

Duncan moved towards the table to hand the baby to Veronica, figuring she'd be the one to feed him.

"You can feed him if you want," Veronica said.

"Yeah dude," Logan said, "I'll go heat up one of his bottles."

Logan got up from the table and went to the kitchen to prepare a bottle of the breast milk Veronica had pumped earlier that day. She'd wanted to breastfeed, but didn't want Logan to feel left out when it came to feeding their son.

"Why don't you go sit on the sofa with him," Veronica suggested. "Logan will be out with his bottle in a minute."

Duncan nodded and moved to the sofa and sat down still rocking Liam in his arms.

"I can't believe Duncan volunteered to get him," Lilly said. "It seemed like he was scared of Liam when he held him in the hospital."

"He probably was," Veronica said. "I mean I was terrified of holding him and I'm his mother."

Lilly laughed. "You got over that quickly though," she pointed out.

"I had to," Veronica said. "There really wasn't a way to get around it because he had to be fed and Logan and I decided we didn't want to use formula."

"Did it feel weird the first time you fed him?" Lilly asked.

"A little," Veronica said. "It tickled when he was trying to find the nipple but then it hurt a little once he started sucking. I'm just thankful he doesn't have teeth."

"So, does Logan like being able to feed Liam too?" Lilly asked.

"I guess," Veronica remarked. "I mean he is the one who said I needed to get a breast pump. He said it was only fair that we both feed him since we both had a part in making him."

"Who'd have ever thought Logan would want to be Superdad," Lilly commented.

Veronica laughed. "I'm thankful for all the support he's given me. I was really scared about how he'd react when I first told him I was pregnant," Veronica informed her. "That day when we took those pregnancy tests I actually considered having an abortion without telling Logan."

"Without telling Logan what?" he asked returning to the table after giving Duncan the bottle for Liam.

"The day I found out I was pregnant," Veronica explained, "I considered having an abortion and not even telling you about the pregnancy."

"I'm glad you didn't do that," Logan said sincerely. "I don't think our relationship could've overcome that. The guilt would've eaten you up and to be honest I'm not sure I would've been able to get over you not telling me about being pregnant."

"I don't think I could've gone through with an abortion," Veronica said, "even if we hadn't been sleeping together as long as we had been. I couldn't kill a piece of you and me."

* * *

"It was nice having Lilly and Duncan over," Logan said as he watched Veronica sitting in the rocking chair they had in their room feeding their son again.

"Yeah it was," she said. "I think Duncan's finally comfortable around Liam."

"He was mesmerized when he fed Liam," Logan told her. "It's why I left him alone on the sofa."

Logan moved to the dresser and grabbed a pair of pajama pants. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower," Logan said.

"Ok," Veronica responded, not taking her eyes off their son.

When Logan came out of the bathroom a few minutes later Veronica was burping Liam. "Why don't you let me get him to sleep," Logan suggested, "and you can go take a shower or a bath."

Veronica was hesitant at first, but decided to hand over their son. She hadn't bathed since the night she'd been admitted to give birth and she was starting to smell.

Logan had managed to get Liam to sleep while Veronica took a bath. When she went back into the bedroom Logan was lying on the bed reading a magazine and Liam was fast asleep in his crib.

"You know, you could be studying for your exams," Veronica told him.

"I'll study all day tomorrow," he told her. "I'm too exhausted to try and concentrate on studying."

"I know what you mean," she said climbing into bed with him. She scooted close to him and he moved to put his arm around her. He put the magazine down on the night stand and turned off the light.

"It still feels strange to not be pregnant," Veronica said as she cuddled closer to Logan now that there was no baby in the way.

"God," Logan said, "it's been months since we've been this close."

"I like being back in your arms," she told him.

"Let's get some sleep before Liam wakes up again," Logan said.

* * *

Veronica wasn't sure how they'd managed to make it through the night. Liam had woken up crying several times throughout the night and not all of them were because he was hungry. To say Logan and Veronica were sleep deprived the next morning would be an understatement.

"I think we should call the pediatrician Dr. Kline suggested," Logan said as he paced the room with their crying son in his arms. "This isn't normal."

"How do you know what's normal?!" Veronica screamed at him.

"Whoa, calm down," Logan said.

"I can't," Veronica said. She was freaked out and started crying almost as much as their son.

Logan moved to put an arm around her and pulled her into his chest next to Liam. "It's gonna be ok," he said soothingly to her. "Why don't I take Liam over to my parents' and see if my mom has any suggestions on how to get him to stop crying," Logan proposed.

When Veronica's crying settled down she moved away from Logan and nodded to indicate he should go. He kissed the top of her head before moving to leave the pool house.

Veronica moved to sit on the sofa once Logan left. The constant waking up throughout the night had gotten to her. She wasn't sure she could handle another night of it. She was rocking back and forth, trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working.

She decided she had to get away. She went to their bedroom, got dressed and wrote a short note for Logan, which she left on the bed. She grabbed her purse and slipped out the door, heading for the gate that led to the driveway.

She was heading towards her car when she stopped. She knew she wouldn't get far in her car; it wasn't in the best condition. Logan had wanted to buy her a new car after they got married, but they hadn't had a chance to do that yet. She knew the Echolls had several cars in their garage and the keys were all hanging in a case by the door to the house.

Veronica opened the garage door using the outside panel. She surveyed the selection in the garage trying to decide which vehicle to take. She quickly decided against the cars Logan's parents drove on a regular basis, eliminating the Aston Martin and the Dodge Viper. Veronica considered taking Logan's SUV but she knew he'd notice it was gone immediately. She decided to take the seldom used BMW Roadster. She wanted a convertible and knew she'd picked the right one as soon as she grabbed the keys and slid into it.

She backed the car out of the garage and used the clicker in the car to close it as she put the car in drive. She grabbed the other clicker to open the gate and made her way down the driveway. She pulled through the gate and paused to close it before peeling off to an unknown destination.

* * *

Logan had been in the kitchen with his mom, who had somehow managed to get Liam to stop crying, when he heard the garage door closing. His dad was in the kitchen with them having coffee so that only left Veronica to be in the garage.

Logan opened the door to the garage in time to see it finish closing. He saw that the BMW was gone and raced to the door leading out of the garage to the driveway. He saw that the gate was open and Veronica was making her way through it. She paused once she got past the gate and Logan thought she'd reconsidered leaving, but she hadn't. Seconds later the gate was closing and Logan was left standing in the driveway yelling out for her as she peeled off.

"Oh God," Logan said, running his hands through his hair as he went back into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" his dad asked, getting up from his spot at the counter. Logan was sure they'd heard Veronica peel out of the driveway.

"Veronica just took off in the BMW," Logan told him.

Both of his parents stood there completely stunned.

"What?!" his dad yelled.

"I've got to go call her dad," Logan said, racing to the backdoor. He had no clue where his wife had just gone, but he had every intention of getting her dad involved to find her.

Logan went back to the main house a few minutes later. He was just hanging up with Veronica's dad when he walked in the back door.

"Her dad told all the deputies to be on the lookout for the car," Logan told them as he entered the kitchen and slipped his cell phone into his pocket.

"What would make her leave like that?" Lynn asked.

"She kind of broke down before I came over here," Logan explained. "I thought I'd give her some time alone in the pool house and she'd be fine. I guess I was wrong."

"Why don't you try calling her," Aaron suggested.

"I tried calling her before I called her dad at the station," Logan told him. "She didn't answer."

"Do you have any idea where she might've been going?" his dad asked.

"No, she left a note, but all it said was 'I'm sorry, but I had to get away.' I'm going to call Lilly and let her know what's going on," Logan declared, "in case Veronica calls her."

"Logan, can you go set up that portable crib in the living room please," his mom said. "I think Liam's gonna be asleep for a while and I'd rather us all be together while we wait for word on Veronica."

"Yeah," Logan said. "After I get it set up I'm gonna go get dressed and grab some of his stuff to bring over here."

* * *

The waiting around was the hardest part. Logan had called the school to let them know that neither he nor Veronica would be able to make it to school for their exams that day. He'd talked to Mr. Clemmons about rescheduling but wasn't sure exactly when they'd be able to take them at that point.

His mom convinced him to go get his school book and try to study, but he couldn't focus. His mind kept wandering back to his wife. He was shocked that she'd taken off the way she had. He couldn't really blame her though after the emotional breakdown he'd witnessed that morning.

Logan's dad had left for a meeting with his agent leaving Logan with his mother for comfort and support.

Keith had called to tell them that no one had spotted the car and that it was highly possible that she'd driven out of Neptune. When Logan heard that he started to freak out, but Keith calmed him down. He let Logan know that he'd been in touch with the sheriffs in the surrounding counties and that he apprised them of the situation. They knew to be on the lookout for the car, but to not pull her over. Anyone who spotted it was to call Keith and let him handle it.

About an hour after Veronica had left Logan got a phone call from Lilly.

"She just called me," Lilly told him. "She was really freaked out."

"Did she tell you where she is?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Lilly told him, "I'll come get you and we'll go up to get her. Unless you want to take your car because of Liam."

Logan moved the phone away from his mouth. "Mom can you watch Liam while Lilly and I go get Veronica?" he asked.

"Of course sweetie," his mom replied.

"I'm on my way," Lilly said after she heard his mom. She hung up and Logan was left sitting there still wondering where his wife had gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd love to know what you all think about the cliffhanger!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: **KatieDean0343 - Yep, she needed to get away before she exploded (more than she already had, considering the way she yelled at Logan). She definitely could've done it in a better way. Running away isn't going to make things better; it usually makes them worse.

**Chapter 20**

Lilly spotted the BMW and pulled into the spot next to it. "Wait here," Lilly said, looking over at Logan. "I think it would be better for me to go talk to her alone. There's a reason she didn't call you. I don't know what it is, but I do know she called me and not you to come up here."

"Ok," Logan conceded. "Tell her I love her."

"I will," Lilly promised before leaving him alone in the car with his thoughts.

"Veronica," Lilly called out when she saw her best friend sitting on a bench at the end of the pier. When Veronica turned towards her she could see her red eyes and the tears falling down her cheeks.

Lilly rushed to her and pulled her into her arms. "It's ok," Lilly said soothingly. "You're gonna be ok."

"This isn't how my life was supposed to turn out," Veronica said through her tears. "I thought I could do it, but I can't."

"Can't do what?" Lilly asked softly, not wanting to scare her friend.

"Be a mother," Veronica said through her tears, "or a wife. It's all too much."

Lilly just held her for a while not saying anything. She wasn't quite sure what to say after hearing that. She knew Logan was probably wondering what was going on and that he wouldn't stay in the car forever.

"Why don't we drive up to LA and go shopping for the rest of the day," Lilly suggested once Veronica's tears began to subside. "We can spend the night at my place and I'll drive you back to Neptune in the morning." She wanted to do something to cheer up her best friend.

"I can't just leave Mr. Echolls car here," Veronica said as she moved out of Lilly's arms to look at her.

"I didn't want to tell you this," Lilly said, "but Logan came up here with me."

Veronica jolted upon hearing that.

"He wanted to make sure you were ok," Lilly explained. "He saw you leave and it scared him that you just took off like that."

"I can't face him right now," Veronica said.

"That's ok," Lilly said. "Give me the keys and I'll go bring them to him. I'll tell him that you need more time and that we're going to spend the night in LA. I'm sure he won't be thrilled about it, but I think he'll understand."

Veronica reached in her purse and pulled out the keys. She handed them to Lilly. "Tell him that I'm sorry," Veronica said. "I didn't mean to scare him, but I had to get away."

"I'll tell him," she assured her. "He wanted me to tell you that he loves you." Lilly reached out and squeezed Veronica's hand before getting up and heading back to the parking lot.

* * *

Logan got out of Lilly's car when he saw her at the edge of the parking lot. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's sitting on a bench at the end of the pier," Lilly told him. "I'm gonna take her up to LA to go shopping and we're gonna spend the night at my apartment," Lilly explained, moving to hand him the keys for his dad's car.

"She's not coming home with me?" Logan asked, his voice full of sadness.

"She needs more time," Lilly said. "She wanted you to know that she's sorry she scared you when she took off. I think everything just got to her and overwhelmed her. She's doubting herself."

"What do you mean?" Logan asked.

"She said she can't be a mother or a wife. That it's too much," Lilly clarified.

Hearing that caused Logan to breakdown. He wasn't exactly ready to be a father and a husband at this point in his life, but he thought they'd made the right choice. He couldn't believe Veronica was second guessing their decisions now.

"Tell her that I love her and want her to come home," Logan said as he wiped away the tears that had fallen, "but not until she's ready."

"I'm gonna talk to her about seeing a shrink," Lilly told him. "I think she might have postpartum depression."

"I think you might be right," Logan said, "she was fine until this morning. Everything hit her all at once. Liam kept waking up during the night and neither of us got much sleep."

"She's gonna be ok," Lilly promised. She moved to him and pulled him into a hug. "You should probably head home now," Lilly said. "Liam needs you to be there for him."

"Thanks Lil," Logan said as he moved from her arms.

He got in the car and started it as Lilly headed back to the pier and Veronica.

* * *

The drive back to Neptune was torture for Logan. When Lilly had picked him up and told him that Veronica was up in Oceanside he thought they'd drive up and Veronica would go home with him. He never thought he'd be going back alone while Veronica went with Lilly up to LA, but he knew Veronica needed the time away from Neptune. He just hoped that Lilly would be able to convince her to talk to someone once they got back.

His mom was in the living room sitting on one of the sofas feeding Liam when he walked in from the kitchen.

"Where's Veronica?" she asked after she looked up and saw him standing there alone.

"Lilly took her to LA," Logan said as he collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"Why would she do that?" Lynn asked. She was curious as to why Veronica would go to LA with Lilly instead of returning home with Logan.

"Lilly thinks she's got postpartum depression," Logan told her. "She basically told Lilly that she couldn't handle being a mother or wife."

Logan still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Veronica wouldn't be home with him and Liam that night. He'd never once thought she'd take off, but then again he never considered the fact that getting pregnant, getting married and having a baby so soon would be overwhelming for her.

"I'm so sorry Logan," his mom said, "but I understand what she's going through. Becoming a mother is life changing. And I suspect that Veronica's been bottling up her emotions regarding all the changes that have taken place in the past few months of her life."

"I just wish she would've talked to me about everything instead of taking off this morning," Logan remarked.

"She wasn't thinking clearly sweetie," Lynn commented. "I mean both of you were sleep deprived. I guess it was just the last straw for her. She needed time alone and I guess she figured you wouldn't understand if she told you, so she just left."

"I know you're right," Logan said, "but it still hurts that she took off like that. I don't even want to think about what could've happened if I had gone to school and she had been alone with Liam."

"Don't think about that Logan," his mom said. "I was here and so was your father. I don't think Veronica would've taken off and left this precious baby alone."

"Do you mind if I sleep in my old room tonight?" Logan asked. "I don't want to be out in the pool house alone. It'll just make me worry about Veronica."

"Of course you can sleep in your room," his mom said. She moved to get up and put Liam in the crib.

Logan got up to stop her. "I want to hold him for a while," Logan said as he held out his arms for his son.

Lynn handed the baby over and left to go work on a charity benefit she was hosting on New Year's Eve.

* * *

Logan had called the school after he put Liam down for his nap to see if he could make up the exam he'd missed in his first period class the next afternoon. After he got off the phone he went to find his mom. He decided to check into school to take his afternoon exam and asked her if she could watch Liam.

"Of course," his mom had said. "Are you sure you're ready for your afternoon exam though?"

"Yeah, it's journalism," Logan said. "I'm not too worried about it. I just figured I might as well go get it over with sot that I can be with Liam when Veronica has to make up her exams."

"Well then I guess I'll see you after school," Lynn said.

Logan shoved all of his school books that were on the coffee table into his backpack. He made sure he had the keys for his SUV and went to tell his son goodbye before heading out the front door.

* * *

It was lunchtime when Logan checked in. He went out to the quad to hang out until the bell rang.

"I didn't think we'd see you today," Duncan said as Logan moved to sit down at their table.

"I wasn't really planning to be here," Logan told him, "but things changed."

"How's Veronica feel about being home alone with Liam?" Meg asked.

"She not at home with him," Logan explained. "My mom's watching him right now."

"Then where's Veronica?" Duncan asked, wondering why she hadn't come to school with Logan if his mom was taking care of their son.

"She's in LA with Lilly," Logan announced, "and I don't want to talk about it."

Everyone just looked at Logan. He knew they were stunned that Veronica was up in LA while their newborn son was home with his mom.

"How's Liam doing?" Meg asked.

"He's got colic," Logan told her. "He wouldn't stop crying last night so Veronica and I hardly got any sleep."

"No wonder you look so rough dude," Dick remarked.

Logan glared at him and Mac slugged him on the arm. "Ow, what the hell," Dick said rubbing the sore spot on his upper arm.

"You'd look rough too if you didn't get any sleep last night and your wife took off leaving you alone with a crying newborn that you have no idea how to take care of," Logan practically yelled at him.

"Whoa," Dick said. "Ronnie just took off without telling you?"

"Yeah," Logan said deflated. "I took Liam to my parents' to see if my mom had any idea how to get him to stop crying and Veronica took off in my dad's BMW."

"At least you know where she is and that's she's not alone," Meg said, looking on the bright side.

"She called Lilly about an hour after she left and told her she was up in Oceanside," Logan explained. "We went up there to get her but Lilly convinced me to come home without Veronica. She thinks Ronnie's got postpartum depression."

"That doesn't surprise me," Mac said. "I mean Veronica has had a lot on her plate the last few months. I'm kind of amazed that she didn't breakdown sooner to be honest. There were a bunch of times where I could tell how stressed out she was."

"I wish she would've just talked to me," Logan said. "She told Lilly that she can't be a mother and a wife."

"I'm sure she didn't really mean that," Meg said, trying to make him feel better.

"I really hope she didn't," Logan said. "Lilly said she'd talk to her about seeing a psychiatrist when she gets back tomorrow."

"They're not coming home tonight?" Duncan asked.

"No, Lilly thought it would be better for them to spend the night at her apartment," Logan informed him.

"Since Veronica's staying with Lilly tonight," Duncan said, "we should hang out. It'll give you a distraction."

"Yeah, I'd like that," Logan said. "I already told my mom that I can't sleep out in the pool house. It feels strange being there without Veronica."

"Cool, so I'll go home after school, pack a bag and head over to your place," Duncan said.

"Sounds good," Logan said.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up to head inside. They all wished each other luck on the exam they were going to take and headed off to their various classrooms.

* * *

Logan checked out again after he finished his exam. It was useless for him to stay for his other classes. He knew he wouldn't be able to focus and he wanted to get back home to his son.

Liam was sleeping in the crib Logan had set up in the living room when he got home. He could hear his mom on the phone in the kitchen so he headed in that direction.

"Celeste, Logan just got home so I have to go," Lynn said into the phone. "Thank you so much for the referral. I'll give Logan the information," she said before hanging up.

"What was that all about?" Logan asked heading to the fridge to get something to drink.

"I called Celeste to see if she knew a good psychiatrist," his mom told him. "She gave me the name and number of a doctor who's married to one of Jake's oldest friends."

"I'll talk to Veronica about it when she gets home," Logan said.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Lynn asked.

"I left after I took my exam," Logan told her. "I figured there wasn't any use going to my other classes because theres's no way I'd be able to focus."

"Well, Liam's asleep," Lynn said. "I had your father stop at the pharmacy on his way home to pick up the probiotics the doctor recommended and a few pacifiers. I also had him get some formula since I didn't know if you would have enough breast milk to feed him until Veronica gets back."

"Thanks mom," Logan said before giving his mom a hug. "I'm glad you're here for me. Today probably would've been worse if Veronica and I had moved out on our own."

"Your father and I will always be here for you, Veronica and Liam," his mother assured him.

"I'm gonna go try and study while Liam's still asleep," Logan said.

"That's probably a good idea," his mom said getting up from the barstool she'd been sitting on.

Logan turned to leave the kitchen but stopped. "I hope you don't mind," Logan said, "Duncan offered to come over and hang out tonight. He figured I could use the distraction."

"That's so nice of him," Lynn said as she moved to put her mug in the dishwasher. "I hate to bring this up," she said, "but your father and I are supposed to go out to dinner with Harvey and his wife tonight. I can call and cancel though if you'd rather us be here in case something happens with Liam."

"No," Logan said, "you should go. We'll be fine. If I need any help I'll call Veronica's parents. I'm sure they'd be happy to come over and see their grandson."

"Then I'll go let your father know we're still going out tonight," Lynn said and exited the kitchen to go to Aaron's office.

Logan followed her out and went to the living room to study.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Astranti - Veronica gets some help in this chapter.

**Chapter 21**

Logan and Duncan had hung out and studied for their exams for a while before going up to his room to play video games. They left Liam sleeping in his crib with the baby monitor on the bookshelf near him.

"Have you talked to Veronica?" Duncan asked as they played.

"No. I'm trying to give her the space she obviously needed, but it's not easy," Logan told him.

"I talked to Lilly," Duncan told him.

"Did she say how Veronica's doing?" Logan asked, hurt that she hadn't called him with an update on his wife.

"She said Veronica's calmed down a lot," he relayed. "Apparently shopping was a good distraction."

"Did Lilly mention what time they're coming back tomorrow?" Logan asked.

"No, maybe you should call her later," Duncan told him, "or better yet call Veronica."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea," Logan informed him.

"I still think you should call her," Duncan said. "I know that you haven't stopped worrying about her today. I could tell when you left after you finished your journalism exam."

"I am worried about her," Logan said. "How could I not be? I've been focusing a lot on Liam so that I don't think about how Veronica isn't here with us."

"How's that working out?" Duncan asked.

"Not well," Logan informed him. "Every time I look into his eyes I see Veronica. It's scary how much he looks like her."

Duncan paused the game. "Call her," he said. "The game can wait. I'll go downstairs and check on Liam."

Duncan got up and left Logan alone in his bedroom. Logan hesitated before taking his cell phone out of his pocket. He finally decided to make the call.

"Hey," Lilly said when she answered the phone.

"Hey," Logan replied. "How's Veronica doing?"

"Honestly?" Lilly asked.

"Yes," Logan told her. He didn't need Lilly hiding his wife's condition from him. It would only make things worse.

"She's better," Lilly told him, "but I'm not sure she's ready to go home."

"God," Logan said running the hand not holding the phone through his hair. "I know she's freaked out about the baby, but I can't take care of him alone. He needs his mom."

"I've been trying to talk to her about what's going on but she keeps shutting down whenever I mention Liam," Lilly told him.

"I love her Lilly," Logan said, "but if she can't pull herself together and come home I'm not sure the two of us will make it. I'm serious about not being able to raise the baby alone. If push comes to shove, as much as I love her, I'll file for divorce and full custody of Liam. I have to put our son first and he deserves a mom that's gonna be here for him."

"God Logan, she's only been gone for a few hours," Lilly said, "and you're already thinking about divorce and custody!"

"I can't help it Lilly," he replied. "Every second she's away it tears at my heart and every time I look into Liam's eyes I see her. It's killing me that she left and is having a meltdown, but what makes it ten times worse is that I'm not there with her to help her through it."

"I'm not going to tell her about your little contingency plan for the future," Lilly told him. "I'm pretty sure it would just push her over the edge and I really don't think you want that to happen."

"I don't," Logan said, deflated as he sat on his bed. "I just want her to come home so we can talk, even if she decides that she doesn't want to be with me and Liam. I want to talk to her about it before either of us does something we'll regret."

Lilly sighed. She hated that Logan was hurting, but at the same time she could understand her best friend's freakout.

"I called and made an appointment for her to see a family friend who's a psychiatrist tomorrow afternoon," Lilly told him. "Her office is in Neptune so we'll head back in the morning. I don't know if she'll be ready to go back to your place, but I'll call and update you."

"Thanks Lil," Logan said. "I really appreciate everything."

"She's my best friend," Lilly said, "and I don't want her to push away the most important people in her life."

"Tell her I love her," Logan said, "and that Liam and I miss her."

"I will," Lilly promised.

"I don't think I'd be able to make it through tonight if your brother hadn't offered to come over to distract me," Logan said.

"It's what best friends do for one another," Lilly pointed out. "I've got to go Logan."

"Ok, just keep me updated," he reminded her before saying goodbye and hanging up.

He hated to think that Veronica might not be in his life, but his mind had automatically gone to a dark place when Lilly had relayed what Veronica said on the pier. Thankfully Duncan came back to his room a minute later so he didn't have time to dwell on it again. Duncan told him that Liam was still asleep and they went back to playing their video game.

* * *

Veronica's mother came over the next morning to take Liam to their house for the day. Lynn had things to get done all afternoon and both sets of parents refused to let Logan sit at home when he had finals to take.

Duncan had driven them to school so Logan wouldn't be able to skip out again. The school day was agonizing for him.

While Logan was at school Lilly drove Veronica back to Neptune. Lilly had convinced her to talk to their family friend and they were going to have lunch before going to her office.

Veronica wasn't sure what she would say to the shrink. When Lilly had driven past the "Welcome To Neptune" sign Veronica's insides tightened. She hadn't wanted to go back but Lilly convinced her that running away wasn't going to fix her. All running away did was make Logan have to deal with the repercussions of the mistake alone.

"So," Dr. Lane said, "why don't you tell me why you're here today Veronica." She was doing her best to make Veronica feel comfortable in her office.

"I'm not sure where to start," Veronica said, honestly unsure of what she wanted to tell this woman.

"Why don't you start by telling me what's been going on in your life," Dr. Lane prompted.

"My life's a mess," Veronica said. "I'm supposed to be having the best senior year ever and it's nothing like how I imagine it would be."

"How so?" Dr. Lane asked.

"I got pregnant towards the end of last school year," Veronica told her. "I moved in with the baby's father, we got married and things were going ok. I gave birth to our son a few days ago and…" Veronica trailed off as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"That's a lot of change in a short amount of time," Dr. Lane said handing Veronica a box of tissues.

"It was too much," Veronica said through her tears. "I couldn't handle it. Yesterday I snuck out of the house we're living in and took off in one of my father-in-law's cars."

"It's not uncommon for someone to want to escape their problems by running away," Dr. Lane said, "but running away doesn't solve them."

"That's what Lilly said too," Veronica told her. "I just kept everything inside for too long and didn't know how to deal with my emotions."

"Well, you made a smart move by coming back and trying to figure things out," Dr. Lane said. "You said you gave birth to your son a few days ago, were you feeling this way before he was born?"

"Not really," Veronica said. "I mean I had doubts about being a mother, but Logan was there for me to lean on."

"And what do you think changed to make you decide to leave?" Dr. Lane asked.

"Our son wouldn't stop crying," Veronica explained. "He quieted down some when Logan held him but when I did it was like I made it worse. I felt like I was a horrible mother and I couldn't take it."

"Veronica it sounds to me like you were doing fine until the baby was born," Dr. Lane said. "From what you've told me I'd say you have a case of postpartum depression."

"Lilly said she thought that was what was wrong too," Veronica told her.

"Well, she was right," Dr. Lane said. "I think the best thing for you would be to start an antidepressant. Are you breastfeeding?"

"I was," Veronica said, meaning before she ran away.

"I assume you're planning to resume that when you go home," Dr. Lane said.

"I hadn't really thought about it," Veronica told her. She'd tried not to think about her son while she was trying to escape reality.

"I'm going to write a prescription that won't interfere in case you decide to continue," Dr. Lane explained, taking out her prescription pad.

She wrote out the prescription and handed it to Veronica. "It'll take a few days for the medicine to start working," Dr. Lane told her. "Veronica, I know you think you're not ready to go home," Dr. Lane added, "but you need to at least go there and talk to your husband. Let him know what's going on with you and that you're working on getting better."

Veronica shook her head up and down. She wasn't sure she was ready to face Logan, but the longer she put it off the more likely it was she never would.

She thanked Dr. Lane for seeing her and they got up to leave. Dr. Lane instructed her to make an appointment to see her again in two weeks before she left.

Lilly was waiting for her in the waiting room. They walked out to the car and got in. There was silence for a few seconds before Veronica broke down. Lilly leaned over to hug her.

"It's gonna be ok," Lilly said rubbing a hand up and down Veronica's back.

"I need to go see Logan," Veronica said through her tears, "but first I need to stop at the pharmacy and drop off the prescription Dr. Lane gave me."

"Ok," Lilly said moving back to her seat. She started the car and they headed out of the office complex.

* * *

When Lilly pulled up to the house they saw that Logan's SUV was in the driveway.

"Do you want me to stay?" Lilly asked. "I can watch Liam while you and Logan talk."

"Yeah," Veronica said, "I think that's probably a good idea. I don't think Logan's mom is here to do that."

Lilly turned off the car and the two of them got out. Veronica hesitated before heading to the gate leading to the backyard. She wasn't really ready to go back in their house, but she needed to talk to Logan.

Lilly followed her to the pool house and waited outside while Veronica went inside. She was out there for less than a minute when Veronica came back out.

"He's not in there," Veronica said.

"I guess he didn't want to be in your home without you," Lilly said. "Can't say I blame him for that either."

Veronica silently walked towards the back doors of the main house with Lilly right behind her.

"Logan," Veronica said as she entered the house.

"You're back," Logan said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah," Veronica said. "I figured we need to talk about things."

"You're right about that," Logan said. "Are you here to play referee?" Logan asked looking at Lilly.

"No, I thought I'd watch Liam while you two talk," Lilly said.

"Well, you're free to go then," Logan said. "Liam's not here right now. He's at Veronica's parents' house. Lianne picked him up this morning and told me to go over to have dinner with them before bringing him back home."

"Call me later," Lilly said hugging Veronica before making her way to the front door.

"I'm sorry," Veronica said in a low voice. She wasn't even sure Logan had heard her.

"I'm sorry too," he said moving to the living room to sit on one of the sofas.

"You're not the one who ran away," Veronica said sitting on the sofa across from him. "What do you have to be sorry for?" she asked.

"I'm sorry I pushed you into having a family with me," Logan said. "I never wanted you to do something you didn't want to do."

"You're wrong about me not wanting to have a family with you," Veronica said. "If I'd had an abortion I'd probably still be depressed right now, just for a different reason."

"So the psychiatrist said you're depressed?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, she said I'm suffering from postpartum depression," Veronica explained. "I bottled my emotions during the pregnancy and then felt overwhelmed once Liam was born."

"So what's going to happen now?" Logan asked.

"Well, she put me on medication and I go back to see her again in two weeks," Veronica told him.

"Are you planning on staying here with me and Liam?" Logan asked, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

"I'm not sure," Veronica said being honest with him. "I want to be with you Logan, but I'm not sure I can handle it yet. I mean I just started taking the medicine and I'm still emotionally unbalanced. I don't think it's a good idea for me to be around Liam while I'm like this."

"I disagree," Logan stated. "I think being around him is exactly what you need right now."

They were quiet for a minute.

"I've got finals I need to study for before I go to your parents," Logan said. "Do you want to go with me to your parents later?" he asked as he got up.

"I can't face them," Veronica said beginning to cry. "I'm sure they think I'm horrible, just like you do, for abandoning my son and husband."

Logan walked over and pulled her up from the sofa and into his arms. "No one thinks you're horrible," he said, "least of all me. You freaked out and I get it. I wish you hadn't taken off, but I do understand why you did it. I'm just glad you came home."

"I didn't want to lose you," Veronica said through her tears. Logan just hugged her tighter, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I love you," Veronica said. "I know my actions over the last couple of days may not have shown it, but I do. I'm sorry I ran out instead of talking to you. And I'm sorry you had to take care of our son without my help. I'm trying to get better."

"It's ok," Logan said trying to soothe her. "We're gonna get through this. You just can't shut me out. I don't want you to run away again. Next time you feel overwhelmed tell me and we'll figure something out together."

Logan and Veronica just stood in the middle of his parents' living room for a few minutes, Veronica locked in Logan's loving arms.

"I'm kind of tired," Veronica said pulling back from Logan. "It's been an emotionally draining day."

"Why don't you go take a nap while I study," Logan suggested. "I'll come check on you before I go to your parents' to see if you change you mind about dinner with them."

"Ok," Veronica said. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss before leaving to go out to their house for a nap.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Astranti - If Lilly hadn't convinced her Lynn would have. Veronica has so many people in her life that care about her enough to want to help her get better.

**Chapter 22**

Being at her parents' house felt awkward. As soon as they arrived at the house her mother had pulled her into a hug and told her never to scare her family like that ever again.

Once Lianne let go of her Logan suggested they go see their son. Veronica followed him up the stairs to her old bedroom. Her parents had set up a crib and changing table in the room as well as a rocking chair.

They walked over and stood next to the crib staring down at their son.

"He'll probably wake up soon for his next feeding," Lianne said, standing in the doorway.

"Thanks for watching him today," Logan said to his mother-in-law.

"Well, I didn't want you to miss your finals," she told him.

"I'm going to head back downstairs to finish dinner," she said, leaving the couple alone in the room with their son.

Liam started whimpering a minute later and Logan moved to pick him up. He stopped midway though. "Do you want to feed him?" he asked Veronica.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet," she told him. Seeing her son and how much he depended on everyone else to do everything for him scared her.

"Do you want to hold him so I can go downstairs and get a bottle for him?" Logan asked her.

"I'll go get his bottle," Veronica offered and turned to leave the room.

"You know you're going to have to hold him again," Logan said. "You'll never get over your fear if you don't."

"I know,' she replied, "but I need a little more time."

When she left the room Logan moved to sit in the rocking chair with Liam nestled snugly in his arms. "She loves you," Logan told him. "She's just scared right now."

Logan just sat there rocking Liam and thinking about how much he loved him. He couldn't believe that he and Veronica had made something so wonderful. He might not have been planned, but Logan couldn't imagine his life without him, or Veronica.

Veronica took longer than he thought she would to get the bottle. He was thankful that Liam hadn't started wailing while they waited.

"Sorry," Veronica said when she came back into the room. "My mom had to show me how to fix the formula."

"It's fine," Logan said taking the bottle from her and putting it to their son's lips. "Since you're back though, I think it might be good for you to start breastfeeding him or at least pumping the milk for him. It's better for him than the formula I got."

Veronica nodded. Logan was right. If she didn't start pumping again she'd dry out and she didn't want that to happen.

"Do you know where my mom put the breast pump she got to keep here?" Veronica asked. She figured since Logan was feeding Liam it was the perfect time to start pumping some milk for his future feedings.

"I'm not sure," Logan said. "Why don't you check the closet," Logan suggested.

Veronica opened the closet and rummaged through some stuff on the floor. She found the box with the pump a few seconds later. She took it out and walked over to her bed to take it out. She set it up and moved to sit back against her pillows before she started to pump. She felt a little strange to be doing this again after the last two days of not doing anything.

"God, I don't remember this hurting like this the other day," Veronica said when the pump began to pull on her nipple.

"Did your nipples get dry?" Logan asked.

Veronica wasn't expecting him to ask that. "I guess they were a little dry today," Veronica said remembering the way they'd hurt when she put on her bra that morning.

"Maybe you should see if your mom has some lotion to put on them," Logan advised.

"I think I'll wait and ask her after I'm done," Veronica told him. The pump had just started to express milk and she didn't want to stop that soon after starting.

Logan finished feeding Liam while Veronica continued to pump milk. Logan burped their son and then rocked him back to sleep.

Veronica had finished expressing milk from one breast and was cleaning up.

"I'll bring the milk downstairs and send your mom up," Logan said moving towards the bed to get the bottle from Veronica.

"Thanks," Veronica said handing him the bottle.

* * *

"Well," Veronica said as they drove back to their house, "that was the most awkward dinner ever."

"Your parents just didn't know what to say to you," Logan told her, "and to be honest I'm not sure what to say to you either. I don't want to say something that'll get you upset."

"I know it's my fault that everyone is uncomfortable around me," Veronica said, "but the silence just makes me feel worse. What I did was wrong, but avoiding the issue isn't going to help."

"Just give us all some time to get over it," Logan said.

The rest of the ride to their house was filled with music from the radio. Neither of them knew what to say any more.

"I've got one more final that I need to study for tonight," Logan said as they pulled up to the house. "I'll bring Liam into my parents' house and study there."

"You don't have to do that," Veronica told him. "You shouldn't have to leave our house to study just because I came home."

"I just didn't know if you'd want to be around Liam tonight," Logan explained.

"I'll be fine," she told him.

They got out of the SUV and Logan moved to get Liam out of his car seat. He followed Veronica through the gate leading to the backyard and into their house. She turned on the lamp by the sofa so they could see.

"I'll go put him in his crib," Logan said.

Logan got him settled and walked back out to the living room. Veronica was sitting on the sofa staring at her hands. She looked up when she heard him return.

"I've gotta go get my schoolbag from my parents' kitchen," Logan told her. "I was studying over there when you came home."

"Ok," Veronica said trying to remain neutral. She didn't want to be left alone in their house with the baby but she knew Logan would only be gone a couple minutes.

She had only been sitting there for a few seconds after Logan left when Liam started to cry. Veronica tried to hold herself together. 'Logan will be back and can go check on him,' she thought.

He was gone for more than a minute and Liam was still crying. Hearing the wails coming from his little body made her heart ache. She decided it wasn't fair for Liam to have to wait for Logan. She could go in there and at least hold him until Logan got back.

She walked into the bedroom and reached down to pick Liam up. She grabbed the blanket he'd been wrapped in from his crib and moved to lay it on the bed so she could swaddle him in it again. Once it was secure she lifted him back into her arms and swayed with him. Surprisingly he slowly began to stop crying. He closed his eyes and gradually fell back asleep.

She walked back out to the living room and sat on the sofa with Liam still in her arms. Logan came back a few seconds after she'd gotten settled.

"I'm sorry," Logan said. "I got caught up talking to my mom. I didn't think he'd wake up again so soon."

"It's fine," Veronica told him. "It forced me to hold him. Maybe it was his way of forcing me to face my fear."

Logan tossed his schoolbag on the floor and moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "So does that mean you're feeling a little better?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I think it does. I mean I freaked out a little before I went to get him from the crib. I mean the last time I held him he wouldn't stop crying. When I went in our room I saw that he'd managed to wrestle himself out of the blanket and figured that was why he was crying. I wrapped him up and he stopped crying when I lifted him into my arms."

"He was colicky the other night," Logan explained, "that's why he wouldn't stop crying even when you were holding him. It wasn't because of you. I just wanted you to know that."

"Thanks," Veronica said. "The fact that he wouldn't stop crying even when I held him was the thing that really sent me over the edge. I mean a mom's supposed to be able to comfort her baby and I couldn't."

Veronica started to tear up again and Logan moved to put his arm around her. She leaned into him and their little family stayed that way for a little while.

"I should let you study," Veronica said moving out of his embrace. "I'll go put him in his crib and then I think I'm gonna take a shower."

"Ok," Logan said, "I don't think it'll take me too long to go over my study guide."

"I'll see you in a little while then," Veronica said standing up from the sofa.

* * *

Veronica was waiting up in bed for him. She'd picked up the book she'd been reading and read while he studied.

When Logan came into the bedroom he'd half expected Veronica to be asleep and was surprised to find her wide awake.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," he said moving to their dresser to grab his pajamas.

"Ok," Veronica said.

She continued to read while Logan was in the bathroom. She was waiting for him to go to sleep.

He came out a little while later in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. He hesitated before moving towards the bed.

"I've missed sleeping with you," he said as he slid under the covers.

"I've missed you too," Veronica told him moving to face him.

"I couldn't sleep in our bed without you," Logan told her.

"Where'd you sleep then?" she asked. "Please tell me you didn't sleep on the sofa while I was gone."

"No, I took Liam over to my parents' and slept in my old bedroom," Logan told her. "It felt strange to be up there again."

"I'm sure it did," she replied.

There were a few seconds of silence and then Logan moved to lay down. He reached over to turn off the lamp on his bedside table.

"Logan," Veronica said to get his attention. "I know you're probably still mad at me for leaving, but I was wondering if you'd hold me tonight. I just want to feel like you still love me."

"Of course I still love you," he said looking up at her. "I'd like nothing more than to hold you in my arms again."

She leaned over to turn off her light and moved to lay on Logan's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close to him as possible.

"I love you," he said through the tears that were beginning to fall down cheeks. "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I can't promise that Logan," Veronica said moving to look up at him. "I'll try my hardest to never do it again, but I don't want to make a promise to you that I'm not sure I can keep. I don't want to leave, but sometimes I give into my fears."

"I hate that you can't promise me that you won't leave again," Logan said. "I don't think I could forgive you if you took off again, since we're being honest."

"I'm so sorry," Veronica said. "I hate that you can't trust me. I never wanted that to happen. I don't want to lose you."

"Let's get some sleep," Logan said. "There's no point in talking about it any more tonight."

"I love you," Veronica whispered. "I want you to know that before you go to sleep."

Logan leaned down and kissed the top of her head. He hugged her tighter and then laid there trying to fall asleep.

Neither of them had an easy time trying to fall asleep. They both laid there with thoughts running through their head for the longest time before they finally fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: **Nichole - I don't think anyone would blame Logan for the way he was in the previous chapter. Veronica definitely broke his trust by running out. Things are going to take a little time to get back to a place where they're on stable ground. maggie - You can't make someone promise something, especially when the person isn't sure they can keep the promise if they made it. She has postpartum depression and she's scared that she can't take care of her kid, so of course she didn't want to hold him. Astranti - Logan is pretty much a saint in this story!

**Chapter 23**

Christmas Eve was awkward. Both of the Echolls families and the Mars family were invited over to the Kanes' house to celebrate and exchange gifts. They'd been doing it for as many years as Veronica could remember, but this year was different. Their was a new addition to the event and everyone was trying to avoid bringing up Veronica's meltdown.

Veronica and Logan were hanging out with Lilly, Casey, Duncan and Meg while their parents talked in the kitchen. Lilly was currently holding her godson and feeding him a bottle.

"Ok," Veronica said, "I know that all of you know about my little disappearance and that you're trying to avoid talking about it. I just want to get it out in the open. I'm suffering from postpartum depression and I'm being treated for it now. Logan and I are trying to get over what I did and I really don't need all of you feeling sorry for me or worse yet, judging me for what I did. I know it was stupid, but I can't change it. I just want to move forward and try to make sure it doesn't happen again."

Everyone just sat there stunned. No one knew what to say after that.

"Gee honey, you sure know how to brighten up a party," Logan joked.

Hearing him so relaxed made everyone laugh and lightened the mood in the room.

"You know I'm here if you need a friend to talk to," Lilly said looking over at her best friend.

"And if you need someone to talk hang out with once Lilly goes back to LA I'm only a phone call away," Meg said smiling at her.

"Thanks," Veronica said, "both of you."

"I'm gonna go see if our parents are ready to open gifts," Duncan said getting up from the sofa. "It's getting late and I'm sure you two want to get Liam home."

"I'll go with you," Meg said getting up to follow him.

* * *

The rest of the night went by fast. Everyone gathered in the den and opened presents. Lilly and Duncan had gone overboard with presents for their godson and Logan was currently trying to find places to put all of his new stuff.

"I can't believe they bought all of this," Logan said. "I'm kind of worried about tomorrow now."

"Why?" Veronica said.

"Have you seen the presents under my parents' tree?" Logan asked.

Veronica nodded. "I hardly doubt the majority are for us," Logan told her. "And I don't even want to think about what your parents got for him."

"Me either," Veronica replied.

"I'm gonna go hop in the shower," Logan said as they entered their bedroom.

"I've got a better idea," Veronica said as she moved to place Liam in his crib. "You can say no if you want though."

"What's the idea?" Logan asked, curious as to what his wife was talking about.

"I was thinking maybe you and I could take a relaxing bath together," she said. "I mean I was going to take a bath and thought maybe you'd like to join me. You know, save some water."

"I like that idea," Logan said moving towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a searing kiss.

When they pulled apart Veronica looked deeply into Logan's eyes. "You have no idea how much I want to make love with you right now," she told him, "to show you how much I really do love you."

Logan leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "I know how much you love me," he said. "That's never been an issue with us. It's the freaking out and pulling away that is."

He stood there holding her in his arms for a few minutes. "The next time we make love, whenever that is, I want it to be because both of us want to express our love, not because you feel like you have something to prove," he told her.

Veronica teared up after he said that. "Is that why you think I want to make love?" she asked through her tears.

"I'm not sure what to think," he said honestly. "So much has changed and I think we need to work our way back to the physical part of our relationship. As much as I love making love with you, I don't want to rush back into it. I think that's what happened at the beginning of our relationship. I mean we weren't dating that long before we started having sex."

"That's because we were in love with each other long before we started dating," Veronica said trying to reign in her tears.

"Yeah, but I still think we might have rushed things a little," Logan replied. "I think if I'd still been a virgin when we started doing stuff we probably would've waited longer. I wish my first time had been with you."

Veronica moved out of his arms and went to sit on their bed. Thinking about Logan having sex with Lilly was not something she liked doing, but the subject was one she couldn't erase from her memory. Lilly had lost her virginity with Logan and had filled Veronica in on all the details.

"Logan," she said looking up at him, still standing where she'd left him.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Was Lilly your first?" she asked. Thinking back to Lilly's description of their first time together had her wondering. Lilly said Logan had taken control and that he seemed to know what he was doing.

Logan looked down and Veronica knew then that the answer was no. She wasn't sure if she wanted him to elaborate or not, but now she was beginning to wonder just how many women Logan had slept with before her.

"I always assumed the two of you lost your virginity together," Veronica said, a slight hitch to her voice. "I guess I was wrong."

Logan didn't say anything. At that point he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to upset her, but the truth was Lilly wasn't the first girl he had sex with.

"I guess I should've asked you about your sexual history before we started having sex," Veronica said, getting upset. "I know I'm probably going to regret this," she said, "but I want to know how many girls you had sex with before me."

"Why does it matter? You're the only woman I want to have sex with for the rest of my life," he said, wanting to avoid answering.

She was starting to get angry at his avoidance. "You not telling me the truth has me thinking it wasn't just one other person besides Lilly," she said, her temper flaring. "I can't believe I had sex with you and apparently knew nothing about you. You could've had an STD for all I know!"

"I've never had an STD," Logan told her. "I've been tested. And I'm not telling you how many women I slept with before you because you don't need to know. So, can we please just drop it?"

"You've been tested? You had unprotected sex?" she asked getting angrier by the second.

"I never had sex without a condom until after you got pregnant," Logan told her. "I got tested though because you never know."

"Did you use a condom when you had oral sex?" she asked trying not to yell at him.

Logan so did not want to be having this conversation with Veronica, and he especially did not want to be having it on Christmas Eve. He didn't want to answer that question either.

"I take your silence to mean no," she said. "I guess that explains the STD test. Exactly how many times have you been tested?"

"You know what," Logan said, getting irritated with all the questions about his sex life, "I'm done answering questions right now. All you need to know is that I got tested before we had sex and I was clean. I never would've had sex with you, even with a condom, if I had an STD. And I definitely would've told you if I'd had one."

Both of them were silent for a few minutes. Logan moved to sit on the bed next to Veronica and she got up. "I don't want to be around you right now," she said moving towards their dresser to get a pair of her pajamas.

"I can't believe our conversation went from us talking about making love to you pretty much kicking me out of our bedroom," he said, not bothering to hide his displeasure.

"Can you honestly say you'd want to be around me if you just found out I'd slept with a bunch of guys before you and then told you I'd been tested for STDs because I gave blowjobs to multiple guys without using a condom?" she practically yelled at him.

He didn't say anything and she took that the mean he at least had an inkling as to what she was feeling at that moment.

"I'm going to take a shower," she told him. She grabbed her pajamas and headed to their bathroom.

* * *

He was sitting on their bed waiting for her to come out of the bathroom. She'd taken her time getting ready for bed because she needed to be away from him.

About thirty minutes after Veronica had turned off her blowdryer she still hadn't left their bathroom.

"Veronica, I know you don't want to see me right now," he said, "but I'm not going anywhere."

She came out of the bathroom a minute later and moved to get under the covers. "Feel free to go take your shower now," she said moving to turn off the lamp on her nightstand.

"There were five," Logan said not moving from their bed. "I had sex for the first time when I was still living in LA. You already know about Lilly. I hooked up with a girl during our Christmas sophomore year after Lilly and I had that massive fight. And after Lilly and I broke up the last time there were a couple nights where I got drunk and hooked up with the girls Dick and I met when we were surfing out at his dad's house in Mexico that summer."

There was silence. Veronica couldn't believe Logan had just admitted all of that to her. "Wait a second," she said rolling over to face him, "you moved here when you were twelve. You had sex when you were that young?"

"Yeah. I was a preteen with raging hormones who got hit on by an extra on one of my dad's movies," Logan told her. "I wasn't exactly going to tell her no when she suggested we sneak off to my dad's trailer."

"I barely knew what sex was at that age," Veronica said moving to lay on her back and stare at the ceiling.

"Yeah, well when you grow up in LA you learn about sex at a young age," Logan told her.

When Veronica didn't say anything else Logan decided to go take his shower. He figured she needed time to digest the information he'd just given her.

When he exited the bathroom twenty minutes later he saw her sound asleep. He moved to his side of the bed and slid under the covers. He turned off his lamp and thought about moving closer to Veronica but decided that wasn't a good idea.

He drifted off to sleep hoping that his wife could get over what he'd told her. It shouldn't matter because it was in the past, but he wasn't sure if she'd be able to put it behind her. He hadn't wanted to tell her the truth because he knew she'd be upset to learn how many women he'd slept with before her, but he'd decided to be honest with her. If she couldn't live with his past, he couldn't see how they could have a future.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **Astranti - Veronica is being unreasonable, but at the same time she's still dealing with her emotions being all over the place. Finding out about Logan's past just made her feel less secure and a little naive for not asking him about it before they started having sex.

**Chapter 24**

Christmas morning Logan woke up to find Veronica in his arms. They'd both woken up when Liam cried for his 4am feeding. Veronica had told Logan she'd feed him and that he should go back to sleep. He never expected her to cuddle up next to him when she got back in bed, but there she was still sleeping as close to him as she could get.

He'd been staring at her for a while when Liam's cry woke her up. "I'll get him," Logan said moving to slip out of their bed.

"Bring him over here after you change him and I'll feed him so you don't have to go get a bottle," Veronica told him, moving to sit up against the pillows she propped up.

She unbuttoned her pajama top and Logan handed their son to her. Liam latched on and began to suck right away. Logan stood there watching for a minute before Veronica looked up at him.

"It still amazes me to watch you feed him," Logan said looking into her eyes.

"It amazes me too," she replied. "You could come sit with me instead of standing there."

Logan moved around to his side of the bed and then scooted to sit next to her. He put his right arm around her and pulled her toward him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and both of them looked down at their son. They stayed that way until Liam was done.

Logan burped their son while Veronica closed up her night shirt. When they were both done they moved to lay on the bed with Liam in between them. They were entranced by him.

"Maybe in a couple years we can try for a girl," Veronica said and then looked up from their son.

"I'd like that," Logan said smiling at her. He took that to mean she was willing to put the past behind them so they could have a future together.

A little while later Logan's cell phone vibrated on his nightstand.

"It's my mom," he said picking it up. "Hey mom," he said answering it.

Lynn said something and then Logan told her they'd be over in a few minutes.

"They want to open presents?" Veronica asked.

"No, my mom's fixing breakfast," he told her.

"I guess we should get dressed then," Veronica said moving to pick up Liam.

"We're going over in our pajamas," Logan told her and she gave him a look. "Trust me, my parents are in their pajamas too. It's an Echolls family Christmas tradition. We don't get dressed until lunch around here on Christmas day."

"You're sure?" Veronica asked.

"I highly doubt they changed things," Logan said, "but I can go check if you want."

"I just feel strange being around your parents in my pajamas," Veronica said.

"Why? They've seen you in a lot less," Logan said. "I mean my mom even saw you naked."

"Oh god," Veronica groaned. "Why did you have to bring that up?"

Logan just laughed. He wasn't in the least embarrassed about what his mom had walked in on back then. "I'll bring Liam over with me," Logan said, "and text you."

"Thanks," Veronica said as Logan moved around the bed to take Liam from her arms.

"I'd do anything for you," Logan told her. He leaned down and kissed her before turning to leave.

Veronica got up to pee and when she got back to their bedroom there was a text message from Logan on her phone. 'I was right.'

Veronica texted him back as she left their bedroom. 'That's a first...lol.'

* * *

"I think Veronica and I are going to need to go house hunting," Logan said after they opened all their gifts.

Veronica was sitting on one of the sofas in the living room holding Liam.

"I guess everyone went overboard with gifts for Liam," Lynn said, motioning for Veronica to hand over her grandson.

"We hardly have any room as it is," Veronica said truthfully, "and we still have to go to my parents' later. I'm sure they bought a ton of stuff too."

"I have one more gift to give," Lynn said, getting up from the sofa with Liam.

"More mom?" Logan said. "You've given us more than enough."

"Don't argue with your mother Logan," Aaron said. "It's a losing battle."

"Come on," Lynn said. Everyone followed Lynn up the stairs. "Aaron," she said indicating she needed his help.

"You couldn't just send dad up to get whatever you left in that guest room?" Logan asked.

Aaron opened the door and motioned for Logan and Veronica to go in.

"Oh my God," Veronica said as she walked into the room.

"When did you have this done?" Logan asked.

Lynn had turned one of the guest rooms into a room for Liam. She had the walls painted with cute animals. There was a crib and changing table as well as a glider chair with an ottoman. It was something Logan had wanted to do when Veronica was still pregnant, but he'd gotten sidetracked with things. He was happy that his mother had gone through with the plans they'd made.

"I thought it would be nice for this angel to have a room here," Lynn said looking down at her precious grandson. "I've had people working on for a few months while the two of you were at school."

"I love it," Veronica said. "I think I'm going to need your help with decorating when Logan and I get our own place."

"I'd be more than happy to help," Lynn said smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"So, now that the gift giving part of this morning is over," Logan said, "I think it's time we let Veronica in on another Echolls family Christmas day tradition."

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

Logan grabbed her hand. "You'll find out soon enough," he told her.

They followed his parents back downstairs and to their den. His dad turned on the TV and moved over to fool with the DVD player.

"Logan can you go get the portable crib?" Lynn asked. "He's about to fall asleep."

"Sure," he said and left to get it out of the hall closet.

He set it up and his mom laid Liam in it. They all got settled on the sofas and chairs and then Aaron started the movie.

"It's one of my mom's favorites," Logan told her as the opening appeared on screen. "We watch it every year after we open all the gifts."

"I've never seen 'It's A Wonderful Life'," Veronica said.

"Really?" Lynn said. "I think you're gonna love it!"

"We may have to start a Christmas tradition of our own once we have our own place," Veronica whispered to Logan.

Logan smiled and kissed the top of her head before relaxing and getting lost in the movie.

Liam had woken up during the movie and Aaron paused it while Veronica and Logan went up to Liam's new room to feed him.

After the movie was over the four of them had gotten dressed. Aaron placed an order for Chinese takeout for lunch since they were all going over to Veronica's parents' for dinner.

After lunch they all went their separate ways. They were leaving at five to go over to Veronica's parents' house so they could all exchange gifts before dinner.

* * *

Liam was sleeping so Logan and Veronica decided to take a nap. They laid down on their bed and Logan pulled Veronica into his arms. They drifted off to sleep in no time.

When Veronica woke up a little while later she heard Logan moaning behind her and could feel him rubbing the beginning of an erection against her ass.

"Mmmm God Veronica don't stop," Logan moaned out in his sleep.

"Logan," Veronica said trying to roll over in his arms, "wake up."

She managed to move a little and reached to push on his shoulder.

"Hmmm," Logan said coming out of his sleep.

"Having a good dream babe?" Veronica asked in a teasing tone.

"Yeah," he said pulling her close to him again, "but it doesn't compare to the real thing."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, stroking her right hand through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Obviously you," he said finally opening his eyes.

Veronica rolled her eyes at him. "I kind of got that when you moaned out my name before I woke you up," she told him.

"You were doing amazing things with your tongue to my cock," he informed her. "I was just getting to the part where you were sucking me live a Hoover when you woke me up."

Veronica reached between their bodies and ran her hand along the outline of his cock through his jeans. "I'm not quite ready to go down on you after last night," she said, "but I'd be willing to give you a handjob, if you want."

"You don't have to do that Veronica," he said leaning in to kiss her. "I need to go take a shower and I can take care of it in there."

"I can't believe you're turning down a handjob," Veronica said in a teasing tone.

"Think of it more as me taking a raincheck on it," he said and then leaned in to kiss her again before moving to get off the bed.

"Why don't you pump some milk to take with us to your parents while I'm in the shower," Logan suggested.

"I'm gonna wait and do that after his next feeding," she explained.

"Ok, then you can pick out what you want me to wear tonight," he said heading into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Veronica moved to their closet and looked through Logan's shirts trying to pick something nice for him to wear. She heard the water running and gave up her search for a shirt. She stripped out of her clothes, leaving them in a pile on the closet floor, and headed to the bathroom to join Logan in the shower.

"Need a hand?" Veronica asked when she opened the door to the shower.

Logan was standing there with one hand against the shower wall and the other around his cock.

"Oh God," he moaned out at seeing her naked. He hadn't seen her naked since before she gave birth.

Veronica moved into the shower and closed the shower door. Logan stood there, not moving, taking in Veronica's new form. She wasn't back to her pre-baby body, but the one she currently had looked damn good. Her breasts were still huge from breastfeeding and her stomach definitely didn't look like she'd just given birth recently.

"Fuck Veronica," Logan moaned out as she reached out to touch the tip of his cock.

"Not today," she said, "but hopefully soon."

Logan released his cock and pulled Veronica in for a kiss. "I fucking love you," he told her as she began to stroke him. He wanted to play with her breasts but knew they were sensitive and he wasn't sure he'd be able to control himself. He continued to run his hand through her hair and kiss her as she pumped him.

When she started jerking his cock harder he accidentally bit her lip. He pulled back and apologized.

"It's fine," she told him. "It's not like you drew blood."

Logan leaned back in against his arm as Veronica continued to stroke him. Minutes later he was coming in her hand. She slowed her strokes and brought him down from his orgasm.

"Want me to wash your back?" she asked after she released his cock.

Logan laughed and then pulled her into his arms for a searing kiss.

"Thank you," he said when he pulled back, still keeping her in his arms. "I really didn't deserve that after last night. I should've been the one getting you off."

"It's fine Logan," Veronica ."I don't think we should do anything until I heal more."

"I think that's a good idea," he told her.

They washed each other and then got out and dried off. They put on their bathrobes and went out in the living room to watch a movie until Liam woke up.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N 1: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I took a break from this section of the website. I haven't been inspired to write, but I had a few chapters of this story written before my hiatus. Hopefully I'll get back into writing and will be able to post more updates soon!

**A/N 2: **I want to thank everyone who commented on the previous chapter. Glad you liked their first Christmas together as a family. This chapter is all about New Year's Eve and I hope you all like it just as much! They won't be moving into their own place for a while...

**Chapter 25**

"We don't have to stay long," Logan said. "Your parents just wanted to give us a night out. The least we can do is go have some fun for an hour or so."

"Fine," Veronica said, "but you're not allowed to get drunk because I can't drive big bird."

"Hey now, no need to call my SUV names," he said as they walked up the driveway to Dick's house. "You don't hear me calling your car names."

"I'm sorry," Veronica apologized. "I just hadn't planned on us going out tonight. I'd thought we'd be spending the night at home."

"Come on," Logan said pulling her along.

"Hey dude," Dick said as they approached the bar. "I didn't expect you to show tonight."

"Veronica's parents offered to watch Liam for a couple hours so we could go out," Logan told him.

"I still can't believe you two have a baby," Cassidy said, standing at the end of the bar with Mac.

"I can't believe we do either Cassidy," Veronica said. "It's not exactly what I had planned for my senior year."

"Give me your coat," Logan told Veronica as he took his jacket off. "I'm gonna go put them in Beaver's room."

Veronica slipped her coat off and handed it to Logan.

"Whoa dude, I can't believe you let her out of the house wearing that," Dick said to Logan, who's jaw dropped.

"I didn't see what she had on before we left," Logan said, giving his wife a glare. "She already had the coat on when I saw her."

"You look amazing Veronica," Cassidy said, gazing over her body that was in a body hugging red dress.

"Yeah, you look hot," Luke added.

"On second thought maybe you should come with me," Logan said.

"I'll be fine Logan," she told him. "Besides it's not like anyone is going to hit on a married lady who just had a baby."

Logan spotted Duncan and Meg in the crowd and called them over.

"Hey DK," Logan said, "keep an eye on my wife for me for a few minutes."

"I don't need a baby-sitter," Veronica argued.

Logan gave her a look and she held her hands up in surrender.

* * *

An hour later Logan pushed Veronica back into Cassidy's bathroom and closed the door behind him. He pulled her into his body and kissed her passionately. "I think we've been here long enough," Logan told her in between kisses.

"I'm ready to go whenever you are," Veronica said.

"I wish I could make love to you to ring in the new year," Logan said kissing down her neck.

"I wish we could do that too but I'm still bleeding," Veronica reminded him.

"How much longer do you think that will last?" he asked pulling back to look at her.

"I have no idea," she said. "Dr. Kline told me that women usually bleed for about eight weeks, but hopefully we don't have to wait that long. As long as I've stopped bleeding and I feel ok we're good to go. Hopefully soon though. Worst case scenario, we have to wait until your birthday."

"Seriously?" Logan whined. "That's torture. I'm not sure I want us to have more kids if we have to wait that long after they're born to have sex."

"I somehow think you'll change your mind about more kids," Veronica said moving her hand to run it over his crotch.

"Mmmmm that feels good," Logan told her closing his eyes and getting lost in the sensation Veronica was causing.

"You two better not be having sex in my bathroom," Cassidy called out.

"We're not Cassidy," Veronica yelled out. "I think we should go," Veronica whispered to her turned on husband.

"Yeah, I agree," he replied.

Logan moved to open the door and Veronica followed him out of the bathroom and into Cassidy's room.

"You'd think just having a baby would've put a damper on their libidos," Mac commented to Cassidy as Logan and Veronica exited his bathroom.

"I heard that Mac," Logan said, "and you're wrong. There's nothing that can control teenage hormones. I don't want to our sex life to become nonexistent just because Liam wasn't planned."

"I'm sorry," Mac said. "I mean I just thought that Veronica getting pregnant might have made the two of you think more about having sex. I know it made me think and I'm not even the one it happened to."

"It made us realize that no contraceptive is foolproof," Veronica said. "Logan and I are going to be more careful when we start having sex again. We're going to use more than one type of contraceptive."

"And on that note I think we're going to get going," Logan said grabbing Veronica's hand.

"You're leaving?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, I think we're gonna go ring in the new year with Liam," Logan told him.

They all wished each other a happy new year and exchanged hugs and handshakes. Logan grabbed his jacket and Veronica's coat and they headed out of Cassidy's room. They went downstairs and said goodbye to their friends and then headed to the Marses' house to get their son.

* * *

"This is nice," Logan said sitting on the sofa in their living room with Veronica cuddled into his arms.

They'd picked up Liam and gone home to watch the new year special on TV. Her parents had fed him and he was sleeping when they went to get him. He'd fussed when Logan took him out of the crib in her old bedroom, but he fell asleep on the ride home. Logan put him in his crib and then he and Veronica changed into their pajamas.

Veronica had fixed a bowl of popcorn and Logan was currently feeding her some of it.

"I could get use to you feeding me," Veronica said smiling up at him.

"Don't get use to it," Logan told her.

"Before long I'll have you peeling grapes to feed to me," she said teasing him.

"You think you're so cute," he said tapping her on the nose.

"I know I'm cute," she said smiling at him.

Logan put the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and moved to grab Veronica by the waist. He then proceeded to tickle her until she begged him to stop. "I'm going to pee on myself," she told him and he immediately let go.

"Were you serious?" he asked.

"Yes," she said moving to get up. "I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Hurry back," Logan called as she headed toward their bedroom. It was nearing midnight and he wanted her in his arms to ring in the new year.

She was back a minute later and as soon as she sat back down he pulled her to him for a kiss. They were heavily making out when the person on TV started the ten second countdown.

When he got to one Logan pulled back from the kiss. "Happy new year baby," he said.

"Happy new year Logan," she replied pulling him back to her for another kiss.

They were making out and groping each other like teenagers when Liam started crying.

"I'll go get him," Logan said moving off of Veronica and the sofa.

"Guess he wanted to help us ring in the new year," Logan said when he brought Liam out to the living room.

Veronica was sitting up on the sofa when he returned and Logan moved to sit next to her. "You wanna feed him or should I go get a bottle?" Logan asked.

"I'll feed him," she replied. "I have a feeling we're going to need the bottles for tomorrow."

"Yeah, you're right about that," Logan said. They were going over to the Kanes' house for a day of football and it was pretty much a given that Lilly would want to feed Liam. She loved spending time with her godson and wanted as much time with him as possible before she went back to LA.

The new year's eve show was over so Logan turned off the TV. He grabbed the stereo remote and turned on an easy listening station.

He sat there watching Veronica feed Liam. When she was done he asked if he could have their son. Veronica handed him over and Logan stood up with Liam laying against his chest.

He was moving around slowly, swaying to the music. "Come dance with us," Logan said to Veronica.

She got up and walked over to them. Logan moved his left arm around her and Veronica moved her left arm to help support their son. They danced around until Liam was asleep and then they both went to their room to put him in his crib. They stood there just watching him sleep for a few minutes.

"It still amazes me that we created him," Logan said, his voice low to keep from waking Liam.

"I know," Veronica replied.

"Let's go back to the living room," Logan suggested.

He reached for Veronica's hand and they left their room.

Veronica was moving towards the sofa but Logan stopped her.

"Dance with me," Logan said.

"I thought that's what I just did," she told him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't just the two of us," Logan pointed out.

"Alright," Veronica said giving in to Logan's request.

"It seems like a lifetime has passed since I held you in my arms at our wedding," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, it kind of does," Veronica agreed. "It's nice to be back in your arms."

They danced for a little while and then they started kissing again.

"We should probably stop," Logan said in between kisses.

"Uh huh," Veronica said before kissing him again.

"I mean it Ronnie," Logan said a minute later.

Veronica pulled him back to her and kissed him again. Logan pushed out of her arms a few seconds later.

"I'm sorry," Logan said as he moved away from her. "I just think it's a bad idea for us to keep going. I've already fought to control myself once tonight. I don't think I can do it again."

"Why don't we go take a nice relaxing bath together," Veronica proposed. "We never did get around to it the other day and it's a way for us to be close without the intensity that makes our hormones rage."

"I'll go get it started," Logan said moving to kiss her on her nose.

"I'll clean up out here and meet you in there in a few minutes," she told him.


End file.
